Tales of Evangelion: Rewrite Version
by redemption2
Summary: Two great plots become intermeshed in a story that's greater than the sum of its parts.  This is Tales of Evangelion.  Prologue through 9 uploaded.  There's no more sadly.  Read it, and get inspired to finish it.
1. Prolouge

Important note from the author: This fic is essentially dead in the water. My Gamecube died, and with it all my Tales of Symphonia source material, so I can't finish this story properly. However, I didn't want to leave you all with a fic that was written like total crap, so I have done my best to rewrite it better than ever before. I have left the story open ended so that others may take up the project in the end. If you feel the need to, please drop me a line. I'd like to see what is done with it.

Tales of Evangelion Rewrite

Prologue

A man with long blonde hair, wearing strange white and green garments, floated above a large, well-lit chamber on his eight translucent wings. He looked down at the humanoid with slightly pointed ears far below, clothed in a medical smock, and the team of scientists and doctors that surrounded him. He boomed in authority, "Prepare to insert the evolved Cruxius Crystal!"

"Aye, Lord." One of the scientists spoke. He attached a red orb to a mechanical plunger as the subject was strapped to a board. The board was angled towards the plunger, giving it a perfect shot at his chest, as they opened his robe enough to bare it.

The floating man spoke. "Leliel, if this operation is successful, you will become Seraphim like me. Do you desire this?"

The subject answered nervously. "Y-yes, my Lord."

"If it fails, you will lose what you are and become a monster. If so, you will be sent on a mission to break one of the three seals in the other world. Do you understand this?"

"I do."

"The process is irreversible. Do you still wish to continue?"

"Yes."

"Then proceed."

A technician next to the plunger pushed a button on the machine, and the Cruxius Crystal was forced into Leliel's body. "Glory to Lord Yggdrassil and the ascension of half-elves!" He cried in pride and pain.

The room went silent. The Crystal inside him glowed red, slowly pulsating into a pitch black in color. He cried out in excruciating pain as it expanded inside him, snapping his restraints. The orb consumed him as he began to float above the table. The blonde above frowned as the scientists hurriedly ran to the exits. The black orb grew larger and white stripes appeared on it. A shadow expanded under the orb farther than his form would allow. Leliel screamed with the power of 1,000 screams.

"Enough of this, Leliel! The experiment has failed! Now off with you to your mission!" He pointed at the demonic ball and shadow and the entity became translucent before it faded away. "Tch." He turned back to the platform and landed as a man with red hair approached him.

The man was clothed in an odd light blue and gold armor that almost looked like fabric, an engraved scabbard on his hip, his own translucent wings folded up behind him. He knelt and looked to the floor. "I believe that was unwise, Lord Yggdrassil. We should have learned of his new abilities before he was sent into battle."

"It doesn't matter." He tossed his hair over his shoulder as he walked passed him. "We need to test out every Cruxius Crystal formula to increase our numbers so our kind can ascend and wreak our revenge upon the human filth."

"By being a former human, does that mean you consider me as such?"

He paused. "No, you are my second in command. Far better than those inferiors below."

"Then I have no fear of asking this question. Why do you insist on sending the failures to the other world? As of yet, none of those before have succeeded."

"The original world has the most mana, so we must break one of the seals so the mana can flow freely again. Then we can make full use of our powers and punish them all." Yggdrassil made a fist.

"I see. Forgive me for questioning your judgment, Lord Yggdrassil."

"You have it. Come, the other Seraphim await us." Yggdrassil kicked off and flew away.

"I shall come shortly." He stood and turned to the balcony, gripping the rail tightly as he stared at the experiment pit. "Be careful, for I feel as if this will be your greatest challenge yet." He turned away and spread his wings.

In Tokyo-3, the normal routine continued for the people of the city. That is, before a shadow expanded underneath the road, drawing anything above into the mire. A black and white sphere floated above its center. The 12th Angel had arrived.

Units 00 and 02 stood around the black shadow, ready to cast their AT Fields as the bombers prepared to drop their N2 mines into the shadow in an attempt to force the recovery of Unit 01, which was deep in the Sea of Dirac in front of them. Before the operation started, the shadow began to crack.

Maya Ibuki called out from the remote command center, "Power readings are off the scale!"

Ristuko Akagi's reaction showed astonishment and fear. "But we haven't done anything yet!"

Misato Katsuragi's face showed a sliver of hope. "Could it be Shinji?"

"Impossible. The Eva's power cells must be at zero." Even so, the shadow continued to crack, revealing a deep orange-red color beneath.

The ball's white stripes faded as two monstrous hands began to tear it open from the inside. The purple Evangelion's head emerged from the opening and it began to howl. Rei Ayanami looked on with an emotionless face, while Asuka Langley Soryu's brow quivered with fear. "My God, am I piloting a thing like that?"

The Evangelion completed the splitting of the sphere and landed hard, breaking the shadow. The cracks began to spread beyond its boundaries, glowing an even brighter orange.

Maya turned to her senpai. "Something's wrong! The power level is still increasing!"

"Wait, you mean that thing isn't dead?" Misato stood to get a better look at the screens.

Ritsuko swallowed before she could find her voice. "It may be soon. It might be trying to self-destruct!"

"Oh God!" Misato snatched up her radio. "Rei! Asuka! The Angel's going critical! Get out of there, now!"

Unit 00 deliberately ignored it, dashing forward. "I will not leave Ikari-kun there."

"There's no way I'm letting her get the glory for this!" Asuka's red Eva dove into the minefield of orange fissures. They both reached the purple Eva simultaneously, turning to drag it to safety. The Angel's shadow started to glow, casting a whitish-green wall around the perimeter.

Asuka gasped. "Misato! We're surrounded!" An earthquake began, knocking all three Evas to their knees.

Maya paled. "Critical mass! It's overloading!"

"Eject the plugs, now!" Misato sent out the last order on instinct. The signal was received, and the Evas' plugs launched out of the back, flying towards the opposite border. Suddenly, the translucent wall became opaque, then there was nothing. No Angel, no Evas, no entry plugs, no buildings, nothing. The only thing left was perfectly flat dirt.

Lloyd Irving and his ragtag band of fighters flew over the seas of Tethe'-alla, reminiscing on the battle with Gnome, the Summon Spirit of Earth, which just happened only hours ago. Suddenly a flash of light appeared in the sky above them. "Yow! That's bright!" He grunted. "What is that?"

Collette Brunnel raised her hands to her blonde bangs to shield her eyes. "It's pretty, whatever it is."

Raine Sage raised an eyebrow. "Zelos, is there an oracle in this world? The light looks distinctively similar. Fascinating!"

Zelos Wilder shook his head. "We have one, but it wouldn't go off this soon. My sister, Seres isn't anywhere near old enough, and besides, I'm still here."

"Why am I getting a really bad feeling about this?" Sheena Fubayashi squinted at it.

Presea Combatir and Regal Bryant remained silent while Genis, the younger Sage, spoke up. "Look! Something's coming!"

A large meteor fell to the left of their position, creating a large explosion on impact. Then three smaller shooting stars cast their light in the opposite direction before the light dissipated. Regal finally spoke. "Was that some kind of weapon?"

Presea put her hand to her chest. "No. It is not a weapon, though I sense it has something to do with the Cruxius Crystals. I suggest we investigate."

"So you felt it too, Presea?" Collette turned from her bike, her hand to her chest as well. The pink-haired girl nodded. "Lloyd, this could be important!" She tilted to speak with her riding partner. "We might even be able to learn something about Cruxius!"

"Sorry to spoil that, but we still need to pact the last two Summon Spirits on this side to break the Mana flows." Sheena reminded them of their mission.

Lloyd bit his lip. "I've got to side with Collette on this one, Sheena. We've already broken one of the mana flows with Undine and Volt. That will have to do for now. The worlds have been competing for Mana for this long, so they can wait a little longer for us to break the seals. We should check this out while it's still fresh. Besides, people could be hurt."

Sheena sighed. "Fine. But I'm doing this under protest."

Genis and Raine pulled to the front. "Which way should we go? To the left where the big meteor hit, or to where the three shooting stars landed?"

Lloyd grinned. "I'm a fan of explosions. Let's go left!"

Zelos pulled his Rieard in front of Lloyd's before he could get too far. "Woah woah woah! Way too dangerous there, bud! All that dusk kicked up will make it hard to see anything, plus who knows what else happened in that explosion."

"He's right." Raine nodded. "Toxic chemicals, radioactivity, even rare diseases can be brought out by extreme upheavals in the ground. It would be safer for us to investigate when the smoke clears. Let's turn right and check the other fallen stars."

Lloyd grumbled. "Fine, let's go to the right." He turned his Rhieard and began to fly towards a small island where three white cylinders with the numbers 00, 01, and 02 engraved on them still smoked.

Welcome to the world of Tales of Evangelion. This was my first original fic, which I had to halt due to life's happenings. Now I'm beginning to rewrite it here. As I said originally, this will be a very long fic, running through the plots of both Evangelion and Tales of Symphonia, and you will see how the plot and characters will effect each others' worlds.


	2. Chapter 1

Tales of Evangelion Rewrite 1

Chapter 1: Mysterious World, Mysterious People

The pod labeled 02 opened up slowly, the hatch sliding out from the underside. The LCL spilled out, along with the red-headed pilot as she collapsed on the grass. After coughing out the liquid in her lungs, she forced herself into a sitting position to examine her surroundings. It was just a simple little island, no trees she could see, no people she could hear, just grass and sand. 'Where the hell am I?' No answer came to her unspoken question other than the release valve of the other two plugs. Shinji flopped out of his face first, hurling up the LCL before losing consciousness again. 'What did that Angel do to us? I can hardly keep awake myself.' Rei was the most graceful of the three, climbing out of the plug after returning her borrowed LCL. When she touched the ground, her legs went numb, and she collapsed to her knees. 'Even Wondergirl got the stuffing knocked out of her. How fitting.' She smiled inwardly.

"Huu! Huu!" Rei began to gasp repeatedly.

Asuka blinked as she took notice. "Ayanami, are you okay?"

"Cannot… breathe! Air… thin!"

'Ya, she's lost it. I'm breathing just fine, save for the exhaustion.' "Jeez, chill out Wondergirl. You'll get used to it. You always get used to it."

In a few moments, Rei's wheezing slowed, managing to remain conscious. Slumping over, she looked to the boy lying in a pool of liquid. "Ikari-kun?"

"He'll probably be out for a while. He did just tear himself out of an Angel, after all. And if you're as tired as I am, he's got that to deal with on top of it."

She nodded. "Situation?"

"Not too good." Asuka squeegeed the remaining gunk out of her hair to lighten the load on her skull. "As far as I can tell, this is an abandoned island. We'll have to set up transponders and sit around until we're rescued."

"So survival training until then."

"No, duh."

Rei ignored her, turning back to her plug and pulling herself up to it. "We should retrieve our emergency supplies. I will retrieve Ikari-kun's as well. It would be wise for you to obtain yours as well."

"Hey! I don't take orders from a doll!" Rei was tempted to say that she wasn't, but she decided to conserve her energy instead. Asuka went to her plug anyway to retrieve the kit, which was wedged rather tightly under her seat. After finally being able to pry it free, she returned, finding Rei sitting next to Shinji with two packs. 'Someone want to tell me how she managed to get there so fast when she can't even walk?' Her disapproval showed on her face.

Rei looked to her. "I will tend to Ikari-kun." She was already assembling medical supplies.

'If this were a love coupling, only the devil could claim making it, because that's a match made in hell.' She shrugged it off. "I'll get to work on the transponder." She pulled out a tripod, opened it up, and screwed a small cylinder to it, unfolding the miniature satellite dish and attaching it to the top. She flipped the switch and nothing happened. She rechecked the connections and tried again. "Damn US made crap." She swapped out the batteries and tried a third time. Failure. "Hey Wondergirl, toss me your transponder! Mine is busted." Repeating the same procedure with the new equipment yielded absolutely nothing. "Damn it."

"Is that one useless as well?"

"About as useless as Shinji in school."

Shinji coughed and groaned as he opened his eyes. "I heard that." The boy shielded his eyes. "Ungh. Someone tell the guy with the jackhammer to lay off."

Asuka crawled over to the other pilots and looked down at him. "Well, good morning. Sleep well, baka?"

"Not particularly."

"Well now that you're up, feel free to fix us breakfast."

At the mention of food, Shinji's stomach growled. "Could you deal with kit rations? I'm too wiped to move." He blinked, realizing there was no ceiling. "Hey, why haven't I woken up in a hospital? Didn't Rescue find us yet?"

"I do not believe they can, Ikari-kun. Our transponders appear to have been damaged." Rei answered as she unwrapped an energy bar.

He took it from her. "Thanks. They should be able to track us through our plug-suits. Well, at least yours. Mine's been dead for a while." He took a bite of the bar and swallowed hard. "God, that's crap."

"You were in that Angel forever, baka. I want to know how you managed to get free."

Shinji looked into her face from his horizontal position. "How can I explain… it was a desire… to see you… everyone… again, even if it was one last time." As Asuka pondered that, he finished his snack. With some food in his stomach he forced himself to sit up as Rei opened up a bottle of water. After taking a sip he tried to get his bearings. "How long have I been out, anyway?"

"Well, let me check." Asuka turned the screen on the back of her wrist up to her face and pressed a button. She pressed it again, and again. "What the hell? Mine can't be dead too!"

Rei tested hers. "As is mine. Either our batteries in the plug-suits ran out and the transponders are defective, or there is something else at work in this place."

Asuka took a bite of her own rations and winced disapprovingly. "So how do we get out of here?"

Shinji stretched his neck and blinked for a second. "How about that way? Look up!"

The other two looked to the heavens as a lone object twinkled far above. "Is that a plane?"

Rei answered. "It would seem most probable."

Asuka dove for her pack and pulled out a flare gun. "Here goes nothing." She loaded the cartridge, plugged her ear, and fired straight up. A trail of smoke started as it reached its peak a few hundred feet into the air. "Please see it. Please see it!"

The twinkle changed course. "I believe it saw it, Pilot Soryu."

Shinji smiled, but that turned into a fearful frown as the object closed in on them. The object was flying towards them on translucent wings. He scrambled for the gun in his kit and loaded it, cocking the first shot. Rei's eyes expanded in stun and Asuka became petrified. She swallowed before managing to speak. "This is the kind of help we DON'T need!"

"I don't like this." Shinji said, gripping the weapon tightly.

The translucent wings were attached to a human, or what appeared to be a human. He was an adult, almost middle aged, with red hair. He wore a type of clothlike armor with a sword attached to his belt. Instead of using his wings to float towards them, he used his feet and walked. "Interesting signal. I did not know any technology like that existed." He took a step towards the children. "Do you…."

Shinji snapped as he released the safety. "DAMNED ANGEL!" His Eva training kicked in as he fired three shots perfectly on target.

The man pulled out his sword and pressed his hand against the flat of the blade. "Guardian!" A yellow and green ball of light surrounded him and it took the impact of the bullets.

Asuka gasped. "That's not an AT Field!"

"What is that barrier?" Rei whispered to herself.

The ball of energy dissipated and the man spoke again. "Advanced magitechnology. Where did you children come from?"

"We're not telling you anything, Seraphim Angel!" Shinji hissed.

"So you have heard of my kind. That is odd in and of itself. I know someone who would be quite interested in meeting you. Come with me, please."

"We're not going anywhere with you!"

He put a palm to his forehead. "I seem to have forgotten my manners. I have no intention of harming you, so…."

"KRATOS!" The red-haired man turned at the mention of his name. Leaping from the sky, a party of eight landed, their vehicles they were riding on seconds ago disappearing. The one with brown hair drew the two swords at his hips. "Kratos, you traitorous swine! What are you doing to these people?"

"Lloyd. I should have known you would come here. I assure you I was merely trying to help them."

Shinji quickly glanced at Lloyd. 'He can't be much older than me, but he's holding those swords as if he's a pro.'

"Like we buy that!" The woman with long red hair spoke, only to reveal that it was a guy. "You were probably going to take advantage of those hunnies over there and toss that stick-boy aside like a piece of driftwood."

Asuka jabbed Shinji with her elbow. "He just compared you to driftwood." She whispered and chuckled. "Wait…."

"You are untrustworthy, Kratos. We will defend these children if you do not desist." A small pink-haired girl slammed a very large axe into the rock behind her without changing the stoic expression on her face. Rei examined her with her own emotionless stare.

"There is no need for unpleasantries." Kratos sheathed his sword and turned towards the group. As he walked towards them, they split into two ranks to let him through. "I have no wish to fight you today."

Lloyd's sword flashed out, the point underneath Kratos's chin. "Still can't bring yourself to admit that you won't win the next one?"

His eyes met the boy's. "You still lack the skills to defeat me. However I do believe you will be able to keep these newcomers safe." Lloyd lowered his sword. "I'll leave them in your care for now. Farewell." Kratos kicked off into the sky.

All parties put away their weapons as the man flew off. A young blonde almost made Shinji pull out the gun again when she opened up some red and purple wings. Rei stopped his hand quickly. "No, Ikari. This one is different."

"Is everyone all right?" The girl spoke in a worried tone, even though she wore a smile on her face. "I'm sorry you got caught in that mess, but we've had a bit of history with Kratos."

"But now that the danger has passed…." The tallest woman with blue-gray hair and an orange tunic stepped forward. "Look at that technological goldmine!" She rushed passed them towards the entry plugs, pink hearts rising from the top of her head. "Splendid! I've never even heard rumors of magitechnology like this! Oxygenated liquid envelopment coupled with holographic imaging… it's beautiful!"

The shortest, a blue-haired boy, shook his head and shrugged his shoulders as he walked towards them. "Sorry about her. She gets this way sometimes."

"Eheh…." A sweatdrop appeared on Asuka's head. "Hey lady, that stuff is kinda top secret. Would you mind not looking at those too closely?" She was ignored.

The tallest and burliest of them checked the horizon. "It's getting late. I would recommend we set up camp."

The sun had set, and the campfire had been lit, thanks to a little trick on Lloyd's finger. All eleven people gathered around the fire in a circle, air thick with anticipation. The blonde was the first to break the ice. "Those are some interesting outfits you have there. Are they a new trend?" Everyone but her, Rei, and Presea flipped on their faces. "What?"

"Collette… you ask them about their clothes before their names?" Sheena rolled her eyes. 'But I probably would have asked if she hadn't.'

"Heheh… sorry. It was the only thing I could think to say. But now that you mention it, we haven't even introduced ourselves. Sorry about that. My name's Collette, Collette Brunnel. I'm the Chosen of Sylverant." She bowed quickly.

"And you probably already figured out that my name's Lloyd." The red leather-clothed swordsman thumbed himself. "Lloyd Irving, the baddest swordsman on two worlds, haha!"

"And by baddest, he means the least skilled." The blue-haired kid motioned towards him.

"HEY!"

"I'm Genis, Genis Sage. I'm a half-elf, just to warn you, and I also have a perfect school record."

"I'm his older sister, Raine." The tall woman nodded to them. "I'm a professor at their school, but there's no need to call me by my title. I'm also a half-elf and I love archeology."

"… to a fault." Genis tacked on to the sentence before she smacked him upside the head. "OW!"

"My manners were extremely poor before. I am Zelos Wilder, the Chosen of Tethe'-alla." The red-haired pretty-boy took a long over-dramatic bow. "I would enjoy it very much if I could talk to you two lovely ladies in private later."

"God, give it a rest already, Zelos! Just because you can't get a single girl in the group, you try for people you haven't even known for an hour?"

"Can you blame me for trying?" Zelos shrugged.

"Pathetic. Ignore him if you can. It's what we all do. I'm Sheena Fubayashi, the summoner." A young woman with tied up black hair took a quick bow.

"I am Presea." She sat with her axe on her legs, sharpening the blade with a stone, only looking up to speak before returning to the task.

"My name is Regal, Regal Bryant." The large blue-haired man with a serious look was the last to speak. "Forgive my appearance. I am not as dangerous as I look."

Asuka motioned to his wrists. "And the cuffs?"

"Penance."

"I've told you you don't have to keep them on, Regal. We've all done things we're not proud of on our mission to save both worlds." Genis said.

"Guess we've met some kindred spirits then." Asuka made a quick chuckle. The statement sent the entire crew into silent reflection.

"Rei Ayanami, pilot of Unit 00." The pale girl responded in almost the same fashion as Presea, only with nothing to do after she was done.

Shinji sat with his legs pulled up to his chin. He shot glares at Collette and remained silent.

"I'm Asuka Langley Soryu, the best damn Evangelion pilot you've ever seen." She put her hands on her hips and stuck her nose into the air. "I've got exclusive rights to Evangelion Unit 02. The idiot next to me is Shinji Ikari, pilot of Unit 01."

"Evangelion?" One of the group of eight asked as the rest looked to each other for an answer.

"Never heard of an Evangelion?"

They shook their heads. "I've never heard mention of them in anything I've ever read, and I assure you, I've read quite a lot." Raine said matter-of-factly, "Just where are you people from, anyway?"

"Tokyo-3." Asuka answered quickly, just about as puzzled as everyone else.

"You mean Meltokio, don't you?" It was Sheena that tried to correct her.

"Um… no…. I mean Tokyo-3. You know, stronghold of man, ultimate defense against the Angels and all that jazz?"

"Which world are you from?" Lloyd asked, drawing something in the dirt in front of him.

"World? We're from Earth. Aren't you? I mean… this IS Earth, isn't it?"

"Actually no. This is Tethe'-alla. We traveled here from another world called Sylverant."

"Then how…?"

"The twelfth." Shinji finally spoke.

Sheena went wide eyed before she shook her head. "I'm sorry, what?"

"The twelfth Angel must have sent us here before it died. But why? How?"

"Angel? Did you say Angel?" Collete suddenly got in Shinji's face, looking hopeful and sweet. "Do you know about them? They might be related to the Cruxius Seraphim."

"You're one of their kind. You should know." Shinji eyed her wings.

"Shinji!" Asuka whacked him. "Sorry for his behavior. We've been battling Angels for nearly a year now. Our manners have sort of gone down the toilet because of it. I want to thank you for saving us from that Kratos guy."

"Ah, that's no problem." Lloyd said as Collette backed away to her original spot. He whispered to her. "Collette, your wings. The wings."

"Huh? Oh, whoops." She closed her eyes and they disappeared.

"Travelers from a place called Earth, eh?" Zelos spoke. "Are all the girls on your world as cute as you two?"

"Back off, Casanova. We're not interested." Asuka shot a look at him that killed a fly in front of him.

"So what are you three going to do now?" Raine interjected.

"What do you mean?" Rei answered in muted tones.

"Well, you're here, on Tethe'-alla, and you say you come from Earth, where apparently you're fighting some sort of war. Now that you're here, what are you going to do?"

"It is obvious that we must return. The next Angel may appear at any time, and without our ability to pilot the Evangelion, our world may be lost."

Lloyd pursed and bit his lip. "Well, we can try to see if we can find a way back to your world on the Rhieards tomorrow. Maybe if we can trip the rift between Tethe'-alla and Sylverant, we can find your world on the way."

"You know it probably won't be that simple, Lloyd." Genis leaned forward.

"I know, I know, but it's better than doing nothing."

"We'll need to take those things with us." Asuka pointed her thumb over her shoulder at the plugs.

Zelos pulled out a small box from his pack. "No problem! We'll just use my Wing Pack." He opened it up and raised it into the air. The plugs shrank and jumped inside before he put it away.

Asuka's jaw dropped. "Woah! Can we get three of those? Can you imagine taking your Eva on the go, Shinji!" She elbowed him blindly, and got no response in return. "Shinji! Earth, I mean Tethe'-alla to Shinji! Anyone in there?"

"HUH?" She startled him out of his daze. "Oh, sorry."

"Pay attention once in a while, honestly."

"Sorry."

"Will you stop apologizing?"

"Sorry."

"Enough already!"

"Sor…."

"Well this looks familiar!" Lloyd burst out laughing. "He apologizes just like Collette!"

"Wow… heheh…." Collette sweatdropped. "I guess he does. Sorry." Everyone else fell on their faces other than the stoic ones and Shinji.

After Lloyd recovered and plucked a blade of grass out of his nose, he went to everyone's packs. "Anyway, you three should probably join up with us for now. These worlds can get pretty dangerous, and you're going to need some protection if you want to travel. Fortunately… ah, here they are… we have some spare weaponry." He took an example of each of their old weapons and laid it in a line on the ground. "Take your pick."

Rei picked up one of Genis's weapons after analyzing the selection. "This is a Kendama, correct?"

"Yep, that's the Falling Star. It's a nice one." The little mage answered. "It's kind of difficult to use though. I'm not sure…."

She began to swing it professionally, letting the ball on and off, switching sides on the hammer before catching it on the stick again. "I used something similar to study hand-eye coordination."

"I-I'm stunned! Take it, Rei, it's yours."

"I thank you." She bowed and returned to her position by the fire.

Shinji paced back and forth as he took his turn, before lifting up two matching rings. "What are these?"

"Oh, those are my Chakram." Collette raised her hand. "That's the Ring Whirlwind."

He put them down in disgust. "No thanks. I could use something lightweight though…" He squinted as he brought two yellow cards up to his face, trying to read the tiny scrawl written on it.

"Those are my Lightning Seal cards." It was Sheena that answered. "They're actually quite powerful, but you have to make physical contact for it to take effect. Try them out. If they work for you, I'll let you keep them."

"Thank you, Miss Sheena." Shinji bowed quickly.

"I-It's nothing." She blushed, scratching the back of her head and breaking eye contact.

Asuka walked back and forth between the axes and the single blades. "I'm proficient in both forms of combat, but I think I'll go for this blue knife here."

Zelos walked up next to her and looked over her shoulder. "Oh, that's the Ice Dagger. I used to use that one all the time. Now a part of me will always be with you."

She spun it around her wrist and pointed the frigid tip between his legs. "Keep it up and you'll lose a few parts." He backed away quickly.

Raine looked at the starry sky. "It's getting rather late. We should get some sleep before the long day tomorrow."

Shinji woke with a start, covering his mouth tightly to muffle the scream that followed his nightmare. It was the middle of the night, and everyone seemed to still be sleeping soundly. Not wanting to be tormented by dreams again, he got up and walked to an outcropping of rocks and felt the breeze. He sat down and put his knees to his chin and stared into the distance. 'I never thought any of this was possible. Becoming an Evangelion pilot, risking death on a daily basis, having the world's fate on your shoulders, seeing your friends getting hurt….' He shuddered. 'It's just too much sometimes… and now…' Shinji buried his face in his knees, 'and now I'm in a place that isn't even remotely familiar.'

Sheena had made her latest sweep around the campsite, returning to find the boy on the rocks. From her spot, she closed her fist and pressed it to her heart before uncurling it to the side and walking forward, straight for him. He looked up as Sheena held her skirt on her legs as she sat down. "Hey kid, you okay?"

"If you don't count having my reality ripped to shreds, yeah."

"Well, let's try to lift your spirits a bit. Check out the stars, they're really beautiful tonight. The constellations are perfectly aligned." When she turned to look at him, his eyes were reflecting the starlight as he looked up. She turned away, her lip twitching.

"I don't recognize any of them. Do you think my world is out there somewhere?"

"I can't answer that."

"So why are you up?" Shinji side glanced her.

"Technically, I should be the one asking that." She turned towards him and leaned back on one arm. "It's my shift on night watch."

"I see." Shinji nestled his chin in his knees again.

"You guys were fighting in a war, right? Why are people your age getting sent to the front lines?"

"We're the only ones that can pilot an Evangelion. That's the reason why we've got to go back. The Angels just keep attacking." The hairs on his neck bristled at the word.

"You really hate these Angels, don't you?"

"They're really dangerous. I don't want to see anyone else hurt by them." He clenched and unclenched his fist.

Sheena observed it for a second before looking back to the campsite. "By association, you don't care much for Collette either, am I right?"

"I'd be lying if I said no. It's the wings, really. I was a hair away from killing her on instinct."

"Trust me, Shinji, she'll grow on you. You probably won't believe me, but I originally was sent to assassinate her. Now look at where I am."

Shinji blinked. "Really?"

"Heh, yeah. It's a long story, but we've gone through and learned a lot." She scanned the campsite again. "Collette is a victim of these worlds and their constant competition for the limited mana. I can't really explain it that well, though." She sighed. "What do you think about the others?"

"Well… it's nothing."

"Do you realize that when you say that, it usually means the opposite?"

Shinji pitched forward slightly. "Even people in this world know that?" He sighed.

"I'm not going to tell anyone, Shinji. Be honest."

"Fine. Lloyd seems to be my total opposite, but he is a bit headstrong. The Professor and Genis seem to keep him in check though. You know, I probably should ask her more about this world."

"You'll get your chance soon. Her shift is next, assuming you're still up by then."

Shinji nodded. "As for Zelos…."

"Ugh! Even his name skives me out."

"I think he's trying to put up a front, avoiding some deep wound he's holding back. Regal on the other hand doesn't hold back any of his pain, and the result is kind of scary."

"He's more peaceful then you'd think, just don't go near him if he's upset."

"Presea… her eyes are so cold, it's like her heart is closed off. She reminds me of Ayanami."

"You can thank the Cruxius Crystal embedded in her for that one. She could barely speak until a few weeks ago, when Lloyd managed to work his Key Crest magic. She's opening up again, but she sometimes forgets she's a little girl."

Someone's footsteps came up behind them. "Sheena, it's time for my watch. Get some sleep." It was Raine.

"No problem." She stood up and put a hand on the boy's shoulder. "See you in the morning."

"Umh." He nodded. "Thanks for listening, Miss Sheena."

Raine took up her spot on the grass. "Can't sleep?"

"Nightmares." He nodded and sighed.

"I don't blame you. There's a lot to take in. I don't think I'd be able to handle it all at once either."

"Professor, do you think you could tell me about this world, er… worlds? Maybe if I knew more about it, we'd be able to find a key to the way home."

"It's a long and painful story, Shinji. Are you sure you don't want to get some sleep for now?"

He shook his head. "I think I need to hear this."

Raine closed her eyes and bowed her head before she began to speak of the legends of Mithos, Kharlan, the Seals, and World Regeneration.

The two girls with oddly-colored hair held the illusion of sleep as they faced each other. After Sheena had returned to her mat and began snoring lightly, Rei spoke, her eyes still closed. "Should you not be sleeping?"

"As should you." Presea whispered. Both girls opened their eyes.

"We possess similarities, you and I."

"That was my assessment as well."

"What experiences created this phenomenon?"

"I am the victim of an experiment with the Cruxius Crystals. Lloyd contained its power within a Key Crest, however what you see before you is the remains of my former self. What brought this about for you?" She sat up, looking at her short arms.

"I was raised by Commander Ikari to only have emotions required to associate with others. As of late, I have been experiencing some I do not understand." Rei also rose to a sitting position.

"As have I. However, I do not believe you were raised this way. Where is your Crystal?"

"I have none."

"Indeed you do, the link between mine and yours is one I can sense. Perhaps it has not manifested." She covered her crystal with her hand.

"That is impossible." Ayanami blinked.

"And yet, I have no doubt to the fact. If my theory is true, then we can expect great things from you, Rei Ayanami. Rest well." Presea laid her head on the pillow and returned to her dreams. Rei followed, letting her brain soak up and process the information as she slept.

As Rei returned to her pillow, Asuka rose, looking for someone to speak with. Her sneaking brought her to Lloyd. "Hey, Lloyd. You awake?" He didn't stir. "Lloyd, can I talk to you for a bit?" He flipped over and opened his mouth, his tonsils reverberating in a loud snore. "Pathetic."

"He could sleep through a Desian raid." A voice came from behind her and she jumped, whirling around in a fighting pose. Who she saw was Collette, smiling and bobbing up and down.

"You scared me there!" Asuka whispered harshly.

"Sorry about that." Collette scratched the back of her head. "I use my wings at night sometimes so I don't wake the others."

"That's… rather considerate of you. Mind telling me how I can get a pair?"

She put her head down and her voice faded. Her wings receded into her back. "When I unlocked the first seal… Remiel…."

"I'm guessing that's a touchy subject. We all have those, so you don't have to tell me." Asuka waved it off.

"Thanks." She lifted her head again. "What did you want to talk with Lloyd about?"

"Shinji."

"Why, is there something wrong with him? I hope he's not sick or anything."

"Maybe in the head." She said under her breath. "I'm more worried about your safety, Collette. Shinji doesn't take kindly to Angels, and if he suspects you as being one, I'm pretty sure he might try and kill you."

"I'm not an Angel, Asuka. At least… I never truly became one…." She looked away.

"Okay, getting near the touchy stuff again, I see. Just let me say that Angel or not, if Shinji thinks you are, then he might snap like he did against Kratos. I just was worried about that since we're traveling together for who knows how long."

Collette took her hands and held them between the two of them. "Thank you, Asuka. But don't worry. I'm not totally helpless, you know. I can take care of myself."

A smile appeared at the corner of the redhead's mouth. "I'm sure you can, Angel girl."

"Speaking of him, where is Shinji?" They looked around, and found him listening to a long lecture Raine was providing. "There he is." Collette paused. "Asuka… is there something wrong with him?"

"Hmph." Asuka folded her arms up. "He's a stupid, perverted introvert that uses his bad childhood as an excuse to act weird. Most of the time he just sits in that very same position, listening to his SDAT. The rest of the time, I'll give him a verbal and physical beating every so often to shape him up, but it never seems to do anything. He really gets on my nerves sometimes, honestly."

"Um… sorry, but what's an SDAT?"

"Nothing like that here, huh? Well the quickest way to describe it would be a box that plays different types of music depending on the tapes you put inside it. That SDAT is his prized possession, and it's back on Earth. I'm sure he misses it."

"How sad… I hope we'll become friends someday."

"Heh. Maybe if he gets some happy pills and comes out of that pose."

"I dunno… don't you think he looks kind of cute like that?"

"Huh? No way!" Her face faulted. "Wait… did you just say he's cute? Are you crushing on him or something?"

"Hehe. No, Asuka. I just think that he and I could wind up being really good friends. But I can tell you there are a couple of crushings going on in this camp. Namely Genis trying to get Presea's attention."

"So the mini-Rei has an admirer huh? Well, I guess that does sound kind of cute, though I feel sorry for Genis. If she's anything like Wondergirl, he doesn't have a prayer."

"And Zelos is crushing on every girl in sight."

Asuka shook her head and shrugged. "Ah Zelos, proof that woman is far superior to man."

Collette covered her mouth as she chuckled. As she turned to head back to her mat, her eye caught Lloyd, still snoring away. "Asuka… can I ask a favor?"

"A favor? What favor?"

Collette sighed. "Our lives are in danger every single day, and not all of us fight at once. If you're in battle, could you watch over Lloyd for me?"

"Watch over… for you…." A wry smile appeared on Asuka's face. "Sure, Collette, but it looks like there's a third crushing going on in this camp."

Collette blushed. "Wh-what are you talking about, Asuka? I'm just worried, since everyone seems to want a piece of him."

"And what piece is it you want?" Asuka laughed at her stunned crimson face before issuing a jaw-splitting yawn. "I'm about to pass out here. We'll talk in the morning." She headed back to her mat.

"Yeah… good night." As Asuka returned to her dreams, Collette stood over a sleeping Lloyd. "I wish I could tell you the truth, Lloyd, but I'm too afraid of how much it will hurt you. I can't tell you the truth about this body, but maybe… maybe she can help me."


	3. Chapter 2

Tales of Evangelion Rewrite 2

The Ways of Symphonia

Raine and Shinji were still talking on the ridge as the sun rose, while Rei, Asuka, Collette, Sheena, Presea, and Regal rose with it. The other three weren't so inclined to move. Presea managed to roll Lloyd face up and Regal rapped on his forehead to rouse him while Collette pulled a feather out of her bag and tickled Genis's nose until he hit himself in the face. Zelos was the most stubborn of the three. "Hey. Hey, ugly. Wake up!" Asuka poked him with her toe.

Zelos flipped over, wrapping his arms around her left leg. That first mistake was followed by his second. "Come on, Asuka, baby. Let me show you how we do things on this side." Asuka's rage overflowed, and he was sent flying. He landed next to Shinji and Raine, who looked down at the young man rolling on the ground while holding his crotch. He was awake, in pain, but awake.

"So Sheena finally took it to him." Raine shook her head.

"No, that looks more like Asuka's handiwork. I've seen Touji in that position more than once." Shinji gave a weak smile.

A white ring with ancient scrawl appeared and spun below Zelos. "F…F… First Aid!" A flash of white light passed over him. "Hauh." He sighed, relaxing somewhat, pulling himself into a sitting position.

"Um… Professor, what was that?" Shinji turned to her as the others came up to them at their own paces.

"That's a healing spell. In this world we use magic that gathers the mana around us. It's also what powers our technology."

Shinji scratched his head. "We don't really have that on Earth. All our technology is powered by electricity, even our Entry Plugs."

Zelos groaned. "This still hurts like hell."

"It serves you right for having that dream!" Asuka growled, crossing her arms.

"Not like I can control my dreams. Anyone have any ice?"

Genis pulled out his kendama and began bouncing it as he pulled in some mana. "I'll take care of that. Icicle!" A piece of ice appeared in front of him and he batted off a piece.

"Thanks." He looked up at Shinji. "So you can't use magic? I thought everyone had the potential to."

"Ahem." Lloyd coughed, looking away.

"Of course there are exceptions to every rule."

Shinji looked back and forth between the two of them, trying to pick up the unspoken. In the end, Sheena whispered it in his ear. "Lloyd has no magical abilities."

"Oh…"

Asuka raised her hand. "So you're saying that anyone can create a magic spell in this world?"

"Well, potentially, yes." Raine answered slowly.

"So if I drew my sword right now and focused, I'd be able to do it?"

"Well… it's not impossible, but it usually takes…" She was stopped mid-sentence as Asuka pulled out her blade and closed her eyes.

Everyone was paralyzed when they saw a red ring of mana slowly increase in size below her. "It's time for a cookout!" She hopped into the air and slammed the blade into the ground, staring straight at the remaining icicle. "Flaming Drive!" A pillar of fire erupted from the crack and hurtled towards and through the ice, making Lloyd leap backwards.

"Shinji!" Sheena dove for him and pushed him out of the way, but not before the flames caught them.

"Woah! That was awesome!" Asuka put away her sword. "I didn't think it would be that powerful!"

"Asuka!" Collette yelled. "Asuka, look what you've done!" She leaned down next to Shinji and Sheena, clenching their teeth as the burns on their legs were irritated by the breeze.

The redhead's eyes went wide. "That… I…" She looked away.

Not completely knowing what she was doing, Rei pulled out her kendama and whirled it around, the mana around her focusing. "Double First Aid." The wounds disappeared. "It appears as though mana applies loosely to the law of conservation of energy."

Raine quickly inspected and treated any residual damage, Asuka looking on from the rear, wanting to say something. She couldn't bring herself to do so and turned around, heading to sit by what was left of the fire.

While Sheena, Shinji, and Zelos healed, Lloyd got to work on breakfast, supplying everyone with a bowl of soup. Rei was the only one who rejected it, deciding to eat a carrot instead of meat. After Shinji finished his bowl, he was the one to ask the inevitable question. "What do we do now?"

"We'll fly out to the rip and try to pass through to your world." Lloyd did a half salute.

"I disagree with that train of thought." Regal spoke. "I think it's obvious they need training first."

"I agree." Raine stood up. "As you said, Lloyd, these worlds are dangerous, and with so much that's new to them, training them in our combat arts is essential."

"And especially with magic, since they learned it so quickly, they need to learn control." Genis nodded.

"It's okay. I'll just not fight." Asuka said, looking into the soup she barely touched. "Let's just hurry and get back home."

Raine sighed. "Asuka, you know as well as I do that we might not even be able to get you home. You need this."

"But I…."

She knelt down in front of her. "Asuka, I want you to know that this morning's incident wasn't your fault. If anything it's mine for forgetting to give you IFF markers to disable friendly fire. Your skill is very powerful, but without control, that power is dangerous as you saw." She stood. "Now get up. Where's that confidence you have as an Evangelion pilot?"

"Yeah… yeah!" Asuka leapt up. "I am the pilot of Evangelion Unit 02! I graduated from University years ago! And I learned a strong magic skill within seconds of knowing what the hell it was! I am the best there is!"

"Now that's the blue-eyed optimism I like to hear!" Raine cheered, even though the back of her mind was screaming. 'This girl's attitude could cause problems in the future.' "If we're all finished with breakfast, I'd like to get started on the training. Sheena, since you're the guardian user, you're training Shinji."

"Unh. I got it." She side glanced him, and he blushed slightly.

"Asuka has elementals, so Genis and Zelos, please work with her, while Regal and I work with Rei on her white magic."

"No prob, Sis." Genis chuckled as he balanced his kendama on one finger.

"We'll be doing some full on combat training later, so Lloyd, Presea, please make sure to stay close to camp."

"I'll just go draw some water then to put out the fire." Lloyd pulled a bucket from out of the bags.

"I'll clean up the dishes." Collette started picking up the bowls.

"I will go in search of firewood." Presea dragged her axe along as she searched for a tree while everyone else broke into their separate groups.

"No no, Shinji." Sheena put her wrists on her hips. "That battle stance is too rigid. Loosen up a bit. If you get hit like that, you'll break a bone. You have to be prepared to roll with the punches and look for an opening to strike at the same time. Try crouching a little… okay, now that's too much. Let's say, make yourself a couple of centimeters shorter than you normally are." Shinji bent at his hips. "Better. Now let's work on your arms a bit. You're going to be making a swift slap with the card, like a sort of hit and run with your arm. You can't hesitate between impact and moving out of the way for your next attack." She put her cards away. "Now try to combo me."

"Eh?"

"Don't worry, you won't hurt me. We've got IFF markers now, so you won't even make me flinch."

"It's not that, Miss Sheena… it's just…" He looked away, blushing. "You're a girl. What if I accidentally…" He got even redder, "hit you in an inappropriate spot?"

Four red lines appeared on each of her cheeks. "You're very considerate, Shinji, but there are going to be enemies that are female too. The only way to hit me inappropriately was if you were actually trying to slash off my clothes or something… which is one reason I never spar with Zelos." She shot a quick glare over her shoulder. "Besides, it's basically impossible to do with cards. So come at me already."

"Yes ma'am." He bowed before assuming a battle stance rushing at her, taking a low road and swiping a card at her stomach. Her palm landed on his forehead and he rolled backwards.

"No good. You paused on impact. I should be able to feel the next hit within a half second, and the same goes for the third. Do it again." Shinji got on his feet and dove forward again, this time getting two hits before being flung back. "Nice, now do it faster to make sure you get the third hit in."

"Okay… here goes nothing." He crouched low running full bore at her, swiping a hit across her stomach before his opposite hand came down from above. Shinji's original attack hand flipped over and palmed her hip as he thrust his left palm into her chest. "HA!" A spark jumped between the two cards, using her as a conduit.

"Engh." It made her stagger back. She fingered her heart in disbelief.

"Miss Sheena, are you all right?" Shinji gasped. "I'm sorry. I don't know what happened."

"He… managed to hurt me, even through the IFF Marker." She shook her head and clapped as she came back over to him. "Looks like you found one of your special attacks, Shinji. You manipulated the mana in the air and converted it to a jolt of electricity that passed between your cards. I think that should be called Shock Seal."

"Are you sure you're all right? I'm so sorry."

"It just tingles a little. I'm fine." She patted his shoulder. "Now let's talk about other abilities. Guardian Seals tend to react to different hand signals that represent different animals of the zodiac." She showed him each one in turn. "Now prepare to take a hit." Shinji braced himself. "If I combine a seal with the snake symbol…." Shinji's arm went numb for a split second when it impacted, a blue particle was absorbed into the card. "That's a Drain Seal."

"So if I do this…." He duplicated her action on her leg, and she went down on one knee. "That's Drain Seal?"

"Yeah, that's right." She shook out her leg as it began to tingle. "You'll have to experiment to find out which ones work for you. And even then, sometimes it takes a while for one to be learned, so keep at them."

"What other things can you do with those seals?"

She smiled. "Here's a really neat one. Watch carefully." She tossed her card forward and it spun in the air. She took a jump back and started making signs at a blinding speed. The card multiplied, and then all of them exploded, forcing Shinji to shield his eyes and back up to her side. "I call that one Pyre Seal Pinion. It's more powerful if it's focused on a single enemy though. That was my wide area version."

"So you can show me how to do that one too, Miss Sheena?"

The young woman shook her head. "That's one of mine that only a select few can do. Like I can't do your Shock Seal. Don't worry, you'll be able to figure some out on your own, it'll just take time."

As Sheena and Shinji trained together off to the side, Asuka was working on charging up alongside Zelos and Genis. "Done!" She said happily as the ring below her disappeared.

"That wasn't supposed to be a race." Zelos sighed. "You're totally missing the point of this exercise, Asuka."

"So what? I still beat you."

"Ugh." Genis scratched his forehead. "Asuka, anyone can focus their magic to their max." The boy closed his eyes and his magical ring enveloped the both of them in seconds. "The problem is that this much energy unleashed at once is virtually impossible for us to control, and trying to could be deadly." He knelt down and diffused some of the collected mana back into the ground, shrinking the size of the circle to his height in diameter. "This is usually a standard average, when the ring diameter reaches your height."

"If you can go higher and still control it, good for you, but we want to see you actually hold that charge for a while. That will determine your proficiency level."

Asuka sighed. "Fine. How long am I supposed to go?" She put her hand flat against her sword and another charge appeared below her, this time equaling her height.

"Hold it as long as you can without it starting to hurt. We're timing you." Genis bounced his kendama to the seconds.

Zelos and Genis stood there, waiting. The redheaded Chosen walked around her, noticing a drop of sweat roll down her temple. "You're done."

"I can still go…." She whispered through gritted teeth.

"I said you're done!" He pulled her hand off her sword. "I told you, once it starts to hurt, you stop!" He released his grip on her arm, the magical energy completely dissipating below her. "What do you keep trying to prove? That you're better than everyone here?"

"Look, I said I could keep going! What's a little pain if I can manage to hold a charge for longer than normal?" She rubbed her wrist. "And if you ever touch me again…."

"Well that 'little pain' can rip you apart from the inside, and then you're useless to everyone including yourself!" Genis stepped up to her, snarling. "When were you planning to stop, when you passed out? Because at that point it's basically too late! If Zelos hadn't done that, you could have had an organ fail. First the appendix and the gall bladder, then maybe a kidney or the liver, a lung or heart maybe, but you would have done some serious damage that we can't fix!"

"Look, I just want to be stronger faster. I'm not going to be dead weight as long as I'm with you!"

"If you keep ignoring what we tell you, that's exactly what you'll be!" Zelos whirled around and stuck his finger between her eyes. "Everyone may be capable of magic, but there are only a select few who can actually use it effectively. If you're going to carry on like you are, this training is over, and you can sit in the back and cower!"

Asuka spread her hand and slapped him hard. "Don't call me a coward. No one calls me a coward." Though her teeth were bared, she had a little smile in the corner of her mouth.

Zelos rubbed his burning cheek, his smile hidden by his hand. "Are you going to train properly then?"

"Yes. Let's do this." She closed her eyes again and began to focus.

Regal was down on one knee, flexing his wrists as white particles rose from the ring below him. "I have it! Healer!"

"And that's both of our healing abilities." Raine spoke. "You can tell the differences, correct?"

"Yes." Rei nodded. "Your healing abilities are more potent, and can be used on single targets or overall. Sir Regal's ability is focused on a single target to provide enough to continue fighting. My ability is a middleground of the two."

"Very good. There is something you need to know about mana charges. Make sure that you don't hold the charge for too long, or the collected energy can threaten to overload your organs. That's why we release our abilities the moment we have enough energy to use it, that and there's usually an immediate need to do so. Understood?"

"Understood." Rei looked down at her kendama. "Professor Sage, you and Master Sage use a staff and kendama respectively, however they do not seem to be effective physical weapons. How do you defend yourself?"

"We both can use attack magic, Genis moreso than myself. Mine are more support-related, such as Acuteness and Field Barrier, which is why I normally stay to the rear. Until you get a better grasp on your combat style in this world, I would recommend you do the same."

"I understand." Rei nodded.

"Now for the real training. Everyone bring it in!" Raine called out to the other groups, and they all met in the center. Collette flapped over from the bags as Lloyd finished dousing the flames. "Now that everyone has gotten a bit of training in, I think it's time we get to some group sparing. This will work on your teamwork and combo abilities. Ayanami, Asuka, and Shinji are with me. Lloyd, Sheena, Zelos, and…" Raine stopped suddenly, looking around. "Where's Presea?"

"You mean she hasn't come back yet?" Genis gulped, rushing to hoist his bag over his shoulder. "Come on!"

"Everyone on alert." Lloyd grunted as he lifted his bag over his shoulder, the others getting theirs in turn.

"What's going on, Collette?" Asuka quickly trotted up to her as the team spread out in a line.

"One of our team has gone missing without warning. It's a very good possibility that she's been cornered by monsters." Collette whispered back. "It's usually nothing, but we do a search just in case." She flapped her wings and rose into the air, shielding her eyes from the sun.

Shinji matched pace between Asuka and Sheena, overhearing the girls' conversation. "What kinds of monsters are we talking about here, Miss Sheena?"

"Boy, you really aren't from around here, are you?" Sheena's eyes darted every which way, peering into the distance. "Giant potatoes, evil ladybugs, killer bunnies, cherry throwing gelatin, and my personal favorite fake treasure boxes. And there's plenty more where that came from." Sheena gasped. "Got her! Collette, dead ahead about 100 paces!"

"She's fighting, let's go!" The girl grasped her chakram tightly and dove as everyone else drew their weapons and ran forward at high speed.

Presea was swinging her axe back and forth as a large swarm of extremely large and hungry-looking ladybugs hovered around her. "Kgh." She rose to block one that tackled, only to get hit in the shoulderblade by another behind her. She put all her strength into whirling her weapon around like a shotputter with the ball and chain, striking the enemies at the same level before it and she jumped up. The crystal glowed brightly on her chest and she slammed her axe down hard into the ground, tossing up chunks of rock. "Die." Two of the bugs exploded into purple slop that quickly evaporated.

Lloyd leapt high into the air. "Toryea!" He lunged forward, catching one of the bugs in the cross of his swords as he spread his arms, tearing the insect apart. "Sorry we're late Presea."

Regal was next, launching his spiked greave into the underside of a bug as he leapt up. Whirling around in midair, he plummeted to the ground, crushing the insect under his heels. "Are you hurt?"

"Only minor damage has been sustained, however the sheer number makes it difficult for my attacks to gain momentum to be effective."

"Well we're here to even the odds!" Zelos dashed forward, thrusting his sword into one of the golden insects. A quick flash of a purple ring appearing around the hilt sent a bolt of lightning down upon the target.

"Aqua Edge!" Genis's kendama flew forward, three blue cutters hurtling out from the topper.

Sheena crouched under a beetle's tackle and leapt. Whirling around in midair, she tossed a card at it and used a dragon signal. It glowed red hot before cutting through the bug. "Power Seal!" She landed on and backflipped off of another bug, flinging two cards at it.

Raine had stayed back with the Earthers. "I'm sorry to say this, but it looks like your training will be actual battle experience. Be careful, because without Exspheres fighting these things may prove difficult. I'll back you up with everything I have! Field Barrier!" She stamped her staff into the ground and a magical shockwave spread from her, covering them in an almost prism-like shield.

Asuka was the first to draw her sword. "Wait, these things are supposed to be dangerous?" She rushed one, taking an upwards swipe just as it rose quickly into the air. "What?" It took a swift diving headbutt at her, blowing her down.

"Asuka!" Shinji smacked the beetle between the eyes, not hesitating with the second shot. Pressing his hands hard against the cards, a charge ran between them, sending the golden ladybug flying back. He dropped down in front of the girl. "Asuka, are you okay?"

"I'm fine." She grunted as she used her sword to push herself up, gripping her forehead. "Shinji, look out!"

The angry beetle was charging again. "Um, um…." Shinji fumbled with his hands, trying to remember what signal was which. "Seal Wall!" One of his cards multiplied in front of him into a shield that took the blow before dissipating.

Asuka used the boy as a pommel, leaping over him to stab the enemy in the face flipping backwards as she ripped her Ice Dagger out of it, turning the monster into purple slop. When she landed she immediately went into a mana charge. She slammed her blade into the rock. "Flaming Drive!" A pillar of fire slammed straight into two insects that were in line. As it faltered, she closed in, swiping her sword on the ground and sending up a shockwave before jabbing it into the enemy. The counterattack was a short tackle. "Won't work twice! Red Wind!" She swatted the bug with her scabbard, which created a bright red wave in front of her, flipping the insect the opposite way and disorienting it. "I just got an idea!" A light blue ring appeared below her feet as she closed her eyes.

"That close?" Shinji gasped and slid in-between her and the ladybug. "Drain Seal!" He pressed a card against its face and it weakened enough to hit the ground. "I'm needed here." He whispered as he made a rabbit signal and closed his eyes for half a second. "Seal Barrage!" Cards flew from his hands forcing the bug to back up with every hit, the fifth one sending it to its grave.

Asuka opened her eyes. "Aw, you took it!" She looked for another one and shoved her weapon into the ground. "Chilling Drive!" Shinji jumped out of the way as the frozen pillar slammed into another bug, killing it instantly. "Looks like they don't like ice that much."

As this occurred, Ayanami targeted the closest beetle and swung the topper of her kendama into it. When she noticed it didn't even flinch when she hit it, she backed up as the bug charged. Raising her free hand, it hit a barrier of orange octagons. "AT Protect." She stood next to Raine as a brown mana charge appeared at her feet.

"I'll help." Raine raised her staff to the sky. "Acuteness!" Anyone within range gained sharper vision.

Ayanami raised her glowing kendama at the enemy gunning for her. "Quake!" The earth opened below the insect and slammed shut again, spewing rocks into the air.

"Shinji, Asuka, double team that one!" Raine ordered behind her quivering staff. "Nurse!" Four summoned medical imps ran to them and disappeared, giving their energy to heal them.

"Haaaaahh!" The two attacking teammates yelled. Asuka slammed her sword deep into the beetle as Shinji spun his cards around her blade, creating suction to draw it deeper onto the sword until it disappeared in a puff of smoke.

The Earthen squad joined the others, fending the bugs off. "This is way more than we've had to deal with before." Lloyd grunted, swiping up from the underbelly before using the other sword to slam it into the ground. "Collette."

"I understand." She looked into the sky and opened her wings, a gentle pink and purple light caressing her. "Oh holy one, cast thy purifying light upon these corrupt souls."

"What is this?" Ayanami stared at her and her body suddenly began to move on its own, bringing her to the same position, standing on her toes.

"Light of judgment. Judgment!" Collette raised her hand to the sky and beams of light randomly fired straight into the ground, destroying a multitude of the giant ladybugs.

"From the darkest of nights to the brightest of moons, all heavenly bodies in the sky, I beg for your assistance now. Starburst!" Directly in front of her, a four point star landed on top of the leader of the final pack of beetles and exploded, sending a cascading shockwave into the others that destroyed all of its ranks.

After Collette confirmed that everything was secure, Shinji collapsed to his knees. "Well, at least we survived."

Asuka shrugged as she shoved her dagger back into her scabbard. "That was actually some of the most fun I've had in a while."

"Well, for a first time fight without your machines, you did very well." Raine offered Shinji her hand and stood him up. "If I was grading you, you would all get As."

Sheena fanned herself with her cards. "Shinji, that Seal Barrage was amazing." She blushed. "If I'm not careful, you'll wind up being more than a match for me."

"And would you mind teaching me that Demonic Thrust trick, Asuka?" Lloyd put his swords away. "I've been trying to figure out the right execution for a week now."

Compliments came from all around, congratulating them on their first victory, but one person remained silent and slackjawed. Collette eventually shut her mouth and went forward. "Ayanami, what was that during the battle? That was a prayer, wasn't it?"

"You also gripped your chest before you began." Raine stepped in front of Ayanami and did a quick examination of her. "Was that what started it?"

"Perhaps… I truthfully do not know however."

"But how? I thought I was the only one." Collette put her hands together. "Could it be…."

Presea understood as she covered the red crystal on her chest. "Then it must be her Cruxius Crystal. It may be beginning to manifest."

"Ayanami… has a Cruxius Crystal?" Shinji swallowed, knowing more than the other two Earthers thanks to Raine's lecture the night before. "Is that even possible?"

"I do not know, Ikari." Rei pressed her hand against her chest. "However, during the battle I felt something, a power that needed to be released quickly, somewhere deep inside of me."

"It doesn't make sense though." Lloyd scratched his head. "From all we know, they're like Exspheres, and have to be applied directly to the skin to do anything, and to control it, it needs a type of Key Crest. If Ayanami has a Cruxius Crystal that works, then she'd have to have a key crest with it inside her."

"This is all way too confusing." Zelos shrugged. "But either way, welcome to the club, lovely lady." He put an arm on Rei's shoulder.

She stared at the gesture, not sure what to make of it. "Club?"

"Sylverant, Tethe'-alla, Earth. Magic, magic, and magic. Prayer, … okay so I don't pray, but you do. And most importantly Cruxius Crystal, Cruxius Crystal, and possible Cruxius Crystal." He pointed to Collette, himself, and Rei in turn."

"You don't have a Cruxius Crystal, Zelos." Sheena crossed her arms.

"My sister has it. Something about field research, I dunno. But the point is Collette and I are both Chosen of our worlds. Looks like we managed to find Earth's Chosen without even trying."

Rei's eyes widened, showing a rare state of emotion: Surprise. "I am… a Chosen?" She looked down to the young Presea, who only answered with a small smile.


	4. Chapter 3

Tales of Evangelion Rewrite 3

The Departure

After their ordeal with the beetle horde, the group of eleven sat down for a bit of food. While regaining their strength, all eyes seemed to be on Ayanami, her new position as Earth's Chosen confusing her to no end. "Please tell me, what does a Chosen do?"

"The Chosen goes on a mission to unlock the altars of mana, the life force of the planet, whenever it's in decline. It's a process called the Regeneration of the World." Collette pressed her hand to her heart.

"Tethe'-alla hasn't had trouble for a long time, so I never went through it. Suits me just fine, since my title brings all the ladies to my doorstep." You haven't been paying attention if you don't know who that was.

"My journey started because Sylvarant was dying. During my final trial, we found out that it was all a front for Cruxius's gains. Lloyd and the others managed to rescue me, and we wound up here, looking to find a way to save both worlds." Collette looked at the Tower of Salvation in the distance, sighing sadly.

"The Regeneration of the World? Earth has no such ritual." Rei stated blankly.

"Nothing at all? Doesn't your world ever go into decline?" Raine's head perked up.

"There is some decline in population and economically, but no one has had to do what you are describing. You would be hard fought to find fiction of it as well."

"That's… UNBELIEVABLE!" Raine got up quickly and started pacing, a maddened look spreading over her face. "Your world must have an incredible source of mana. Or perhaps your world doesn't fight with another for mana. Or maybe…."

As she continued to rant on, Lloyd immediately got bored. His wandering eyes landed on Shinji, who was once again curled into his depressed position while trying to pay attention. Lloyd tapped him with his scabbard, but the younger boy ignored it. He did it twice more, but Shinji just shrugged it off. 'Is he used to being teased or something?' Only after he placed a hand on his shoulder did Shinji look up. Lloyd cocked his head towards a nearby ridge, and Shinji nodded, the both of them excusing themselves and heading for it. Shinji sat down on the ridge, dangling his feet over the edge. Almost on instinct, he judged the distance between him and the ground. "Thinking of jumping?" Lloyd finally said after watching him for a bit.

Shinji's head snapped up in surprise. "Wha… what? N-no!"

"Don't worry, I'm not planning on stopping you. You've obviously got some big problems in that little head of yours. If you want to take the easy way out, far be it from me to stop you. Hey, why don't you make it honorable and fall on one of my swords instead?"

"I'm not going to!" Shinji stood up quickly, facing him. "It's just that…."

Lloyd got in his face. "I want you to know one thing. You can't afford to feel sorry for yourself around here. You do and you'll be killed, that's almost a certainty. I've spent too many times doing that myself, and every time, people got hurt or killed." He stepped back and crossed his arms. "I need to know right here and now what's going to happen if I put you in the fight."

"I always try to do my best, even if what I'm doing I hate." Shinji looked to the ground, avoiding eye contact.

Lloyd sighed. "What made you like this, kid? Did this 'Angel War' do this to you?"

"Eva."

"Huh?"

"That monstrous defense machine might have really ripped out the last ounce of humanity I had left after my mother died, and my father tossed me aside." He let out an ironic chuckle.

Lloyd's anger turned to shock, looking away. "I'm sorry… my mother died when I was young. She was a victim of the Exsphere experiment, which you probably already know about from Raine."

Shinji nodded. "It was only a year ago that my father basically pushed me into the Evangelion. To finally be needed by him, even if it was to fight. It gave me the purpose I had lacked most of my life." A tear rolled down his cheek. "When you sit inside it, it's like your body becomes it. I've had my eye and skull pierced. I've had wriggling tentacles driven through me, been boiled alive, skewered by a giant set of teeth, been buried in the ground, burned by acid, and was in the middle of two gigantic explosions. But I still keep going."

"So you've been tortured." Lloyd bit his lip. "I'm sorry Shinji, I couldn't have known."

Shinji looked at the plugsuit on his arms. "I think I died in the last one, but something rescued me… sent me here…." He balled his fist and stared into Lloyd's eyes. "My point is that I'll always give it my all, no matter what it is."

"Are you prepared to kill, Shinji?" Lloyd sat down on a rock, leaning an arm on his knee. "Those Angels, you did kill them, right?"

He nodded. "Along with countless helpless lives."

"You're not alone in that, Shinji. Everyone down there has had an experience where things we've done have gotten others killed. Regal bears his shame every day. Sheena blames herself for Volt going wild and killing off half of her city. And Genis and I were banished from Iselia after the Desians tried to flush us out by burning the village."

Shinji pinched the bridge of his nose. "Maybe it's a blessing that I came here. Since I'm away from Eva, in a different world altogether, I could start fresh. But everything about Eva was familiar to me, and I liked that. But now that I'm here, nothing's familiar, which I hate everything about. But if I stay, then the Earth will be destroyed, along with my friends. I'm so confused that I don't know what to think anymore."

"That's something else I get. That Kratos guy from yesterday? He was one of our original team. Turns out he was working for Cruxius the entire time, getting us to where he wanted us to go. Then with the whole Church of Martel and the Desian fiasco turned everything upside-down. It's really hard to know who to trust."

"Then why are you trusting me?"

"Hey, at first, I didn't trust you as far as I could throw you. But you helped us out in battle, and just trusted me with your biggest problem. The least I can do is return that, you know?"

"I guess."

"Good. I'm glad we got that cleared up." Lloyd got up and patted him on the shoulder.

"I hope I've not been too much of a burden with that."

"Nah. But I'm kinda worried about Rei."

"Ayanami?" Shinji turned to where Lloyd was looking, at the campsite down below. "What about her?"

"She's acting like Presea. Strike that. She's even worse."

"That's normal for her. She's been like that since I've known her."

Lloyd frowned and crossed his arms again. "Not from my experience it's not. The last two times Cruxius Crystals acted weird, Collette became almost like a deaf, mute puppet, while Presea was closed off like Rei. I've seen what an unprotected Exsphere can do to a person, and I don't want to ever find out what an unprotected Cruxius Crystal will do."

Shinji nodded. "That doesn't sound pretty."

"I was able to help Collette and Presea by creating a Key Crest for their Crystals. I think I could probably do one for Rei, but I need help since each person has different traits that need to be engraved into the molding. You seem to know more about her than Asuka does."

"More like she doesn't care." Shinji said quickly.

"Think you can help me make it?"

"Well, I don't mind. I don't want to see Ayanami hurt either, but if that thing on your hand is a Key Crest, how are we going to get one on her Cruxius Crystal if it's inside her?"

Lloyd shrugged. "The only thing we can do is hope it surfaces, and then we can contain it right away. We should be ready for that."

"So what do we do?"

"Well first…." He pulled out a lump of copperish-gold rock. "I've got some Inhibitor Ore here that should suffice…."

"There you two are! We were starting to think about sending a search party for you." Sheena said, tapping her foot.

"So where'd you run off to?" Asuka glared at Shinji, making him flinch and stutter.

"I needed Shinji's help on an important project. Sort of like a gift to you guys." Lloyd covered for him quickly.

"Gifts? For us?" Asuka blinked in surprise. "You've done way too much already though!"

"It is true. There is no necessity for us to receive anything from you, who have been extremely hospitable to us."

"And on that, I don't agree. You'll need these if you're going to go smacking around some monsters." Lloyd handed Asuka a piece of metal with a circular hole in it that had mysterious etchings, depicting strength and flame. "That's a Key Crest. Mounting that on the back of your hand with an Exsphere is crucial for its power to be controlled. Exspheres enhance your abilities, making you stronger and more resilient, making it easy for you to recover from wounds."

Asuka put it on her right hand for a second and examined it. "I'll have to wait until it has an Exsphere in it, but I kinda like it. You made this yourself, Lloyd?"

He shook his head. "Not completely. When your dad's a dwarf, you kind of pick up on the detail work. Shinji was the one that shaped the inhibitor ore."

Shinji held up his own Key Crest, inscribed with symbols of resilience and music. "It's not such a big deal."

"Yeah right." Lloyd ruffled Shinji's hair. "You took one piece of Inhibitor Ore and made it into three Key Crests. I would have been only able to make one. That's quite a feat." Shinji blushed.

"Lloyd, is your math really that bad?" Genis harped at him. "I'm only counting two Key Crests, and you said there were three."

"Yeah, we ran out of materials to finish the last one with what we had on hand. Sheena, you have the fabrics in your bag, right? Can we get a ribbon?"

"A ribbon? Sure… um…" She opened up her pack and dug through it. "Will blue do?"

"Yeah, that'll work, right Shinji?"

"Um… I guess so. I'm not very good with fashion." Shinji looked it over as the girl handed it to him.

"You said it Third, I didn't!" Asuka teased from the rear, drawing a chuckle from Genis and Zelos.

With a few flicks of his wrist, Shinji finished the final Key Crest and held it up for everyone to see. It was a metallic necklace with a spherical hole in the center. Lloyd's etchings depicted stoicism, bravery, and intellect. The length of the necklace chain was replaced with the ribbon, which was to be tied at the rear. Lloyd spoke as the girls admired it. "Now Rei, if Presea is right about the Cruxis Crystal, you'll need this desperately. It should contain the Crystal's power if it emerges, so try it on."

Zelos made a long whistle. "Wow. I've taught you well." Asuka bit her lip as she fingered the crest on her hand, picking at it in jealousy.

Rei examined the Crest. "I apologize, but what do I do with this?"

Shinji slapped his forehead. "Of course. Forgot, sorry. You've never worn jewelry." He went behind her and lifted it up to her neck, tying it tightly at her nape. The metal draped down to her chest while the ribbon streams, being excessively long, dangled down to her waist. "Not too tight?" She shook her head. "Good." He stepped back to Lloyd's side.

"Pretty." Collette admired it.

"I think we did pretty good, Shinji." Lloyd patted him on the back.

Ayanami looked around at the faces around her. "I suppose…" A smile wiped across her face. "This is an appropriate action for the occasion. Thank you."

Eight packs were hoisted over their shoulders as they faced the sea. Lloyd opened up their Wing Pack and the four flying machines they flew in with appeared. Regal squatted down and did the math. "This may be a problem. We'll have to triple-up on riding."

"I was thinking that too…" Genis slid his hand across one of the seats, pressing it up and down as it levitated. "We'll have to distribute the weight more evenly."

"You don't have to worry about me." Collette unfurled her wings. "I can fly myself."

Shinji's cards slid into his hands and he took a defensive pose. His body froze as he felt a finger poke into his back. "Don't try, Shinji." Sheena pressed an immobilization seal onto his back, concentrating her energy into it with the other hand in a symbol. "You know she's a victim, like everyone else." Shinji stared at Collette as the others argued with her about flying on her own. "I'm going to release you now, so put your cards away." She lifted off the seal, and his cards disappeared from view. They both breathed a sigh of relief.

"Thank you, Miss Sheena." He looked away. "It's taking some getting used to."

"I know. I've been there."

"Well, now that that's all been settled." Zelos grinned. "How much do you girls w…" The immobilization seal landed on his lips.

"Don't ask a girl's weight so indiscreetly!" Sheena snarled, but quickly winked at Shinji.

"Here's what I propose." Raine tapped her staff into the ground. "Since we don't have time to train the Earthens how to fly the Rieards, we should double up like this: Sheena and Asuka on one. Shinji and Lloyd will ride with me. Regal, Presea, and Rei will be on Three. Zelos and Genis will take the last."

"And why do I have to ride with tall, red, and stupid?" Genis thumbed towards Zelos.

"You're not exactly my number one either, shorty!"

"Quit that right now." Raine said in a stern tone. "Genis, would you rather I put Presea with Zelos?"

The realization washed over him in a split second. "On second thought, I'll stick with Zelos."

A slow takeoff and acceleration made it very evident that Regal's Rieard was the slowest of the group, so they all fell back to match, letting him take point. Lloyd's was to the left flank, Collette in the middle, and Zelos's to the right. Directly behind Collette was Sheena's Rieard, the fastest of the four.

As they continued to fly aimlessly, three separate conversations went on simultaneously. Shinji had looked around. "No monsters?"

"Hmm? What was that Shinji?" Lloyd turned around.

"Uh? Oh I just noticed there aren't any flying monsters around. That's all."

"Yeah, you're pretty much right. If anything the sky is the safest areas other than the cities. Look over there." He pointed towards a large group of islands with fans attached to the bottom. "Those people found a way to live in the sky. That's actually the last refuge for half-elves, who are persecuted below. I've got to say that the skies are the safest place to be, even though I wouldn't want to live in it."

"That's only half correct, Lloyd." The woman driving spoke over her shoulder. Lloyd and Shinji sat up straighter. "It's true that many of the flying creatures we've met can't make it to this altitude, but the more dangerous ones can. Let's not forget about those deadly dragons we faced when rescuing Collette."

"… Well that's kind of disturbing!" Lloyd pouted.

A large white spire that reached the heavens came over the horizon. Asuka whistled at it. Sheena narrowed her gaze. "The Tower of Salvation… where Collette almost lost her humanity… when Cruxis betrayed us all."

"Oh…" Asuka looked away for a moment, before raising her head. "Hey Sheena, why is it that you guys hoof it everywhere?"

"Um… I'm not sure I understand."

"Well, I mean, so far I don't see any monsters up here. Yet you seem to walk more than you fly."

"Oh, I get it! Do your people have a saying like 'what doesn't kill you makes you stronger?'"

"Word for word, yeah."

"Though we don't like to fight per-se, we do so to make sure that we're powerful enough to beat the really tough enemies. They've been getting steadily harder lately. Plus we've had to fight the Summon Spirits themselves."

"I wish I could fight along side you, but your Exspheres give you an extra edge."

"It's not fun and games, you know. There's always a high risk of dying."

"How about a nine-factor percentile of surviving? We've had to deal with that before."

Sheena's jaw dropped open. "I… I think you have me trumped."

Genis pulled out a small map of Tethe'-alla and looked down into the ocean. "One, two, three, four, five. One two three! One, two, three, four, five, six, se…"

"Do you mind? I'm trying to concentrate on flying up here. What are you doing anyway?"

"I'm trying to determine if we can jump the spatial rip by timing our velocities to the landmarks." Before Zelos could ask, he explained. "When we went through the first time, we came in at insanely high speeds. If we aren't at that speed one of three things could happen. 1: We could be bounced back here. 2: We could be sent into another dimension we don't want to go to. 3: We disintegrate. Argh… there's no way we can make it at this speed. We're way too slow."

"Hey, Lloyd, you catch that?" Zelos yelled ahead. "The brat says we're too slow to make the jump!"

"Well that's bad! If we can't make it now, how are we getting back to Sylverant?"

"I told you guys that once before!" Sheena answered. "The only way a Rieard can jump through the rip is to supercharge it at a Renegade base!"

"Can't we just ask Volt for more juice?" Zelos made a suggestion that didn't involve girls for once.

"You want to negotiate with that buzzing ball? Besides, he's giving as much power as he can without hurting himself to just power these things!"

"Wait, you mean we're all stuck here?" Asuka yelled.

"Now let's all just calm down for a moment." Raine answered the group. "There's always another way. If there's an entrance, there's always an exit."

"So what do we do in the meantime?" Shinji asked, a worried look on his face.

Lloyd blinked as he looked around. "Hey, it's gone! The wind must have blown away the explosion already."

"Oh right!" Collette nodded. "The one caused by that massive strike."

"Hold it. What massive strike?" Asuka raised her hand.

"Something fell from the sky before, something big. It stirred up a huge cloud of dust when it hit. Also, three other things were sent down, which we followed to find you."

Rei lowered her brow. "You withheld information. If we had made the jump, we likely would have lost a valuable clue."

"Forgetfulness is common to Lloyd. It would be wise to ignore that trait." Presea spoke quickly.

"Hey!"

"Regardless, we should investigate immediately. I request a change of course."

"Sounds good to me." Lloyd shrugged. "We had wanted to check that one out first, but as the Professor said, it was too dangerous." They banked towards the crash site.

"So this thing was big, right?" Asuka asked her riding partner. "How big are we talking about?"

"I have no clue. It was covered in flames, so it probably was way smaller than it looked." Sheena shrugged. "Raine, do you have any idea?"

"Yeah, even a ballpark would help at this point."

Raine shook her head. "There are too many variables, factors, and velocities to calculate. I don't think it's possible to…."

"It was about the size of the Altamaria Hotel." Regal turned around in his seat to interrupt her.

"That's big?"

"One of the tallest in Tethe'-alla next to the Coliseum."

"That's pretty big…. Asuka, do you think it could be one of our mechas?" Shinji asked.

"I hope so. I feel naked without my Eva."

Raine's brow furrowed. 'How does Regal know about the Altamaria Hotel? Every time we go in the city, he stays outside.'

As the Eastern mainland passed under them, the crater came into view. "Woah! That thing is so huge it makes my Gravity Well look like a speck!" Genis's jaw dropped at the destruction.

Suddenly, Collette convulsed in pain and gripped her sides. "No! Not now! AAAHHH!" Her wings disappeared and she began to plummet.

"COLLETTE!" Lloyd gasped, reaching for her, but missed her by inches.

"Sheena, dive!" Asuka gripped the bike tightly as the girl put it into a nosedive and cranked the output. They overtook Collette quickly and pulled under her. Asuka's ankles gripped the bike tightly as she reached for the girl. "Come on. Come on!" It was still too far away. "Collette! You have to reach! Wake up and take my hand!"

"My death is the only way to save them." Collette whispered to herself.

"Collette! Open your eyes!"

"I want to see my true parents. Mother? Is that you I see?"

"Don't give in! You need to let me help you!"

"I'm ready to die. Take me with you, mother." She stretched out a welcoming embrace for the illusion. It was enough to grab her wrist and pull her through it.

Swinging the girl into her lap ripped her outfit at the nape of her neck. 'What the hell?' Collette's skin was covered in greenish/blue circles under her clothes. "Sheena! Pull up!"

Sheena stood on the panel and yanked the bars up with all her might. The Rieard resisted, just pulling the nose up. "We're overloaded! I can't break free!" A dark shadow overcast the kunochi. "I've come this far. I refuse to let us die today!"

"Sheena, you're crazy! What are you going…."

Three circles on the points of a triangle appeared blow her feet, glowing between brown and blue. "Droplet of water and speck of dust! Giant ocean and looming mountain! I summon thee Undine! Gnome!" The summon spirits of water and earth appeared before her, the woman with bubbles in her veins and the giant mole with a pickaxe. "Combine your powers and make a soft field for us to land in!" They dropped down to the ground below them, and it began to churn and twist, creating a lake of mud. "Hang on!"

"To what? Where are the seatbelts on this thing?"

"What are seatbelts?"

"DammMMIIIIIIIIITTT!" Asuka screamed as they prepared for the hit.

The Rieard impacted, pitching forward and tossing the girls out as they called their defensive moves. "Guardian Seal!" "Red Wind!" The trick saved them from most of the momentum, but the defense dissipated far too quickly for their liking, and they were sent spinning through the mud, sliding to a halt. Sheena was unconscious, but breathing… her face in the open air. Collette was face down in the mud, her outfit torn all the way down her back.

Asuka lifted her head and spit, wiping off as much mud as she could. Her vision was cloudy and wobbly, but she could still see the muddy blonde. "Co…lle…tte." She crawled over, and then saw the girl's back, covered in the blue-green dots, obscured by the mud surrounding it. "What… happened?"

She flipped the girl over in her lap and smacked her chest. It forced Collette to cough out the mud. The other Rieards come down quickly. The leading one landed first, calling out their names as they tried to find their way down the hill.

"Sheena! Are you down there?" Raine called.

"Asuka! Asuka, say something!" Shinji dashed around the edge, trying to find a way down.

"Engh!" Lloyd leapt over the edge and began sliding down the side of the fissure. "COLLETTE! COLLETTE!"

The girl reacted to his voice, opening her eyes, trying to focus on the red-head above her. "As…ka."

"Hey. Try to stay with me." Asuka's reply was also very weak.

"My back… I can't… let him… see it… please!" She lost consciousness again.

Whatever it was, that stuff wasn't something she wanted out in the open. She sat the blonde up and grabbed a fistful of mud, layering it on her back and neck. Her soiled body went back into Asuka's lap again just before Lloyd slid to a stop in front of them. "Collette! Asuka, she's not…."

"She's just sleeping."

Raine brought a limping Sheena over to them, Shinji following close behind. "We need to get to an inn. I can work on them in a better capacity there."

"This forest seems rather familiar." He spoke as the rest slogged up to them.

"Indeed. Ozette is close by. We should bring them there." Presea nodded.

"We should hurry. If we're on foot, it'll be night before we know it." Zelos leaned down. "Give Collette to me, I'll carry her."

"Don't come near her!" Lloyd slid in front of her. "In this state… I'll never let you take advantage of her!"

"Just who do you think I am? I'm a charmer, yes, but I'm NOT a pervert! Taking advantage of a girl would tarnish my name and make me lose my status as Chosen! I have never been so insulted…!"

"You've been trying to flirt with Collette since the day you met her! I'm not…!"

"Enough." Rei walked between them. "This argument is getting nowhere, nor is it the time to be arguing it. I will transport her myself. Zelos should retrieve the Rieards." Rei lifted the girl effortlessly, mud soiling the pure-white plug suit. When he didn't move, she gave Zelos a cold look that started him to the crashed vehicle.

With the weight off her legs, Asuka stood up. Making eye contact with Shinji, she smiled. "Another successful rescue by the great Asuka Langley Sohryu."

"Asuka… are you okay? You're trembling." He stepped forward with a worried look.

Pride got in the way of her admitting it. "I'm fine, see?" She took a step forward and her legs began to buckle. Shinji was on her in a second, the girl pressing against him as he struggled to stay upright. "See? Nothing to worry about, Shinj-idiot." Her face hit his chest and she went limp.

"Asuka!" He held her wrist, desperately searching for a pulse. He sighed when he found it. "Okay." He hoisted her up as best he could. "Idiot."

In a chain, they all emerged from the mud pit, heading for the town of Ozette.


	5. Chapter 4

Tales of Evangelion Rewrite 4

Forged Bonds

A gang of evil insects patrolled the forest path to Ozette, though still a fair distance away. The bushes on the side rustled as the branches were put back into place. Lloyd returned to the group, crouched low. "We're not going to avoid this one. I'll have to come up with battle assignments." He squinted with one eye as he thought. "Since Colette and Sheena are out, the Professor should stay back too. I'm worried one of them might be more hurt than we can see. Regal, you're our last line. Make sure nothing gets close to them." He nodded. "As for the attack team… Zelos, you're our healer."

"First Aid all the way, huh?"

"Otherwise, long range magic. Genis that goes for you too."

"Nothing new on my end."

"Presea and I will be the Strikers. Divide and conquer. But if a really mean one shows up, we'll have to take it on together."

"Understood."

Lloyd smiled as he stood up, balling his fist. "With this lineup, it should be a piece of cake!" A giant caterpillar erupted from the bush behind him. "Ueh?"

Presea slid in front of him and poised her axe to block its metallic legs. "Gagh!" A Gold Beetle divebombed her from the side of a tree, knocking her away.

"Presea!" Lloyd gasped. The caterpillar hissed, bringing his attention to the front just as it dove for him. He leapt high into the air and dove, slicing off a piece of its exoskeleton as he flew down. Whirling around they met sword on leg.

"Presea!" Genis and Zelos ran to get in range of the Beetle, until another giant caterpillar slid between her and them.

Lloyd struggled against his enemy before taking a hop back. His opponent curled up and rolled towards him like a wheel. "No way!" He blocked, sending the wheelapillar ricocheting into the air. It unfolded and extended its metal legs forward, scratching into his back, sending him into a daze.

Presea swung her axe in a horizontal circle, hitting both the Beetle and the Caterpillar. She leapt up and landed two swings into the Beetle's face. "Cool off!" A mana charge collected around Genis. "Ice Tornado!" A whirlwind with chunks of ice swirled around their target and Presea's. "You guys don't like ice, do you?"

"Burn baby!" Zelos put his wrist forward. "Eruption!" Trailing in the same area as Genis, a dome of lava bubbled up, tossing them into the air. The caterpillar burst apart from the heat.

Presea whirled her axe like a baton and slammed it into the ground, rocks jumping from the impact impaling the beetle until it burst into goo. Once he shook out of his stun, Lloyd turned towards the Caterpillar, almost snickering at him. Gripping his swords tight, the Exsphere glowed. He took a whirling roll into the air, slicing into the worm as he went. The last strike was caught in its needle-like legs. "Huh?" He kicked backwards quickly as Presea charged underneath him, slicing the insect's belly open. It melted in front of her as Lloyd landed. He holstered his swords and took a breath while Presea dusted herself off. "Presea, nothing beats your axe."

"It appears there is nothing left to fight. We should move on."

"… Okay, cold."

The path to Ozette remained clear, and soon they could see the giant tree that made up half the town. Raine raised her hand. "Could we pause for a minute?"

"Ozette is very close. We should not stop until we arrive at the gates." Presea turned towards her in bland protest.

"Have a heart, Presea. Look around you!" Lloyd pointed her towards the rest of the group. Sheena, exhausted and in pain, desperately tried to stay awake as she sat on a rock, her legs completely locked. Shinji, who had the extra burden of carrying Asuka in his arms, was out of breath and aching. Asuka refused to relinquish him in her sleep, so someone stronger was unable to carry her. That and Shinji agreed to himself that he didn't have the extra set of balls he'd need if he woke her up. Collette's head was in Rei's lap, a wet towel draped on her forehead as she slept, moaning every so often. Raine examined the victims and Shinji before returning to the rest of the group. "Professor?"

"Our Inn stay will be at least two days. Asuka just needs some minor patchwork and sleep. Collette will be fine if we can get her fever to break. That mud pack looks like it's a blessing in disguise, since it's keeping her cool. Sheena's legs are both severely sprained. She's also snubbing any of the treatment I'm doing here, a very difficult patient indeed."

"So why can't you just use your full powers right now?" Zelos scratched his head.

"I'm surprised you don't know the answer to that, Zelos. Magic attracts monsters like nothing else. Only fortified locations are safe to practice healing magic, considering the mana usage."

"So it's an inn or nothing."

"Exactly."

"While we're resting, we should at least examine the damaged Rieard." Regal stood.

"Don't tell me you're some kind of mechanic." Zelos joked.

"No, but I do know the basics. Could I see it?"

"Guess it wouldn't hurt." Zelos reached into his pocket and popped the hatch on the Wing Pack.

Regal paced around the muddy vehicle, squatting down and pulling some mud out of the rear engine. Afterwards he mounted it and gave it a kick-start. The airbike sputtered and died without even a glow of the instrument panel. He shook his head as he stepped away. "There's nothing we can do. The stabilizers on the left side are bent out of alignment, the motor blades are fused together, and the intake is being blocked by dried mud."

Zelos pulled it back. "So skipping to the point, if you had the time, could you fix it?"

"No. The magitechnology is too advanced, and the equipment we'd need far too expensive. The only people that could fix it is the people who had them originally, our enemies."

"Renegades… great…." Genis rolled his eyes.

"I really don't feel like facing Renegades any time soon." Lloyd shook his head. "Maybe we'll get lucky and find someone else. Either way we'll probably be hoofing it or using the EC until it's fixed."

Raine gulped. "Must we?"

"Oh, Professor. We ready to go yet?"

"Nearly. I'm going to give each of you an Energy Tablet. It should get us to Ozette a little quicker at least." She went across the group, distributing them.

"Genis. Zelos. Presea." Lloyd called a meeting of the battle party. "In that last fight, did those bugs seem kind of… organized to you?"

"Now that you mention it… It did seem like that Caterpillar was trying to separate us." Genis rubbed his chin.

"And the Gold Beetle attacked me from the side with a sneak attack. Usually their attack pattern is head on."

"My Caterpillar was strong too… it knew the exact moment to block my attack twice. I've never been blocked more than once, and that was with dumb luck." Lloyd bit his lip. "Either they're getting smarter or someone was controlling them, and my money's on the latter."

"Listen you old maid! I want one of those pills too!" Sheena stood up on wobbly legs in front of Raine.

"I told you no, Sheena. Taking one of these will double your healing time. It's for the uninjured only."

"If you don't, then I'll…" Sheena shook her fist as Zelos sighed, taking up a position behind her, Regal doing the same. "I'll… I'll just have to fight you for them!"

Raine rolled her eyes. "Really?" She put a finger to Sheena's forehead and tipped her. She fell back, hitting the ground, with the two men just looking on.

"Guys! What were you thinking?" Genis gaped.

"Why didn't you catch her?" Regal looked up at Zelos.

"I thought you had her!"

"Um, hello?" He raised his wrists to eye level, jingling the shackles. "Carry yes, catch no."

"Whatever…" Zelos facepalmed as Regal lifted her over his shoulder. The rest of them prepared and departed soon after.

As they continued getting closer, the rooftops began to become visible. Shinji, who was assigned Presea as a guard, noticed her looks softening slightly. "You seem a little more cheerful." He whispered so as to not wake the girl in his arms.

"Ozette is my home. There is an air of familiarity to it I enjoy."

Shinji raised his eyebrow in surprise. "You want to see your family again, right? Who's the first person you're going to greet?"

"I… my mother died when I was young. My father as well, however my Crystal kept me from noticing."

"I…" Shinji looked away. "Sorry."

"Only recently did Lloyd help me bury him. Alicia… my little sister's whereabouts are unknown. Lest I find her, I have… no one left."

"…" Shinji sighed. "I can relate. The same happened to my mother, and my father… well… he may as well be dead from what he's become."

"Ozette is known for its intense oppression of half-elves… and… me as well."

"You?"

"Because of my Crystal, I have not aged for decades." She covered it with her hand. "They hate me for that youth. Thanks to Lloyd, I can live a life again, however my lost time will never return."

"I'm sorry."

"Nothing you can say will change that fact."

"Sorry." Shinji winced as Asuka squeezed his arm tighter. "Um… but then you should have no reason to go back, right?"

"Why do you return to your father, whom you hate?"

"Huh?"

"You stay around for a reason. You can leave at any point, correct?" Shinji nodded. "Then why don't you?"

"Because I'd be running away? Because they need me?"

"No." Her pigtails followed after the shake of her head. "You stay because something there is familiar to you and only you, though you may not know exactly what it is. That is what will always return me to Ozette." She lifted her head quickly and stared into the brush. "Hgh."

"I never thought of it that way. We're really alike, Presea. I hope we can talk more about…."

"Shh!" She pulled out her axe and blocked his way. "Lloyd!"

She pointed towards some thick cover ahead of them. Lloyd drew his swords. "Genis. Zelos."

"Go back to the center, Shinji. We are being watched."

Shinji's eyes widened and he started back slowly as he watched the forest. Regal put his hand on the boy's shoulder before he took point in front of them. Lloyd nodded. "Genis?"

"Already on it. Fireball!" His kendama shot flames.

The cover disintegrated and an armored man riding a land dragon leapt from it. "Well played! It appears as the same trick won't work twice on you. Now I understand why the Pope finds you so dangerous."

"Twice… so you're the one that was controlling those bugs before!" Genis made a fist.

"Indeed. I am Kei, bounty hunter currently in service of the Pope. Chosen of Mana, alive or dead, you will be taken."

"God…." Zelos shook his head and shrugged. "The Pope sure knows how to take a grudge too far. Look, I'm gonna be honest here, if you want me, you'll have to beat me first."

"So be it. I'll just take your body to the Pope when I'm finished!" The dragon's claw scraped the ground. "En guard!"

The swordsman and the axewoman charged. The dragon shot a round of fireballs from its mouth. "Lloyd!" Presea held her axe out flat and he jumped on it. She flung him high into the air, arcing it around to block the first fireball. The impact blew her shield back as the other two passed on either side, singing her hips. "Hssh."

"Kgh! Why you!" He dove headfirst.

"Amusing tactic." The bounty hunter jumped off as Lloyd's swords coasted down the dragon's back and tail.

Genis stepped in front of Zelos and shoved his kendama to the front. "Force Field!" The green energy intercepted the fireballs.

It gave Zelos enough time to finish his charge. "Pay me back for this with affection, kay? First Aid!" Presea's burns all but disappeared. All of them moved in on the dragon at once, dodging the bounty hunter's sword.

Presea shoved the butt of her axe into the dragon before swinging her weapon high into the air in two perfect crescents, lifting the dragon by its scales. "Eruption!" Lava bubbled up underneath as it fell. Zelos pulled his sword back and shoved it at sonic speeds into its belly, blowing it over to Lloyd, who then shoulder charged it, sweeping his swords up, kicking up a dusty illusion of a lion.

Lloyd and Genis stood side by side. "Timing's yours, Genis."

"Leave it to me." Lloyd went forward quickly, taking and upward and downward swipe that created the dusty lion illusion. "Firey!"

"Beast!" When it landed it was consumed in an explosion of flames that incinerated the monster.

The three physical fighters turned towards the bounty hunter. "Well done. However…." He started running to the side. "I don't think you have such a coordinated maneuver left to use on me!"

"Who needs it when we have full teamwork?" Lloyd rushed him, swiping both his swords. Kei parried both, pushing him backwards.

"Come now." Presea slid to the side, swinging her axe for a midsection blow. He backflipped in the opposite direction, dodging the blow. "You can't break my defense like that." Zelos leapt for him and he countered from upsidedown. "Or that."

"Then try this! Wind Blade!" Genis's wind attack swirled around the bounty hunter.

"Agh! Good show!" Zelos took it as his opportunity, rubbing his Exsphere against the blade, coating it in white before spiraling into the air with the target. Lloyd soon followed as Presea slid under him, pointing the spear of her Halberd straight up. "Oh dear…."

His blades flashed in stripes up and down, flinging the enemy onto the point of Presea's weapon. The girl flipped the body over onto the dirt and plucked the spear out. "Do not think ill of us."

"Anybody hurt?" Lloyd and the battlegroup rejoined the main team. Getting a negative from Raine, he sighed. "We should hurry and get them into the village before anything else shows up."

"Agreed." Presea wiped the blood off her axe.

"I hear that. We could all use a good shower and a change of clothes." Zelos inspected his items. "Aw, man! My pants are ruined from that mud!"

"Uh… that's not mud." Genis smiled.

"Then what is… nevermind. I don't want to know."

"Don't worry. I know some water spells that with some soap will get that dragon dung right out." Genis smirked even wider.

"I said I didn't want to know! Eech!" He shook his feet.

The village of Ozette: A shady dark green place, built on the roots of giant trees that protected them from both enemies and weather. The village's nearly complete isolation had bred incredible prejudices against the half-elf race, and any that wandered in seeking shelter or refuge did not remain unharmed for long. Yes, such peace and tranquility did come at a painful price.

The inn was conveniently located next to the entrance, and they all filed in, Raine leading the way. "Welcome to Ozette! How can I… oh dear!" The receptionist gasped as she saw the three injured girls that were carried in.

"As you can see, we've had a few mishaps along the way. Do you have a room for…" She paused to do the math again. "A room for five and a room for six?"

"O-Of course." She snapped back into a more professional state as she rummaged for the keys. "The cost is 300 Gald per night per room, due before checkout. Here they are, our biggest rooms available." She dangled the keys in front of Raine.

"The price seems reasonable. Where are our rooms?" She took the keys and inspected them.

"The second floor, numbers 211 and 212. We recently installed a large bath area on the second floor, however, due to space restrictions, we couldn't separate it into male and female baths. Therefore we have a bath schedule posted in your rooms, in which the bath is exclusively one sex or the other. We hope you will enjoy your stay." She bowed.

"Thank you." The professor bowed in return. "Rei, Regal, Shinji, put Collette, Sheena, and Asuka into 212. That'll be the ladies' room. Lloyd, memorize this list and go buy…."

"Um… Professor did you just ask me to memorize something?"

Raine paused. "Right. Zelos, memorize this list. I need you to buy these medicines and bring them back here immediately."

"You got it."

"Time to get to work." She said as she went up the stairs.

Lloyd paced the men's room back and forth. Zelos and Genis sat on the beds watching him, and Shinji was on another, staring out into space. Regal simply leaned up against the wall, his eyes closed for the time being. Periodically, Lloyd would look at the door, shake his head, and resume pacing. "Will you please stop that? You're wearing a hole in the floor."

"Shut it, Zelos!" He snapped back.

"Woah, easy Lloyd! Don't get so worked up!" Genis raised his hands.

"I have to agree." Regal opened his eyes. "What you're doing will only lead to more anxiety."

"It's not like I can do anything else. God, I can't stand this! Just what the hell did Rodyle do to her? Why is it she's the one that always has to suffer?"

"But that doesn't give you the excuse to rant all day." Zelos grunted.

"And why aren't you ranting? Sheena's in there too. You've got a thing for her, right?"

"I've got a thing for every girl, Lloyd. Such is the nature of my masculine charm." He rubbed his chin and smirked before becoming serious again. "Besides, all she's suffering from is exhaustion and sprained ankles. I know for a fact she's been through worse."

"And don't forget the knowledge that the Unicorn Horn gave my big sis. She's bound to make them good as new." Genis rubbed his nose. "Heck, even Rei is over there. She's probably got some kind of earthen medical experience we don't have." He fell back onto the bed and stretched out.

"That is true." Regal got off the wall and smiled. "Our visitors seem to be quite the blessing. Asuka saved Colette without even thinking twice. Rei is creating a rapport with Presea, both assisting Raine as best as possible, and look at Shinji right now." He nodded to the boy. "I've not seen such stoicism before."

Shinji didn't even react to his name. He just continued to stare unwaveringly at the door. Lloyd waved his hand in front of his face to no avail. "Um… I don't think I'd call this stoic."

"Uh?" Genis hopped off the bed and went up to him, inspecting his behavior carefully. "It looks like some kind of shock… or maybe a depression? Shinji, you okay in there?"

"Hey, you're starting to scare us here bud. Wake up." Zelos knocked on his forehead. Shinji moved his eyes to acknowledge all of them before returning to the door. "Okay, freaky…. Someone got a way to snap him out of this?"

Regal crouched down next to him. "Don't laugh at what he does, no matter what it is." He warned them as they backed away. "Shinji Ikari, an Angel is on approach. Rei and Asuka are out of range and cannot engage. What are you going to do?"

Shinji's eyes went wide. "Eva!" He stood up quickly. "I need to get to the cages before the Angel makes it to the city limits! I'll need any inf…." His eyes cleared, focusing on the boy in red leather in front of him. "Oh… so that was the dream and not this." He sat down and pinched the bridge of his nose. "Sorry, did I space out just now?"

"Way out. Galaxies out." Genis thumbed to Regal. "He brought you back." Regal bowed to Shinji, and it was returned.

"Worried about them?" Lloyd motioned to the door.

"Yeah…." Shinji put his hands together. "In Eva, it's always me that gets hurt. It shouldn't have been any of them."

"Even though you weren't directly involved?"

"Because I couldn't do anything… it hurts even more…."

"You should try concentrating on hoping for the best. There's no use in beating yourself up about it, right?" Lloyd patted him on the shoulder.

"Even though he can't seem to take his own advice." Zelos chimed, and Lloyd muttered something unintelligible. "Let's talk about you instead. We don't really know that much about you guys."

"Um… okay…" Shinji was a bit apprehensive.

"You seem to know a lot about Asuka, more than two coworkers normally would. How long have you been dating?"

Shinji reared back, blushing. "Wh… dating? Sh-she wouldn't let me even if… even if I wanted to."

"Oh, so you're a stalker then."

"No! Wh-why would you think that?"

"Easy! Easy! It's a joke, just a joke!"

"I'm not a stalker… we kind of… live together."

The younger crew was stunned. Zelos fell back laughing. "Seriously? You are one lucky SOB! Have you slept together?"

"A few times." He blurted out without thinking.

"Excuse me?" Regal stood up to full height.

"Wait, not like that! It was a training exercise to defeat one tricky Angel. Misato moved her in and forced us to do everything simultaneously. She's been…."

"Time." Zelos raised his hand. "Who's Misato?"

"She's my commander… and my guardian." Shinji looked away, blushing.

"So… you live with an older woman that's not related to you… and a girl that's your age that's also not related to you." Shinji nodded reluctantly. Zelos rolled out of bed, laughing the entire time. "Shinji the player! Oh that is sweet! What a concept!"

"Hey, Zelos! Knock it off!" Lloyd grumbled. "You're embarrassing him."

He forced himself back up. "I can't help it. Man do I envy you, Shinji! I so wish I was in your shoes right-"

Shinji was in Zelos's face before anyone saw him move. "No you don't. No one should ever envy me, understand? You don't know what I've gone through." The entire room went silent, everyone's eyes locked on the boy, who stood there with intense fervor and sadness. The tension was broken by a knock on the door.

"Who is it? Well… I can probably guess. Come on in!" Lloyd called towards it.

Raine entered, shutting the door behind her. "Well, I've done all I can for tonight. Asuka's sleeping right now. She should be fine by tomorrow morning with a healthy appetite. Sheena refused to sleep so I was forced to sedate her. Honestly I've never seen such a difficult patient. I've imbued my magic onto some medicinal herbs to heal the muscle. Genis, I'll have to borrow you tomorrow morning. Her ankles are going to swell and she'll need some ice."

"No problem there, sis."

"And Collette?"

"Collette… was a very odd case. She regained consciousness once, and tried to reassure me that all she needed was for her headache to go away. Holding to doctor-patient code, I only treated her for her fever and didn't check her for other injuries. Her fever's already broken, so probably by tomorrow afternoon, she'll be up and about again. Rei is keeping an eye on all three."

"So they'll all be okay in a couple of days." Zelos summed it all up.

"Thank God." Shinji wiped the sweat off his forehead. "That crash could have been deadly."

"Thanks to Sheena's quick thinking, they managed to gain an upper hand. Even so, they're lucky." Genis nodded.

"What of Presea?" Regal returned to his wall to rest.

"She's assisting Rei. I left them alone to bond."

"Wait, introverts can bond?" Zelos snickered.

"Hey, that was cruel, Zelos." Muttered Genis as he side-glanced him.

Completely ignoring him, Zelos stood up. "If I'm guessing the time right, the bath should be available for the men. I dunno about the rest of you, but I really want one."

"I need one bad, too." Lloyd nodded. "I'll come with. How about the rest of you?"

"I do not need to bathe at this time." Regal shook his head. "I'll wait for the next shift."

"Don't mind me, Lloyd. I can wait." Genis said.

"I'm better off going later." Shinji said quietly. "If you leave your dirty clothes with me, I'll see what I can do to wash them."

Zelos shrugged. "Suit yourself. As for me, I'm off to the tub!"

The bath house was empty save for the two teens. The hotspring-modeled pool had an overlying steam fog concealing the edges, as they sat on opposite ends and soaked. Lloyd leaned back and enjoyed the feeling of cleanliness once again. His eyes were still on the ceiling as he opened his mouth. "Hey Zelos?" His voice echoed.

"What?" The redhead removed the washcloth from across his eyes. "You're ruining the mood, Lloyd."

"Oh… my bad. I just wanted to apologize."

"For what?" Zelos sat up. "Oh, this is about…."

"I made a baseless accusation. I wasn't really thinking clearly at the time." Lloyd balled his fist. "I was mad at myself for letting Collette get hurt, and I immediately took it out on you. I'm really sorry."

"Relax Lloyd, I'm not mad. I got over that a few minutes after you said it. Everyone gets worked up and says things they don't mean once in a while, and it wasn't exactly baseless." Zelos sat up straight. "But let me clear something up. My divine right as the Chosen forbids me from doing anything even close to what you described. I'd be stripped of my title and banished at a moment's notice. I agree I do flirt a lot, but I've not done anything with them. We cool?"

"I'm sorry. I acted like a fool."

"Love turns people into fools, after all." Zelos leaned back again.

"Love?" Lloyd blinked.

"You got it." He chuckled.

"Have you ever been in love, Zelos? I mean for real, not the girl of the month club."

"Ouch! That stung!" Zelos winced before he closed his eyes and reminisced. "Once, I fell head-over-heels for a girl. It was a few years back, and she never returned my affection. Ergo I moved on." There was a peaceful silence. "Pass me the soap, would you?"

"Just as long as you don't take advantage of it." Lloyd smirked.

"Hey, if I promised that, then I'd never get clean. Soap is made to be used. Humans aren't."

"One point for Zelos. It's all yours." Lloyd lobbed it to him.

Collette shifted her head left and right, moaning in her sleep. "No! Nooo!"

Presea looked on at her, then up at the girl with a similar personality. "Should we not wake her?"

"It would be wiser not to. Even restless sleep is sleep. It can refresh the mind and body, something the Professor said she needs."

"I fear she may hurt herself."

"Any restraint would do more harm than good. She is as strong or stronger than we are."

"I see."

She began to convulse. "Get off! Get off! Don't change… don't change me! AaaaAAAAHHHHH!" With the last word, Collette sat up and screamed.

Asuka rolled out of bed and landed with a painful thud. "Ow!" She looked up, holding her reddened forehead. "What just…."

Collette panted, sobbing into her hands. Presea began to reach her hand towards her, but Rei halted it. "We have no experience in this. Leave this to the ones who know, and we will observe."

"But…."

"It is the only thing we can do correctly in this situation."

"I can't believe you two!" Asuka whispered. She approached Collette quickly. 'Her clothes are the same. Thank God for small miracles.' She placed a hand on her shoulder. "Hey."

"Hgh!" She jumped from the contact, and stared into her eyes. "Ahh!" Asuka found herself in a huge hug. "You're okay!"

"You didn't think you'd get rid of me that easily, did you?" She returned the hug gently.

"I'm so sorry, Asuka. It's my fault you got hurt. I'm sorry."

"And you know what? You were saved thanks to me." She waved her finger in the air proudly. "If Sheena and I hadn't gone after you, you'd have wound up a bloody smear across some poor guy's property."

"Thanks for that. I'm sorry."

"Gyah! Enough with the sorries! I get more than enough from Shinji as is!"

"Hehe… sorry."

Asuka slapped her hand on her forehead and drew it down her face. "In three worlds, THREE WORLDS! Why am I the one that runs into the only people that apologize constantly?"

"Sorry."

"Okay… that's it. You're getting knocked out again." Asuka made a fist and grabbed her collar.

"Hehe." Collette giggled at the smile on her face. "By the way, where is…." Collette gasped when she saw the third bed. "SHEENA!"

"Uh?" Asuka turned, also gasping as she let go of Collette, quickly following her to the bedside. "What happened? Wasn't she conscious after the crash?"

"Is she alive?"

"She's merely sedated." Presea answered.

"Oh, now you speak?" Asuka shot a look at her.

"She refused treatment for her injuries. Professor Raine sedated her in response. Ms. Fubayashi will be out for a few more hours at least while the herbs work on her sprained ankles."

"So she walked away with sprained ankles? Thank goodness." Collette put her hand to her heart.

Asuka looked down, finding flakes of mud beginning to accumulate around Collette. Inspecting her, she gasped and pressed her lips to her ear. "Collette, the mud I put on is starting to fall off. We need to get you new clothes, now!"

Collette paled, nodding quickly. "Um, is it okay if Asuka and I go to the bath? We're both really dirty, and I could use some relaxation after that nightmare."

Rei nodded. "The Professor left specific instructions about that. The bath will most likely be unoccupied at this hour."

"Collette's spare clothes are with the towels by the door." Presea pointed to the side table. "However we have no clothing similar to your Earth-comers' wear."

"Damn." Asuka fretted. "I can't stand being in this plug suit for much longer. Outside of Eva it's really hard to move, and my skin is getting majorly irritated." She examined the muddy body suit around her.

"That's okay, Asuka." Collette found her pack and rummaged through it. "You can wear one of my spares." She pulled out a similar outfit with orange trim. She did so again for Rei, this time with red trim. "How's this for you, Rei?"

"I… dislike red."

"That explains a lot." Asuka rolled her eyes.

"Hmm… I think I had a green one in here somewhere. Aha!" She happily handed it over.

"Thanks Collette. I feel kind of guilty mooching off you though, after all you've done for us."

"Please, Asuka. Just take it. It's a gift."

She blushed a bit. "Well we're off to the bath! Don't expect any soap or water left after we're through!" Asuka mock saluted as they filed out.

The two girls ran into Lloyd and Zelos as they dried their hair in the hall. Once Lloyd saw them, he ran up. "Collette! Asuka! You're awake!"

"Yep!" She winked. "We need a good cleaning and refreshing after that ordeal."

"Forgive me for pointing out the obvious, but shouldn't you be resting?" Zelos was showing actual concern for once.

"This is Ozette, right?" Lloyd nodded. "We've been sleeping for the whole trip, and you think we need rest?" Collette laughed as the girls passed them.

"Okay, we'll let you off the hook this time. After all, you were dead asleep the entire time they carried you here."

Asuka screeched to a halt. "Carried? Who carried us?"

"Well, Rei carried Collette. She's pretty strong in her own right." Zelos scratched his head. "And Shinji lugged Asuka."

"WHAT?"

"Um… did I say lugged? I meant lifted."

"You mean to tell me that stooge was groping me the entire time I was asleep? I'm gonna KILL him!" She shook her fist.

"What's a stooge?" The other three asked in unison.

"Screw it. I'm taking a dip in that bath, and then I'm coming over and kicking Shinji into next week!"

"Eheheheh…" The boys backed off, and once out of arm's and leg's reach, they dashed back to their room, leaving Collette to look on stunned.

Behind the changing blinds, Asuka struggled with her plug suit. With the release switch tied to the battery, and the battery dead, no amount of pressing could get it off. "Damn. Hey Collette, could you give me a hand back here?"

"Something wrong?" She came around the screen.

"My suit's out of power. Could you get the manual release for me?"

"Sure. I don't exactly know what I'm looking for though."

"Under my left shoulderblade, there's a small knothole. Pull out the center piece. It might be a little tough." She felt a little resistance from the suction. "Twist it to the right, and pop open the cap."

The suit hissed and became loose and wrinkly. "Wow! That was cool!"

"First time I've heard that one. Thanks for the help."

"No problem." She backed out and left Asuka to her privacy as she disrobed.

It was silent for a while. "Collette, I think we should talk." She came out wrapped in a towel, her plug suit folded on her arm.

"Yeah, we probably should." The blonde sighed as she went behind the screen herself. "Before you ask, I have no idea what it is."

"So what happened up there? You looked like you were in major pain."

"I was. When it spreads, it hurts like you wouldn't believe?"

"Spreads? You mean this isn't the first time?"

"Yeah…." Collette trailed off.

"How bad?"

"See for yourself."

Asuka peeked around the screen as Collette slipped off her torn robe. "Oh my…." Her back was almost entirely covered in blue-green patches. "It-it's not that bad."

"Nice try, Asuka, but my own lie won't work on me. I've been hiding this for weeks." Asuka left her to finish. "It's calmed down now, so I shouldn't have another flare up for a while."

"I see." Asuka put her towel on the edge of the pool and eased herself in. "Ah! Now this feels nice!"

Collette followed, dunking herself before gasping in relief. "You're right! I needed this big time!" She smiled at Asuka until their bright blue eyes met.

Asuka stared at her in seriousness. "Why only me?"

Collette bit her lip. "This isn't something the Professor can fix. It has something to do with my Crystal. And now that we've finally found a way to cut off the mana flows, we can save both worlds! It could take years to cure this, and I might die before one is found, but if we can finish what we set out to do…."

"Collette… what's happening to you?"

"I don't know. It feels like I'm crystallizing. Maybe my Cruxius Crystal is trying to take over my body, or maybe I might be turning into some kind of giant Exsphere…." She lowered her head. "I might even be turning into a monster."

Asuka lowered her brow. "Is that why you were trying to kill yourself?"

"Wh-what?" Collette splashed in surprise.

"I took a lip-reading course in university. You said the only way to save them from suffering was to die."

"N-no! Asuka, you're wrong! My intention…."

"When are you going to stop lying to me? I've been through the whole ruse myself more than once!"

"You? You've tried…."

"No, I haven't. But I've gone through all the arguments in my head."

Collette stood up angrily. "Then how could you know? You're not being taken over by some… THING! So where do you get off saying…."

"My mother hung herself." Collette bit her tongue. "Now sit down." Asuka hissed and she obeyed. "It-it's not something I like to talk about. Not even Shinji knows this one. But you're sharing your secret, so I'm going to share mine."

"Unh." Collette pursed her lips.

"When I was a little girl, my mother went insane. I don't know why, but she just started saying my name to a little rag doll in her room. To her, that was Asuka, and I was 'that girl'. The day I became a pilot, I knew she'd recognize me as me. When I opened the door, there she was, hanging from the ceiling, the doll in its own noose as well." She turned back to the water's edge and rested her head in her arms. "A double suicide, or maybe murder suicide, I don't know. I swore that I wouldn't cry after that day. She left me alone, so I swore to live independently; stronger and smarter than that foolish girl she killed." She made a fist, her nails digging into her palms.

"Asuka… I…"

Asuka whirled around, standing over the blonde, her fist still clenched. "Whatever reasons you have, they're all flawed. I've suffered because she died, just as everyone will suffer if you do. I don't like how I've gotten to where I am, but I am who I am regardless. And I don't want to hear you say that your situation is different because LIKE HELL IT IS! Your death will torment everyone on this team for the rest of their lives, and your entire world will lose hope! They've placed their hopes and dreams on you, just like Earth depends on us Eva pilots. If you die, then you're a failure. I don't care what it takes, but you are not allowed to be a failure! Understand?"

"I… I'm sorry, Asuka. I didn't…." Collette found herself wrapped in a hug.

"Get out of that frame of mind, Collette, or else." She whispered.

"Hah!" Collette gasped as a drop of water that wasn't from the bath tapped her shoulder.

Asuka pushed off, floating back to her old position with a smile on her face. "I never wanted to tell anyone that, but now that I've gotten it off my chest, I feel better. Right?"

"Yeah." Collette was still a bit dazed, but she smiled too. "I felt like I was going to explode if I didn't tell someone." She reached for the soap and started to lather. "By the way, Asuka, what was the 'or else' for?"

"Or else I'd kill you, have Raine resurrect you, and then keep you alive in torture while you wished you were dead. Pass the soap, please."

Half the crew slept in peace as the other half waited patiently to use the bath. A brownish-redheaded figure looked down at the Inn from the edge of a root above it. 'They seem to be getting along better than I expected. Hopefully they can all learn something from this, though the other side must be in total chaos right now.' Kratos mused to himself. 'Though I'm embattled about whether to tell Lord Yggdrassil about them, I should probably leave it be. He'll learn eventually.' He bit his lip. 'I still don't understand what Lord Yggdrassil is planning. Martel's rescue is nearly complete, yet why does he continue to assault the other side with these failed Seraphim? Perhaps my lord does not trust me as completely as he says.'

Kratos stood, turning away from the inn to walk amongst his thoughts. "Good luck, Lloyd. Shinji."


	6. Chapter 5

Tales of Evangelion Rewrite 5

Various Feelings

"You know, Genis, you don't have to come with me to the bath. I am capable of taking them myself." Shinji side-glanced him as they walked down the hall, each with a pile of dirty clothes.

"It's not like I'm doing it completely for you you know. I'm all sweaty. Besides, there's too much laundry to tackle by yourself, and like I said, some of these stains are beyond tricky."

"I just want to get out of this plug-suit and into a bath. I've been in this thing for two days nonstop, a new record for me."

"I'm surprised Lloyd let you use one of his old outfits to wear. He usually holds onto his stuff." He thought back to the incident with Regal and the swords.

"Well he had outgrown it anyway, and he's the only one near my size. I'm not a real fan of leather, but anything is better than a plugsuit, even if it is a stopgap measure."

Genis slid open the bathhouse door. "What's wrong with leather? I think it… um…." He turned white as he looked into the steam.

"It can shrink drastically for one." Shinji rolled his eyes. "It doesn't offer much protection against the elements and… what's wrong?" Genis pointed a shaky finger at the pool. Two people with long hair sat there, looking back at them. "Oh crap. I'm in for it this time."

"AAAAAAHHH!" Collette screamed as she sank until the water was up to her nose.

"YOU PERVERTED MORONS! Get out. Get out! GET OUT!" Asuka cried as she stood up.

Shinji grabbed Genis and ran through the door, being pelted with bars of soap, some furniture, and hordes of select words that can't be repeated in a PG-13 story. Once out of danger, they leaned against the wall, panting. "What… are they… doing in there?"

"I guess… they didn't realize… the bath possession… had changed…." Genis gulped, panting for air and moisture.

A few seconds later, the door flew open, a clothed and enraged Asuka charging like a freight train. "IKARI SHINJI!"

The pilot's knees buckled in fear and he fell prostrate. "I'm sorry! I'm sorry! This was an honest mistake! I thought it was the men's shift in the baaaaaahhhh!" A swinging foot found his side and he skipped and skidded down the hallway.

Genis hugged the wall as Asuka ran past him. Collette followed calmly, pulling up next to him as he turned to watch the fight. "You think we should try to stop her?" Genis couldn't look at the blonde out of shame.

"Considering her violent tendencies, I'd say that's like trying to stop the tide."

"Probably. Sorry about that Collette. We honestly thought it was time for the men's shift. I didn't see anything, really."

"Thanks for the apology, but just to be on the safe side… Pow Hammer!" Collette pulled out a red and yellow plastic hammer and slammed Genis in the head with it. It squeaked on impact and disappeared.

"I guess I deserved that." He winced as he crumbled to the floor.

Further down, Asuka picked up Shinji by the collar and shoved him against the wall. "It was an accident! I'm sorry! I swear I didn't see anything!"

Asuka slammed her hand against the wall and reared it back in a fist. "Do you think that's just about that?"

"What are you talking about?" Shinji cried as he shut his eyes in brace for the hit.

Asuka twitched so it just skidded across his ear as her knuckles hit the wall. "Why did you do it Shinji?" She hissed. "Why did you carry me?" Shinji finally opened his eyes. "How could you violate me like that?"

"I wouldn't do that, Asuka! You collapsed into me and wouldn't let go. I made extra careful not to touch you anywhere inappropriate, I swear on my Eva!"

"Liar. I would have made it on my own just fine. Why would I grab the likes of you?" Shinji stared at her with a soft look in his eyes. "W-what?"

"Admit it Asuka, you were a complete mess. You were out cold for hours, even when Lloyd and the others had to fight to protect everyone. I know you don't like it, but you passed out on me. That's the truth of the situation."

She let go of his plug-suit, but still maintained her position. "That doesn't explain why you didn't let someone else…."

"So Zelos or Regal would have been better?"

"Do… no. I don't know them well enough to trust them like that."

"So when you look at the options, was it really so bad for me to do it?"

She took a nasal breath and stepped back. "No, I guess it wasn't." She planted her wrists on her hips. "But seriously what kind of crap choices did I have? Ah, Kaji, why didn't you get sent down here instead of this idiot?" Shinji just blinked. "This is your fault, you know. If you hadn't made that Angel go berserk, I'd have never had to deal with this."

"Gee… thanks. I'll make sure to die next time permanently."

Asuka twitched for a moment. "The bath is free idiot. Next time knock before you start barging in. Now get in there, you reek." She left without another word, Shinji just looking on half-stunned.

Collette sidled up next to him. "You okay?"

"I'm fine. I'm fine."

"The Professor might be able to help with your side. That'll probably get a nice bruise later."

"Later maybe…." Shinji's thought trailed off. "Oh, by the way, I'm glad you're feeling better."

"Thanks. I am too. Though I could probably use another nap." They nodded to each other before she went back to the women's bedroom.

Genis stood by the door as Shinji picked up the clothes he had dropped along the way. There was a massive lump on the half-elf's head. "What happened to you?"

Genis rubbed the spot. "Hsssh!" He winced. "Collette's version of revenge. C'mon, I need to soak this thing." He slid the door open and they both stepped over the threshold. A giant axe slammed between them. "What the heck?" They jumped to the sides.

Shinji stared at the pool, more accurately at the short girl with ping hair and the taller girl with blue hair staring back at him. "What… I mean… how… I mean… please forgive the interruption, but how'd you get in here?" He turned away once he remembered the incident with Ayanami the last time.

Rei's gaze was unconcerned and uninvolved, like she didn't care if either of them were there. Presea, however had a slightly more irate appearance, her outstretched throwing arm a testament to that fact. "We entered that door you just came through." Presea put her arm down.

"Approximately three minutes ago."

"Impossible. We would have seen you!" He continued like normal, oblivious to the situation.

"Ikari's eyes were shut at the time."

"Genis was still recovering from Collette's blow."

"But… isn't it the males' turn in here?" Shinji scratched his cheek.

"Yeah, what's the deal?" Genis folded his arms and pouted.

"There was a discrepancy in the schedule where there is a time overlap of approximately a half hour. After asking management about it, they extended female hours into the spot and cut back the male." Ayanami answered.

"That's not fair! When are we going to get an extra half hour?" Genis grumbled.

"Nevertheless, that's where the situation stands. We are the ones in this pool, washing up. You are the ones looking at us in the nude." Presea frowned.

The realization hit Genis like a ice storm. He froze up and turned red, spinning on his heels. "I-I-I'm sorry! Forgive my intrusion!" He whispered to his comrade. "Shinji, bail!"

"Right behind you." They stepped towards the doorframe.

"Ikari." Rei said as they entered the threshold. "If you wish, you may join me. We are colleagues, you and I."

"Respectfully rejected!" Shinji snatched Genis by the arm, who was standing there with blood dripping down his nose, whirled around and shut the door with one swift motion. He panted as he leaned on it while Genis cooled down.

"Can we agree not to tell the others about this?" Genis slumped. "Zelos would have a field day."

"Agreed. But we still didn't get a bath in." The young teen sighed.

Presea looked up to her older companion after she retrieved her axe. "Were you serious about your offer to Ikari?"

"Completely. As both pilots and comrades in NERV, increased familiarity increases teamwork. Pilots Soryu and Ikari have already had a close-quarters relationship. Though I normally am separated from them, it would benefit on this journey to become closer for the sake of NERV."

"I see your reasoning, however I doubt your methods. In addition, I did not desire Ikari to join us. Consider the opinions of others around you before you offer something so abnormal again."

"I see. I apologize."

From the bathroom in the ladies' room, Asuka called out. "Collette, how attached are you to this ensemble?"

"You mean the clothes? They're yours now, so do what you like to them." She answered from behind the pages of a book, sprawled out on her bed.

"Okay… then I'll get busy." The sounds of ripping and tearing made Collette wince a bit as Asuka mumbled to herself. "Ta-da!" She emerged in an altered dress. The front coat tails were now tied from the shoulder down to the wrist. One back coat tail was used to loosen the tunic underneath to allow for Asuka's larger bust, and the other coat tail was fashioned as a holster for her sword at her hip. She had dyed the outer coat with red and orange from crushed berries she had found in one of their packs.

"Wow, Asuka! You look great in that!"

"And it feels comfortable too, but that was from the original design. Now I see why you had so many extras."

"Hehe." Collette giggled a little.

"Well, Wondergirl and Mini Wondergirl are in the bath right now, but where's Raine?"

"I think the Professor said something about fetching Genis for some ice."

Raine entered the men's bedroom after a knock on the door. "Good morning everyone." Everyone present muttered a 'mornin'. With so many people going in and out of the bath, it was tough to get any sleep. "My, how enthusiastic."

"Sorry, Professor." Lloyd struggled to sit up. "How is everyone?"

"Collette and Asuka are basically back to normal and getting a bit of rest. Sheena's ankles are starting to swell. That's why I'm here. Genis, if you're ready."

"Sure thing Sis." He grabbed his Cool Orbit Kendama from the nightstand and ran up to her.

She sniffed. "Woah!" She reared back from the stench. "Genis, is that you?"

He rubbed the back of his head. "I didn't get the chance to take a bath yet. Sorry."

"Whew, that's ripe as a skunk! Ok, new plan. Zelos, you make the ice."

"Why is it I'm always the one to turn to when we need a new plan?" Zelos sighed. "Just someone put together a breakfast platter for me, kay?"

As they exited, Rei and Presea entered. "Ikari, we have completed early. You may use the facilities, as can Master Sage."

"We will take our leave now." Presea bowed before they left.

After a long pause, Lloyd broke the silence. "'Master Sage?' Is that normal for her, or is she making fun of us?"

"Basically that's Ayanami for you." Shinji said quietly. "She doesn't call me or anyone by their first name. Even my father is 'Commander Ikari.' You'll probably all be getting embarrassing titles. 'Lord Irving,' 'Sir Bryant,' and such. Asuka gets called 'Pilot' and that really gets her going."

"'Master Sage'… wow that is embarrassing." Genis shook his head. "Even so, with the bath free, we can finally get clean!" Shinji and Genis headed to the bath as soon as their stuff was ready.

A pinstripe of light expanded in the blackness. "Ugh, my head." Sheena slowly awoke. As her vision cleared, the first thing she saw was Zelos with his sword out. "I must still be asleep. The only time I see him is in my nightmares."

"I do believe I was just insulted." Zelos did an overdramatic flinch before he continued to concentrate on a bowl of water that was slowly expanding into a chunk of ice.

"Sedated people don't dream, Sheena." Raine turned her head to check her eyes and forehead.

"Damn!" Sheena winced as she tried to stretch. "It hurts too much to be a dream anyway! Where am I?"

"You're in Ozette, remember?" Raine said, raising a hand up. "Okay, that's enough Zelos. Thank you."

"No prob. Just call me later if you need more." He sheathed his sword and turned towards the other occupants in the room, bowing. "Ladies…"

"Jackass." Asuka copied his motion. Zelos fell to the floor, defeated.

As Zelos licked his wounds while he went out the door, Sheena tried to peer around Raine. "Asuka, you're okay?"

"Huh? Yeah." She grabbed a stool and sat next to her. "I'm tougher than you think."

"Collette? What about Collette?" She grunted as she sat up.

The girl emerged from the bathroom, wiping her hands with a towel. "Sheena!" She hugged the kunochi quickly. "I'm glad you're awake!"

"Same to you, Collette." She grinned as she tried to pry the girl off. "Are you sure you're okay?"

"Yeah. I kind of overused my wings. Guess I don't know my own limits yet." Raine sent Collette a cross look. "Um… anyway, how are you feeling?"

"Like I have tree trunks attached to my knees, and they're being sawed off with a dull blade."

"You've got severe sprains in both your legs. We're reducing the first-level swell with an ice pack. Once that goes down we'll go to the bath and you can soak in there." Raine answered her unspoken question.

"So I'm the one bogging us down, huh?" Sheena sighed. "How long?"

"We'll stay for one more night to make sure the swelling ends. After that, you'll be able to walk on your own. However I'm putting a strict ban on your fighting for three days."

"Three days? But…"

"No buts. Any normal person would be in bed for a week, but I know you, so three days. If you so much as even spar within that time, you risk injuring yourself again, possibly worse than now. Clear?"

"Crystal." She muttered.

"I'll go tell everyone you're up." Raine left quickly, a look of irritation on her face.

Sheena looked at the other girls. "It looks good on you Asuka."

She scratched her cheek. "It's all thanks to Collette, really."

"Actually it's thanks to Sheena that we're here at all." Collette smiled. "Asuka told me. I didn't know you could handle two Summon Spirits at once! You're amazing Sheena!"

"I almost couldn't though. I ran so close on mana I nearly couldn't use Guardian Seal, and it canceled early. Which is probably the reason why I'm sitting here freezing my feet off."

"But you didn't crack under pressure, and we got out alive. Anything you can limp away from… right?" Asuka patted her shoulder.

"Speaking of limp, how am I supposed to get to the bath when I can't move my legs?"

"Maybe I should ask the front desk for a wheelchair?" Asuka shrugged.

"What's a wheelchair?" The girls blinked.

"Crap…." Asuka bit her lip and looked at the two unnoticed girls in the room. "Hey Wondergirl, we need a wheelchair. Make one."

Rei closed the book she was reading. "I lack the tools and materials to do that."

"If you wish for woodworking tools, my house may contain some of my Daddy's." Presea stood and grabbed her pack. "However if we are to gather enough wood, you will need my help."

"That'll probably work… a wooden wheelchair… talk about old-school." Asuka shook her head.

"Then I will accompany you." Rei grabbed her Kendama.

"We will need escorts. Ozette does not take kindly to those different from them." Presea mentioned.

"I think you guys know where to find muscle."

A knock on the men's room door revealed Raine to be teaching a science lecture to the boys as Rei and Presea entered. "Professor, Pilot Soryu has expressed a suggestion to make a wheelchair. A portable mobility vehicle in which we can bring Sheena into the bath without having to carry her."

"A wheelchair? That actually sounds like a good idea." Shinji turned towards them, his hair still damp.

"We would request two of you to assist us." Presea held her hands together at her waist.

"Well, I know how those things are made. I can try to help, I guess."

"I'll go too, on the condition that we do a little sparring as well." Zelos raised his hand. "We haven't done much with the Earthers yet."

"I recommend that too." Raine nodded. "Sheena won't be going to the bath for another three hours at least."

"That settles that then." Zelos grabbed his gear. "Shinji, Rei, Presea, let's go."

"There she is again." "That little immortal witch." "What's with that blue-haired one next to her?" "I've heard of that, she's an albino freak." The whispers permeated through the town as Presea led the pack, her senses dulled.

"The atmosphere is thick with hatred here…." Shinji looked around as people averted their gaze.

"That's Ozette for you. Their oppressive behavior is legendary." Zelos fretted. "I heard once that a family that claimed they were elves, but turned out to be half-elves, were hung in their home, and no one was prosecuted."

"How cruel…." Shinji whispered.

"Why couldn't you have died with your old man!" Someone yelled, hurling a rock at the girl.

Zelos slid in front and deflected the rock down. "Who threw that?" The crowd did nothing. "ANSWER ME! If you're not a coward, you'd face your accuser like a man!"

"I did it!" A boy of fifteen pushed to the front. "That freak should have never come back here! She should just die."

Zelos sauntered up to him, examining him. "I see. Well, that's your opinion, isn't it?"

"Yeah, that's right, and I'm entitled to-."

Zelos slugged him hard in the stomach and then sent a chop into his back. On the ground he stepped on his arm and pressed his blade against his wrist. "If I cut off your hand and you manage to survive, then you'll be a freak. Think that might change your opinion much?" The villagers gasped. Zelos smacked the kid on the back of the head and stood up. "Get out of here." He scrambled away. "Anybody else?" The crowd disbursed without a second word.

Presea's breath quivered. Both Rei and Shinji noticed, however only Shinji was the one to take action, kneeling in front of her and staring into her eyes. The little girl bit her lip and wrapped her arms around Shinji's neck, two tears running down her cheeks. "Thank you, Zelos. Thank you, Shinji." She whispered. Shinji patted her back gently, and she let go before he stood up again. "We should move on."

Rei and Presea slid down the thick root that led down to the base level of the town, shortly followed by Shinji and Zelos, who took a slower approach to climbing down. Seeing the house there, Presea smiled softly. "That's Presea's home." Zelos explained. "We buried her father here recently."

Presea stopped in front of the grave, and the others came up behind her as she stood up after her prayer. "This is very strange…. There are no stray leaves or flotsam on the grave. I have not had the chance to clean it."

"I guess someone's maintaining it for you, Presea." Shinji commented. "Looks like there's someone here that doesn't hate you."

"But who, I wonder…." She stepped back and went to the house.

As the others followed, Rei halted, turning quickly to the path leading out of the town. There stood a girl with long green hair in a braid, her black and green striped dress shifting in the breeze. Without a word, she turned and left. Ayanami lowered her brow. "A prototype…."

Zelos swept down, one of Shinji's hairs flying off. "Faster! I'm holding back here you know!"

Shinji pulled back, tilting to one side or another to avoid his short sword thrusts. "You're the one with an Exsphere on! Seal Wall!" His multiplying cards surrounded the blade and constricted it. Before Zelos could pull it out again, he sent a shock through it.

"Yowch!" Zelos let go of the hilt and shook his hand out. The sword fell to the grass as the cards disappeared. Shinji panted as they made eye contact again. "You know, you're right kid. I had forgotten about the whole Exsphere thing. That's my bad. But we achieved the point of the exercise: defense towards immediate counterattack."

"But I had to use my shield skill to do it."

"Yeah. There's a way to solidify your cards to help you block, I just don't remember how. Ask Sheena about that later. Let's move on to phase two."

"Phase two?"

"Let's see how you handle a sneak attack."

"Huh?" Shinji heard a shuffle behind him. He gulped as he leapt quickly, the flat of Presea's axe swinging under him. He landed on top of it and she flipped it up, launching him into the air. Turning around he hurled five cards at her in quick succession as he landed.

"No!" Presea blocked and lifted her axe up into the air for a ground-smashing assault.

"Snake! Drain Seal!" He shoved his darkened card against her forearm and she dropped her axe to the side. In retaliation she balled a fist and slammed it into him, knocking him back.

Zelos caught him before he could get too far. "Good. You reacted quickly, and even though you knew you were going to be damaged from close quarters combat, you prevented the more painful of the hits." He stood Shinji up and let him dust off. "Presea, if you're here, then that means…."

"She is putting the finishing touches on now." Presea motioned to the front porch, where Rei was sanding off some of the barbs on the wood.

When she was finished, she rolled it out to them. "It is heavier than I expected, most likely due to its solid construction."

"Leave carrying it to me then." Presea volunteered, putting her weapon away.

"Thanks for the lesson Zelos, I really appreciate the help." Shinji bowed to him.

"Just call me Master or Shishou." Zelos smirked.

"Not even on my deathbed."

"Darn."

Sheena was eased into the newly-made wheelchair, and Raine pushed her out the door with a few goodwill wishes from their friends. As the door closed, they continued their baton-passing of who was going to be in charge of making food.

Raine sighed. "I'm just glad it's not me."

"We're ALL glad it's not you." Sheena rolled her eyes, and Raine reached for her neck, pinching a nerve. "OW!" They rolled over the threshold of the sliding door and into the bath. Raine removed what was left of the ice packs and moved to disrobe the girl. "Hey, back off! I can do that myself!"

Raine rolled her eyes. "Suit yourself." She gave her a little privacy as she went behind the changing screen herself.

"WOAH!" PALOOSH! A spray pecked against the screen. Raine peeked out from behind it to see the chair rolling backwards, and a mass of bubbles coming up from the water. "Damn it!" Sheena yelled as she reached the surface.

"Maybe now you'll actually agree to my help from now on." Raine grunted as she eased herself in. "You've been a lot of trouble, young lady."

Sheena looked away, embarrassed. "Yeah, I know. Sorry."

"Why did you refuse my treatment?"

"I-I… don't like being doctored. I really hate it. Don't get me wrong, I respect them wholeheartedly for what they do, but I don't like it done to me." She sighed. "Volt had injured me really bad. I was under constant observation for a month by doctors of all kinds, and their cures nearly hurt more than the wounds themselves. I vowed never to be wounded that badly ever again. And when I failed, I ran into you guys at Luin."

"I healed you then. You didn't stop me. Nor did you hate me for it afterwards."

"Not like I was able to stop you anyway. My energy was drained, my body bloody. The way you cured me didn't hurt. I knew that you'd do your best this time too, but… I just reacted like I would with a doctor. I'm really sorry, Raine."

"So that's what it is." Raine grabbed the soap and slid next to her, handing it to the girl. "Memory has a very powerful effect on judgment. I can't blame you for reacting instinctually." Sheena bit her lip. "Let's make a deal, Sheena. I promise that you won't get hurt by any of my treatments unless I get your full approval beforehand. Is this satisfactory?"

"Yeah. Thanks Professor." She lathered up. "I'll try to be a bit more cooperative from now on."

At sunset, deep in the heart of the Holy Ground of Kharlan, many half-elves were wide-awake. Lord Yggdrassil himself entered a chamber he knew very well. In it, the Great Seed of the Kharlan Tree hovered in a shell of pure mana, emitted by three of four pillars surrounding it. The fourth pillar didn't contribute any energy to the field, and there were visible ripples in the shell. The powerful angel frowned. "The seal of water is no longer transmitting Mana. Undine, have you betrayed me?"

An image of a young woman with green-blonde hair appeared in the seed. "Sister. It has been too long since I visited last. Don't worry. Soon you will return to this world, and we will be able to live together in peace. A land made just for our race will await you!"

The image disappeared without any indication of the girl hearing him. Kratos entered the room and went down on one knee. "Lord Yggdrassil."

"What do you want, Kratos? You know I hate to be disturbed when in this room."

"My humblest of apologies sir, however this matter requires your immediate attention. It concerns our goals."

"Continue." He sighed as he turned around.

"Our scientists have recorded a lack of Mana in our systems. We cannot create the next Cruxius Crystal and conduct the assault at the same time. In fact, we do not have enough to produce either."

"What? Impossible! If anything, we should have excess!"

"I believe it is Rodyle, sir. He is providing us less and less every week. Our greatest mine is run from his Ranch, and he is using much more Mana than he is telling us about… for some unknown purpose."

"That overconfident nitwit!" He created a ball of energy and crushed it.

"Shall I send a team to remove him, my lord?" Kratos stood.

Yggdrassil looked to the fourth pillar. "No. We still need him. Order Forcystus and the Tethe'-allan Pope to intensify their mining operations. Stockpile Mana until we are able to conduct the assault, then immediately complete the Crystal."

"Understood." Kratos bowed and turned to leave.

"Kratos, hold a moment." The Cruxius Angel stopped in his tracks. "We have been friends long before Cruxius. Has that changed?"

"No sir."

"Then why do you not call me by my given name?"

"Though I am honored that you would allow me such an honor, I cannot bring myself to. Lord Yggdrassil is a title that reflects my utmost respect for you."

"Loyal, honorable Kratos. I wish that some day, you will be able to say my name without having any reservations."

"When your victory is final, I will assuredly."

"That day is soon to come. Summon Pronyma on your way out, dear friend."

"Understood. Good day to you, Lord." Kratos left the room.

Yggdrassil looked up to the seed again. "Soon indeed."

The Desian Grand Cardinal Pronyma, a half-elf woman with a hovering arc of defense mechanisms surrounding her, teleported into the chamber on one knee. "By your order, my Lord."

"Pronyma, I have a task for you."

"Anything you desire, sir."

"I will be going on a little… trip." He smirked before he turned serious again. "There has been a delay in the production of the next Cruxius Crystal. In my absence, I am turning control of the project over to you. It will be completed before I return."

"L-Lord Yggdrassil, you honor me! I am not worthy!" She was stunned, and she bowed prostrate.

"On the contrary. Rise beloved." She did so quickly, still averting her gaze. "It must only be you. Once the crystal is completed, follow these instructions." He took her hand and placed in it a chunk of clear plastic. "The Core Control Computer can decipher it. You have full clearance for the project beginning now."

"I understand. Thank you, my lord!"

"Dismissed." She teleported away, and he turned back to the seed. "I can only hope that the others remain stable until my return."


	7. Chapter 6

Tales of Evangelion Rewrite 6

Legacy of the Twelfth

As the sun rose, Shinji was already up in the primitive second-floor kitchen, putting the finishing touches into a large pot and one small one. One by one, the others were roused by the scent of food, and sat themselves down at the table without even realizing. "Oh… looks like I won't have to call you all in after all."

"What an awesome smell! Shinji, what's on the menu?" Genis shifted excitedly.

"Hmph." Asuka pouted as he spooned out the contents into her bowl. "Miso soup again, Shinj-idiot?"

"Sorry." Shinji shrugged as he went around the table. "I didn't know what else to make. I don't really know your preferences."

Raine took a spoonful and her eyes went wide. "THIS IS MISO SOUP?"

"It's not that good is it? Sorry."

Lloyd dropped his spoon. "Not that good? Shinji, give yourself some credit man!"

"There is no way I could match this." Regal began to savor another spoonful.

Shinji noticed that Rei wasn't eating. "Ayanami?"

"You are aware of my food preferences…." She stared at the bowl.

"Oh right, sorry, I filled it on instinct." He took it into the kitchen and then brought out a fresh bowl with a clear-broth soup. "Vegetarian Soup with tofu and mushrooms."

"I thank you." She took a spoonful and tasted it. She nearly smiled.

"Shinji, sit down and eat, please! The cook needs to enjoy this as much as the rest of us." Raine pulled out a seat next to her.

"Compared to this, we've been eating dust the whole time." Sheena said between slurps.

"Gluk. Gluk. Aaahh!" Zelos plopped his bowl on the table and wiped his chin. "There enough for seconds, bud?"

"There's probably enough for thirds too. I think I overdid it a little."

"Okay, that does it." Lloyd stood up and pulled a large spoon out of his pack. "This spoon signifies who is the chef for the week. Shinji, it's yours this week. If today's breakfast was any indication, we're not going to be disappointed." The decision was supported from nearly everyone around the table.

"I'm just happy to finally be of use to you guys. You've been so nice and I haven't been able to do anything in return."

"Just don't make us fat, Shinji." Sheena winked at him.

As Regal checked them out, paying the receptionist for their time, Lloyd was once again working on battle tactics. "We're going on foot from here, which means we'll be running into monsters without a doubt."

"Good, I'm itching for some action." Sheena smirked, even when she was using Shinji as a crutch.

"That's the salve I put on your sprains, Sheena. Try not to scratch it. Lloyd, remember Sheena's sidelined for three days."

The girl grumbled as she remembered the professor's orders. Lloyd nodded. "I had planned that anyway. Collette and Sheena are off the front lines. The Earthers too."

"Hey!" Asuka protested.

"Sorry guys, but no Exspheres means no fighting. What's the point of us going to that crater if you're dead before we get there?" Asuka threw up her hands in defeat. "We should probably use the usual two-by-two: Genis, the Professor, Presea, and myself."

"I guess that leaves me to bodyguard four sexy ladies. Lucky me." Everyone groaned at Zelos's comment. "Oh, and one wishy-washy stickboy."

"I would be careful about your insults, Zelos. Remember who is cooking for us from now on." Regal said upon his return.

"Did I say stickboy? I meant Boy with a Stirring Stick. Yeah." Zelos wiped the sweat off of his brow.

"Is everyone okay with things like this?" Lloyd asked. Everyone but Sheena and Asuka agreed in the positive. "Then let's move out."

To get to the field where the meteorite had landed, they had to loop around the hill that kept most of Ozette hidden. A rolling Tropical Worm plowed through the bush next to them. Presea jumped in front and knocked it hard to the side with the flat of her blade. The others immediately went on the defense, putting themselves between the main party and the monster as it uncurled, putting out a hissing call. A Mantis crawled out of the brush next to it, flexing its muscles.

"You guys really do fight a lot." Shinji watched as they got into formation.

"These ones will be pretty easy though." A rustle to the side brought out a Boxer Iris, hopping up to the crew with its nuts held in front of its eyeball. "Well it would have been until that showed up."

"What do you mean, Miss Sheena?"

"Those Boxers have always given us grief. Watch, you'll see what I mean."

Lloyd crouched down and gave a launching jump before diving into the Worm, his blades drawn. He couldn't stop before hitting the Mantis as well, unfortunately. "Damn, overshot." He whirled around and attacked the worm before it could turn. "Genis, some backup!"

"No problem Lloyd. Thunderblade!" A giant purple and blue sword rent the Mantis from above, the shockwave spread underneath it and the Worm. It receded again, touching the blade of the sword, where a secondary electrical shock hit both monsters, pushing them away from the impact zone.

Presea charged the Iris, lifting her axe up high when in range. The fighting plant gave her two sharp jabs to the ribs. "Aah!" She pulled out of the attack.

Rei walked up next to Zelos and Regal as they watched the fight. "Nh…" She watched the Iris battle intently.

Presea refused to lose her momentum and swung her axe horizontally left and right, making the stem wobble. "No!" Before it could reciprocate, she braced herself as it silently sent two jabs and a hook against the metal of her axe.

Lloyd put both swords together and slammed them into the ground, creating an aggressive shockwave that ravaged the worm. The Mantis, now recovered from its shock, crawled up behind him and chomped on his waist with its mandibles. "AGH!" He grunted. "Get off me!" He shoved the butt end of his sword into its face and it released him. He rolled away. "He got me pretty good."

"Ready… Ray!" Raine raised her wand up and a bright white light appeared above the Mantis, raining down beams at random all over the field that glanced all three enemies.

"Payback time, ugly!" Lloyd used the opportunity to exact his revenge on the Mantis, making a blinding set of piercing jabs, following it up with a set of twin up and down slashes that looked like tiger's stripes. The Mantis's legs crumpled on impact, and it struggled to get back up.

The Worm sensed mana being gathered and curled up, hurling itself into Genis. "Oof! Don't bother me!" It uncurled and scratched him with its claws.

"Genis!" Lloyd left the Mantis and dove for the Worm.

"Hyah!" Presea's axe landed squarely in the ground, sending rock shrapnel into the Iris. Before she could continue into another attack, the Iris closed its eye into a sort of smile with its eyelid. It hurled its fists into her six times, left and right, ducking low for a hard uppercut at the end, sending the little girl flying.

"Ah!" Shinji gasped.

"The Iris has such a quick reaction time it's impossible to avoid getting hit." Sheena commented as Presea flipped over and landed on her feet. "Good thing Presea is so relentless."

She landed an overhead swing, scooping the Iris onto her weapon and whirling it around a full 360 degrees. When released, the plant was holding its nuts to its flower and rocking back and forth dizzily. Whaling her weapon into it twice more, she smacked it into the ground for a shorter rock strike as she took two momentum-driven swipes into the air. The Iris hit the ground first. "Die!" She landed the final blow, cutting the head off completely before the plant turned into slop.

"Analysis complete." Rei returned to the center of the group. "I will share my findings with Presea later. Irises should no longer be an issue."

"You mean you've come up with a strategy that quickly?" Collette blinked. "Wow Rei, you're amazing."

"That's why we call her Wondergirl."

"You're the only one who calls her that, Asuka." Shinji pointed out.

"Shut up."

"Light! Photon!" Raine pointed her staff at the Mantis and it was swallowed in bands of scrawl-written light. It was bombarded all at once with photon particles, falling out of the cage as it disappeared.

Presea was closest to the Worm, and she grabbed it by the tail, flinging it towards Lloyd before it could react. As it hissed and writhed in midair, the swordsman took one overhead swing and split it apart. It evaporated into black smoke as it passed. "You're done." They both turned towards the Mantis, which wanted revenge for Raine's attack.

"Help is on the way. Healing Circle!" Raine called out as magic scrawl spread out in a ring on the field. Lloyd slid into it and snatched Presea up before she missed it. Their wounds began to close and disappear as the Mantis came in striking distance of the healer.

"Reduce this evil soul to ashes! Explosion!" Genis's spell rained a meteor down on the Mantis that expanded into an all-consuming fireball, which vaporized it a half second before Raine would have been chomped. "I'll protect you, Sis."

"I'm counting on you." Raine countered in a sweetly innocent voice.

"Hehehe… don't say it that way! It doesn't suit you!"

They rejoined the main group, holstering their weapons. After reclaiming their item packs, the group set off once again, finally exiting the forest. Rei had pulled Presea aside as they walked to share her observations and devise a strategy for Irises. Asuka grumbled. "Looks like I'm the only one that's not doing anything worth mentioning."

"That's not true, Asuka. You saved me." Collette put her hand on the girl's shoulder. "More than that, you risked your life to do it. That's more than anyone could ask of you, especially for someone you didn't know."

Asuka scraped her lip against her teeth. "Even so…."

When they reached a rocky formation, they heard a battlecry. Four people in dark armor were heading straight for them, weapons drawn. Lloyd frowned as he drew his swords. "Marauders."

"They might be trying to pin us against the rocks." Genis did a few warm-up bobs of his kendama.

"Enemy forces contain the following: Thief; number one. Sorceress; number one. Archer; number two. That is all."

"Let's mix it up!" Lloyd ran up the rock wall and leapt free, diving for the Thief, slashing him before sliding to a halt just short of the first archer. "Crap…."

"Heheheh." The archer chuckled as he drew.

Presea charged the other Archer. "Gyagh!" She peeped as his arrow bit into her armor.

Lloyd lifted his blade up and intercepted the arrow as it fired. It became a battle of spells as Genis, Raine, and the Sorceress all gathered Mana at once. Genis won the race. "Aqua Edge!" Four disks made of water hurtled towards the legs of the Thief and Lloyd's Archer.

"Die!" The Sorceress was next.

A lightning bolt struck Raine, pulling her out of her spell. "Gyah!"

"Like that?" She chuckled as she began to gather for another spell.

"Guaaaaahhhh!" Without anyone noticing, Presea finished off her Archer. She turned towards the Sorceress, her axe dragging behind her.

The Thief went on the attack. As Lloyd continued to fight the Archer, he sidled up behind him with both daggers at the ready. Collette gasped. "Lloyd!"

"Not another step!" Another thief jumped down from the rocks and put Collette in a headlock, pointing a dagger into her spine. Everyone turned to the speaker, the enemies chuckling. "If any of my people take one more hit the girl… SPLAGUH."

Asuka removed her blade from his spleen and he fell back, dead. "Sorry for the interruption. Please continue."

The other marauders were in shock. Lloyd was the first to move, his Exsphere glowing brightly as he whirled into the air, his blades slashing both his opponents at once, cracking the head of the archer open.

"Light! Photon!" The thief was consumed by light, and his body dropped lifeless to the ground when it was over.

"Unleash. Beast!" Presea shouldercharged the Sorceress and swept her axe up in a lionhead illusion that clamped down on her and ended her life. The little girl dusted herself off and put her axe away. "It looks like it is over."

Asuka holstered her sword again, Shinji, Sheena, and Collette aghast. "Looks like I finally got to do something."

"Asuka… you…" Shinji swallowed hard. "You just killed him!"

"So? It was him or us. I saw an opening and I took it."

"But…"

"It's no different than stabbing an Angel, really. I'm fine with it."

"Asuka!"

"Shinji, enough." Sheena hugged him close. "It's not our place to judge how she feels."

Shinji fought back his protest and nodded. The rest of the crew had already started to walk off, and he still had a duty to help Sheena. He fell into place near the rear. Bringing up the very tail end was Collette and Asuka. "Thank you, Asuka. I was tired of being held hostage."

"No problem, Collette." She smiled at her. Collette looked down at the redhead's right hand, which was twitching stiffly. Asuka noticed the gaze and clamped her left hand on the twitching wrist.

The crater edge was finally in sight, and there wasn't a monster in sight. "Strange…" Lloyd was amazed. "They've all disappeared."

"I'm not surprised." Raine shrugged. "The impact most likely scared them off."

Genis raised an incredulous eyebrow. "But these are monsters we're talking about. Those ugly little beetles aren't afraid of us, so why would they be afraid of a crater?"

"I think he's right, Professor. They wouldn't leave just because of a hole in the ground."

"I'll give you that." Raine pondered. "I am sensing a rather odd quantity of Mana in the area. We should be careful."

They reached the lip of the crater. There was a single black monolith dead center, deep in the impact zone. "Woah!" Genis exclaimed. "That thing's bigger than I thought!"

Zelos made a snoring sound. "I hear that all the time."

"Sure you do, Zelos." Sheena rolled her eyes. "Then you wake up."

Lloyd quit trying to figure out what they meant and turned back to the crater. "How are we going to get down there without breaking our necks?"

"I don't think getting down is the problem, it's getting back up." Raine pierced the dirt with her staff. "It isn't packed, and the footing is extremely poor. We'd just slide back down. Besides, with Sheena still limping, there's no way in general."

"Well Shinji could always carry me down." She winked. "Please be gentle with me." Shinji turned bright red, and steam came out his ears. "But in all seriousness, I think I have an idea." She let go of Shinji and stood on her own, motioning him to get back. "I call upon the servant of mother earth!" A magical triangle with three circles on the ends swirled underneath her. "I summon thee! Come, Gnome!"

"Abubububububu bah!" The giant mole with a pickaxe and a spinning drill bow materialized before them in a spin. "Oh hey Sheena! Tough luck about the feet. Hope you heel quick. Ha, ha. Get it? Heel?"

"Ugh… Thanks… I think. Do you think you could pack this dirt and make us some steps to get down this crater?"

"Hey, it's not dirt, okay? It's sediment."

"Whatever, can you do it or not?"

"Ya sure, piece of cake. By the way, does anyone happen to have some cake? I'm starved."

"Summon Spirits don't eat, Gnome." She shook her head, facepalming.

"They don't? Oh, well now someone tells me. In any case, here I go!" He disappeared into the ground in a flash of brown light. The dirt. "Hey!" Sorry, the sediment, "Better" shifted and became more solid, converting into blocks. His last word echoed when the final step was finished. "Ta-da!"

Shinji's jaw dropped. "Wow, those things come in handy."

"In battle too." Sheena leaned against him again. "But that particular one's personality is hard to deal with."

As they traveled carefully on the newly-formed stairs, it became obvious as to just how big the monolith ahead of them was. Zelos whistled. "Okay, there's no way this thing could have survived the explosion, right?"

They stopped in front of the hexagonal structure, staring at the large door in front of them. Raine rushed it with hearts in her eyes. "Incredible! There isn't a single scratch or blemish! The surface is divinely smooth!"

Asuka rubbed her finger against it. "This is stainless steel!"

Presea looked up to the top. "It is illogical that something this large would go undiscovered for so long."

"It might've been buried, and the explosion dug it out." Lloyd turned to her.

"However steel's melting point should have been reached in the explosion. The sheer existence of this building is illogical." Ayanami pointed out.

"The only way to solve the mystery is to enter, I suppose." Regal nodded. "It doesn't appear as there are any characterizing markings on the outside wall."

"I can't wait to see the artifacts inside!" Raine grinned from ear to ear.

Lloyd examined the door. "There's no lock… and no handle either. What do we do, push this little square?" He joked as he pressed it. The doors slowly slid open inward. The others sweatdropped. "Oh, so that IS how you do it!"

When everyone inside, the doors shut with a loud clang. Lights turned on in a cascade. The walls were covered in circuitry and hatches. On the far side was a small ball on a pedestal in front of a door that looked heavily sealed. Lloyd whistled. "Now this place is incredible! It's like a Desian base, only cooler."

"Akouh. Kough kogh." Everyone turned to the center, where Genis and Raine were on their hands and knees, coughing and struggling to breathe.

"Professor, Genis? What's wrong?" Collette knelt down quickly.

"Just give us a minute." Raine gasped.

Genis coughed again. "I've never felt anything like this before. The Mana is so thick in here it's hard for us to breathe. It's like I'm being smothered. This will take some getting used to."

Their panting slowed, and they stood up again at their own paces. "Okay… I think we're good."

"Are you sure? That gave us a real scare there." Zelos asked.

"We're fine, we're fine. We need to keep going." Genis waved them on. "Oh, warning to all mages, with the mana this thick, your spells will finish almost instantly, so release them right away."

"Okay." Lloyd nodded, walking towards the next door.

As the others followed, Asuka pulled Shinji aside. "I'm getting nostalgic here. What gives?"

"Nostalgic? What's that mean again?" He blinked.

She frowned in disappointment. "Moron."

Lloyd looked at the ball in front of him. "This looks kind of familiar."

"It is similar to the Toize Valley Mine security system. But this one does not seem to be malfunctioning." Regal said. "Even so, take great…." Lloyd placed his hand on it. "care."

A force repelled him backwards and the lights turned red. "Warning. Intruder Alert. Begin security measure Alpha." The hatches in the walls slid aside, and sentry robots floated out and encircled them, their weapons turning to bear. "Security measure Alpha complete. Submit Omega Level clearance or security measure Beta will commence."

"Think we can take them all?" Zelos whirled around, brandishing his sword.

"There's probably plenty more to take their place. It would be useless." Raine's rod glowed on the head.

"Beginning weapons charge. Final warning. Submit Omega Level clearance or firing will commence." The Cybits' guns began to glow in the barrels.

"We'd better do something quick or we'll have more holes than Swiss Cheese." Asuka put her sword in a defensive mode.

"We will not die." Rei spoke as she placed her hand on the ball.

"Ayanami, what are you…"

"DNA scan accepted. Subject: Rei Ayanami. Disengaging weapons." The Cybits crashed to the floor.

"What in the…?" Asuka lowered her sword carefully studying the girl.

"State pass code for entry."

"Command line: Omega, Epsilon, Projection, Omega. End of line. Impliment." Ayanami called out.

"Accepted."

The door locks lifted open and started to open towards them slowly. "Ayanami, explain." Raine stood behind her with her arms crossed.

"On Earth, I have Omega level clearance."

"So then this building…."

"Is most likely from Earth. Or at the very least a part of it."

"Is that even possible?" Genis echoed everyone's thoughts.

"Unknown. We might be able to find the answers further in. I suggest you stay behind me, just in case there are more security levels that need disabling." They followed her through the doors.

The room they entered was even larger. A large rectangular pillar reached up from the center of the floor, its corners sliced off. Around it spiraled a set of stairs. To the left and right were doors with no visible entry methods. Genis paralleled Rei quickly. "You said this place may be from Earth. You don't know for sure?"

"Correct. The familiarity is unsettling, however I have never seen anything in this design before."

A blinding white flash wiped across the room. "Agh, what was that?" Shinji rubbed his eyes.

"Scan complete. Subject Rei Ayanami and ten other humanoids. No medical issues detected. Damaged mechanical components detected." The right door opened and a large robotic flatbed cart rolled in front of them. "Place damaged items on the receptacle."

"Damaged… mechanical components?" Sheena looked lost.

A light went on for Raine. "The Rieard perhaps. Zelos, drop it on the table."

"Do you really think that Earthen technology can fix Tethe'-allan magitech?"

"It's better than not trying. We're at a serious disadvantage here." She spoke matter-of-factly. "Would you rather jack another from the Renegades?"

"Point taken." Zelos sighed as he popped open the wing pack.

"One unit slated for repair…. Error, unknown technology. Requires working model. Awaiting model. Awaiting other damaged units."

"Man, I don't get this thing at all. What's a 'working model'?" Lloyd gripped his head.

"The other damaged units are probably our entry plugs." Asuka raised her hand. "We did crash land after all."

"And a working model means it needs a working Rieard to base the repairs off of. Zelos, just give it the whole Wing Pack." Raine watched as he obeyed.

The flatbed rolled back into the side door and it closed. "Repairs will now commence. Notification will be given upon task completion." The door on the left slid open. "Permission granted to use base facilities. The recreation room is now open."

Regal smiled. "If I didn't know better, I would say this building has taken a liking to us." He followed the group into the hall.

"Come into my parlor, said the spider to the fly…." Sheena mused with her brow down. The rec. room wasn't really anything worth describing. Some sparse furniture, a computer terminal, and a small kitchen area were visible from the door. The next room was a bedroom with three beds, and a bathroom beyond.

"LOOK AT THAT GORGEOUS MACHINE!" Raine gasped and nearly ran over Lloyd and Genis to get to the computer terminal. "This predates the holographic imaging technology of the Desians. Oh, it's a relic of epic proportions!"

"What are you getting so excited about?" Asuka shrugged as she pressed the power button. "It's just a computer. Everyone on Earth has one."

"Ahem." Shinji coughed.

"Anyone who matters."

"Com… pew… ter?" Lloyd scratched his head and tapped his leg. "And it does what exactly?"

"This specific terminal connects to a network of computers in a moderated mainframe managed by the MAGI supercomputers that store vast amounts of information." Rei sat down and began typing.

"Okay… I don't know what you just said, but you can work it, right?"

"Yes. Ikari, Soryu, you may wish to see this."

The other pilots looked over her shoulders, and the others crowded in behind. VIDEO DIARY: AKAGI RITSUKO. LATEST ENTRY. Ayanami pressed the play button. "This is it." The blonde scientist looked to the camera nervously. "T-minus 60 minutes before we destroy the Twelfth. I really wish we could have saved Shinji, but Gendo's orders are absolute. If the Twelfth lives, the world is doomed. If 01 is destroyed, the world is doomed. If the pilot dies… well… a replacement can be found.

"Even so, without Shinji, I'm skeptical about the outcome of this war. I've pushed up the schedule as much as I can. If there's even the slightest chance of pulling him out alive… but it might already be too late. Ikari has sped up the acquisition of 03, and the Marduk Institute has already given me the report on the next pilot. His relationship with Shinji worries me, however we have the incentive that will make him join."

"Sempai, Major Katsuragi wants a recalculation before the final goahead."

"I'll get on it in a second. That's just like her. She's killing herself not to let the loss of Shinji get to her. Misato, if we can't save him, please forgive me." She sighed. "I need to return to my post." The video blacked out.

"Such a grim situation…." Regal shook his head.

"You… nearly died?" A tear ran down Collette's cheek.

"I think I did… for a split second." Shinji clenched his fists as he looked away.

Asuka ignored the condolence party next to her. "I don't get it, Wondergirl. How can we even see this? Just where was this stored?"

She looked up at her. "The MAGI. Each file is saved in two of the three MAGI for backup."

Asuka didn't hear a word after MAGI. She dashed into the main chamber and scrambled up the steps of the pillar. Feeling the engravings she gasped and stepped back, her eyes wide. She flew down three steps at a time and slid into the rec. room again. "Shinji! Wondergirl!" She panted. "It… it's Melchior! The computer is linked to the MAGI Melchior!"

"What?" Shinji was in disbelief. "The MAGI were nowhere near the battle!"

"Then why is it that that podium in the main hall is engraved EXACTLY like the computer in Central Dogma?"

Rei stood up suddenly. "Show me."

Asuka led the group into the hall. The door refused to open for them as a robot with six spindly legs attached to an upsidedown teardrop head put itself between them and the door. "Apologies. Organics cannot pass this point."

"Override protocol Angelus and let us through. We wish to confirm the identity of the controlling system." Rei pushed her way to the front.

"Override overridden. Construction within is dangerous to organics."

"That's a load of crap. I went through just a minute ago." Asuka folded her arms.

"Construction had not commenced. If organics require proof of Melchior, search the memory of Melchior."

"Gah! Does everything around here talk weird?" Lloyd ruffled his hair in frustration.

"It means we should use the computer to check the system's memory for proof." Raine turned to him.

"Affirmative."

"When will construction be complete?" Rei got to the point.

"Estimated time: twelve hours. Recommend use of sleeping quarters until then."

The rest of the party turned around despondent as Rei held her ground. The robot began to float away. "Robot, hold!" It halted, and she waited for the others to be out of earshot. "It was you who broke my mason plate."

"AI program activated. Greetings, Ayanami Rei." The robot spoke in a human female tone.

Rei lowered her brow. "So you are the scientist."

"Indeed."

"The mother and the woman?"

"…"

"Where are we? More importantly, can we return."

"That is indeterminate. I have some information stored in memory that may help you better understand what happened. As I cannot move independently, I cannot perform any research outside. That will be up to you."

"I will review it. What is the purpose of the construction beyond this door?"

The robot almost smiled. "Breakfast is served with a silver spoon." Its voice returned to normal. "Holding for orders."

Rei shook her head. "Dismissed."

Shinji was busy cooking on the stove while Rei typed away at the machine. Asuka was busy giving Shinji a hard time while the rest of the crew did maintenance and inventory on their equipment. As the meat sizzled in the pan, the boy paused. "This has been bugging me for a while but… how is this base even running?"

"Huh? What do you mean, Shinj-idiot?"

"We're in the middle of a crater. I didn't see any power lines around. How is this place getting electricity?"

"Doesn't each MAGI have a backup generator though?"

"Yeah, but that's to sustain vital functions. I'm cooking on an electric stove while Ayanami is using the computer, and the computer itself is using maintenance bots to fix our stuff. No backup generator can do that, especially for this long. It's been days since it landed here."

"Um, Asuka." Collette came up behind her.

"Yeah, what's up?" She turned around.

"The light on your suit was blinking. I think you forgot to turn it off." She held it up to her

"I didn't turn it off Collette, it was dea…. Wait, what? My plugsuit was dead!" She snatched it up and looked at the readout. "Half-charge? What the hell?"

"Ueh?" Shinji turned as well.

"Rei's is like that too, I noticed."

"Why didn't it work out there, and yet it's just fine in here?"

Ayanami turned from her work at the machine. "My plug-suit is functional?"

"Yeah." Collette got it and gave it to her.

She examined it carefully, and then turned off the power. "Pilot Soryu, please conserve the battery. We will need it."

"For what?"

"If this place is the only one where our technology works, we may be able to set up a communication link using the transponders in our emergency packs in this place. Our plug-suits beacons will serve as the open link."

"Well that's all fine and dandy, but if you haven't noticed, we don't have our Entry Plugs or our emergency equipment."

"That is indeed unfortunate. We will have to wait for tomorrow."

As night fell, they agreed to give the girls the bedroom, designating the three beds to the recovering girls. The rest got the floor, all except Ayanami, who continued to search through the computer throughout the night. Asuka tossed in her bed before shooting up, clamping her hand over her mouth. She tasted blood, and when she pulled her arm back, it was drenched in the red liquid. The bile came up her throat quick and she dashed to the bathroom sink, barely making it before she retched. After finishing, she raised her bloody arm to wash it off, only to find it was back to its normal color. "Damn it… I wasn't supposed to let it get to me…." She hissed in the mirror. "Only one thing to do now…."

With a glazed look in her eyes, Asuka grabbed her blankets and plopped them down next to Shinji, laying down where she felt best comfortable. The noise woke Shinji slowly, and he opened his eyes to see the redhead mere inches from his nose. He jerked back quickly, forcing back the panic. Shaking his head, he got up and padded over to Rei's terminal. A small frown appeared on Asuka's face as he grabbed a chair and sat down. "You should be sleeping."

"As should you."

"Asuka's sleepwalking again, she woke me up."

"I see."

"What about you?"

"Melchior continued its operations after being separated from the other two MAGI, meaning there are thousands of files to search through to bring us to our current point in time."

"Did you find anything so far?"

"Yes. At 1906.48 hours, the MAGI detected a Sea of Dirac opening underneath the computer system. However this Dirac was unstable, and as the MAGI were absorbed, they began to phase, and the link between them was cut."

"But why did a Dirac Sea open in the first place?"

"At 1903 was when you began to break free of the Twelfth. I do not believe the two events are mutually exclusive. Since the disappearance, Melchior has made possible scenarios as to why this occurred and where we are now. I have yet to find one that seems plausible, and need more time to do so."

"Okay. Is it okay if I watch? I can't really go back to sleep just yet."

"You will not hinder my progress."

"I'll take that as a yes."

Shinji watched her type, the rhythmic tapping killing his adrenaline rush. He folded his arms over the back of the chair and laid his head on them and fell asleep. A few hours later, a voice tickled his ear. "Ikari."

Shinji opened one eye "Ayanami?" He was slow to respond.

"I found the best plausible theory."

"Theory?" He yawned, rubbing the sand out of his eyes. "Oh, that MAGI file you were trying to find? So what is it?"

"The information is very complex, so I will attempt to translate it. Are you familiar with the properties of fungi roots?"

"If you mean a mushroom cluster will spread its roots out in a circle and sprout other clusters, then yes."

Rei nodded. "Essentially the Twelfth was an intelligent fungus. In its desperation to survive, it attempted to reach out its roots to create another Dirac Sea in which to live. However, upon its death knell, the Angel lost stability of the secondary Dirac in addition to the first. Melchior and we were sent here."

"But if all the MAGI were in the midst of the Sea, then where are the other two?"

"Unknown. Such a theory is untestable. They could be here, on this planet somewhere, or back on Earth, or were destroyed in the unstable Dirac Sea."

"I'm really hoping the last one didn't happen."

"I will set up a broadcast hookup using an emergency beacon and a plug suit once we have access to the equipment. If they are out there, we will be able to communicate between them by bouncing the transmission off of the moon."

"Well, let's hope it works." Shinji stood and stretched. "What's the time?"

"0530 hours."

"Then it's breakfast time. Want to help, Ayanami?"

"I must decline. There is some more preparatory work I must do."

Shinji shrugged. "Suit yourself." Heading to the kitchen, he pulled out some pans and went to work mixing up some pancakes. Asuka plopped herself down on a stool while the others drooled in their sleep from the smell. The bubbles were still popping around her as he slid a plate under her nose. "Morning Asuka. Sleep well?"

"Not at all. Someone moved my comforter… or maybe it was me who moved… I dunno." She let out a crack from her spine as she stretched. "I won't ask how you slept. You were probably making out with Rei for half the night."

"Wh-what? Where do you get these ideas?" Shinji blurted out as he turned red.

"Of course it wouldn't be hard, she probably just sat there motionless while you felt her up. Lifeless shells tend to do that." She stuffed some bacon in her mouth and pointed with her fork. "Your next batch is burning."

"Aah!" He squeaked as he rushed to save it.

Asuka sighed. "I take it back, you don't have a spine to try something with that living doll."

"I am not a doll."

Asuka recoiled as she realized who went unnoticed next to her. "How long have you been there?"

"Long enough." She began to divide the plate of food that was put in front of her. "I am not a doll. Considering we may be on this mission together for a long time, I would request that you do not call me as such."

"Like that'll happen. Dolls shouldn't start giving orders."

"It was not an order, but a request."

"Hmph." The silence between them was broken from a faint dripping sound came from behind them. Simultaneously they turned on their stools to find Zelos drooling on the floor. "Real attractive Zelos. Sit down before we have to pull out the wet floor sign."

"Another piece of Earthen perfection, bud?" The male redhead said as he found a chair.

"Wouldn't call it perfection. These pans are a bit lopsided, but hey, it winds up in the same place, right?"

Zelos took one bite and passed out for a full five seconds. "If I ever get back home, I'm firing my chef and hiring you! You've got to tell me your secret!"

Shinji shrugged. "Nothing special, honest! I just make it normally. I don't get why you think it tastes so good."

"I might be able to answer that." Raine entered the room, the others beginning to file in behind her. "Shinji, mind if I watch a bit?"

"Go ahead, I guess…." He continued until everyone received a plateful. "So… what's the verdict, Professor?" He asked as they sat down.

"Mana."

"Eh?" Half the table blinked.

"Every being exists with Mana within them. When we eat, we gain the mana that the being before it had. And when we cook the food, some of our own Mana is placed into it through skill and effort. This amount is proportional to the amount of Mana in the cook's body, and their skill. Though Genis and I have similarly high Mana reserves, Genis is the better cook, and therefore shares more Mana. Your extremely high Mana reserves combined with your skill as a cook creates a delectable dish."

"So that must mean the Wonder Chef's Mana reserves are through the roof too." Collette looked up from her plate.

"We can assume that safely, yes."

"That's actually kinda cool." Lloyd smiled. "I always thought talent alone was what made the dish."

As everyone cleared and cleaned the table, Rei finished up her work at the terminal and shut it down. The six-legged robot appeared soon after. "Announcement: Central hall is now safe for organics. Announcement: Repairs to mechanical equipment complete. Awaiting pickup in Central hall. Announcement: Melchior thanks organics for their patience, and hopes they enjoyed their stay. Announcement: Central hall has been prepared for farewell festivities. Please proceed to Central hall to begin." Completing its messages it floated away.

"Well it's about time we were allowed to leave." Sheena stretched, no longer in need of support to walk. "This place is getting old."

"So we came here for nothing?" Genis grumbled.

"Not necessarily. The Rieard has been repaired." Presea came up next to him.

"And we gained some information as to why we were brought here." Rei added. "However I am curious about this farewell festivity. To my knowledge, that was not in the MAGI's original programming."

"Well I'm looking forward to it." Lloyd smiled. "I hope there's a light show. C'mon!" He signaled and the others followed behind him, with Rei, Shinji, and Asuka at the back of the pack.

Asuka whispered. "If this isn't a part of the MAGI, then what is it?"

"Unknown." She responded.

"You don't suppose it might be…" Three glass containers slid down from the hall ceiling onto the pilots. "A trap!" Shinji gasped.

Zelos was the first to notice their presence was missing and turned around. "Weapons!" He called out quickly, making a fist. "Hang on, guys! Stone Blast!" Rocks erupted from the floor, scuffing the glass, but no more.

The albino's floor dropped out from under her. "Wondergirl!" Asuka gasped.

Lloyd charged, his Exsphere shining bright. "Asuka, get back!" He hammered his sword into the glass in four swipes, releasing a mere chip.

The redhead fell. "Asuka, no!" Collette gasped. "Duck, Shinji!" She pulled out her Chakram. "Triple Ray Satellite!" They spun around the glass at breakneck speeds, cutting into it so evenly that it popped the top off. The bottom dropped out under him as he reached up for the glass. "No!"

"Shinji, grab hold!" A ball on a string sailed into the tube. A second later, Genis and Presea yanked him out, skidding on the floor.

"Damn it…." Shinji wiped off his face. "Asuka! Ayanami!"

"SHINJI!" Asuka's voice came from the Central hall. Everyone dashed towards it. At the bottom of the staircase was a capsule that held the girl. "Get me out of this thing, idiot!"

On the pedestal above hovered the three working Rieards, hooked into the Entry Plugs by cables, which were stood upright, anchored to the platform. A semi-conscious Rei stood in the middle of them, barely keeping her balance. "What the hell is going on?" Lloyd yelled.

"NERV's purpose: To identify and eliminate all Angels in an attempt to prevent worldwide destruction." The computer's voice boomed. "Angelic properties detected in subject Ayanami Rei. Elimination will commence immediately."

"Asuka, you okay?" Shinji pounded on the glass.

"Just get me out of here! Try pushing it over!" They rammed their shoulders into the glass simultaneously.

Shinji held his shoulder. "It's not budging." Then the screaming started. "Ayanami!"

Powered by the Rieards, bands of electricity shot out of the Plugs, shocking her. "HuaauauauauauaAAAUAUAUAUUAUUA!"

Her cries were only drowned out by the unfeeling voice of the computer. "Commencing elimination."

"Shinji, stand back! Asuka, get down!" Regal cried as Asuka crouched, covering her neck. The burly man kicked hard at the capsule backflipping into the air and slamming both his heels into it as he dropped. "Presea!"

The girl swung her axe hard twice at the same spot. A crack appeared on the glass. "Now Zelos!"

"Fireball!" Three balls of flame turned the crack into a glowing mark. "Genis!"

"Icicle!" A chunk of ice erupted from the floor and speared the spot. The crack spread wide from the change in temperature. "Lloyd, make it count!"

"Rising Falcon!" He did a midair dive, ramming the capsule with all his might. The crack spread around the circumference and shattered. The top piece fell, freeing the redhead from her prison.

Asuka leapt out and drew her blade, revenge in her eyes. "Shinji, let's go!" He put his cards between his fingers and ran up the stairs with her, side by side, Rei's screams driving them harder than before.

"Do not interfere." Halfway up, the fixed Rieard floated into their path, the spindly robot coiled around it.

"Release Ayanami, now!" Shinji yelled.

"Negative. Elimination must commence. Non-compliant organics will be destroyed."

"You'll pay!" Asuka snarled. "No one traps me and gets away with it."

"Shinji! Asuka!" Sheena huffed up the steps.

"Stay back! This one is our fight!" She threw her hand to the side.

"Then we'll back you up with everything we've got!" Genis yelled as he reached them.

"You're not alone in this." Raine joined him. "I'm not about to let it end here."

"Those who attempt to stop Melchior will be destroyed by Melchior. Begin elimination sequence."

"HaaaAAAHHH!" Asuka was the first to reach the floating robot, slicing its underbelly with an icy cut before jumping into the air, targeting the robot's head.

"Full charge." An electric beam fired from the front of the Rieard at point blank range.

Asuka spiraled to the floor. She winced as she got up. Shinji ducked below the attack, gasping as the girl flew overhead. "You bastard!" Lifting into the air, he slapped his cards onto the wing. He dropped to the floor and rolled underneath, sending two more shots to its underbelly.

"Maximum output." The Rieard's engine flipped under and blew Shinji backwards with the heat and plasma.

As Shinji closed in again in relentless determination, a powder-blue whirlwind swirled around the metal monster. "Ice Tornado!" The topper returned to Genis's kendama. "Cool off, metal head!"

"His attacks are too strong to take on alone. Field Barrier!" Raine slammed her staff into the ground and the team was enveloped in a magical wave that coated them.

"I'm through with this crap!" Asuka slammed her blade into the floor, spreading open a crack. "Flaming Drive!" The pillar of fire enveloped her enemy, but soon it emerged, its joints only glowing slightly.

Shinji dove for its underbelly again, but jumped backwards to avoid another engine attack. "Seal Barrage!" Five cards flew from his palms, electrifying the opponent with each successful contact.

"Overcharge. Target acquired."

"Uh?" Shinji couldn't react fast enough as the beam blew him into Genis. They were both knocked to the floor.

"Root of all creation, grant us the breath of life! Revitalize!" Purple scrawl spread from her feet and covered the floor, the childrens' wounds healing from the feet up.

"We need to finish this now!" Asuka charged. "Everyone time your attacks to me!" She cut her sword into the ground to create a powerful upwards wave before shoving it deep into the armor, sending it sliding.

"Seal Barrage!" Shinji fired his cards, stopping the slide.

"Indignation!" Genis called as a purple light with neon claws enveloped the creature.

"Ray!" Raine's ball of sparks appeared in the sky and rained down three direct hits, including the final one straight down. Genis's Indignation finally struck for a fearsome lightning strike that tossed it aside.

"Going all out!" Raine and Genis crossed their weapons in a full charge. "Prism Stars!" Rainbow colored diamonds attacked Melchior from all directions, the mechanoid unable to escape.

The Rieard crashed to the floor, and Asuka took a low slash to it. The entire construct was surrounded by a dark energy as it rose up again. "That didn't kill it?"

"Protocol system override. Restriction locks overwritten." The robot's legs uncoupled from the Rieard, and it dropped to the floor. All six of its spindly legs curved upwards as it floated. "All weapons free."

Shinji hurried to Asuka's side. "Did we just make it stronger?"

"No, it's just gotten desperate! We need to finish it off, now!" Genis answered. "Gravity Well!"

A dark half-sphere covered the robot, and Asuka and Shinji moved in, hacking and slashing it as well before it disappeared. With its vision unimpaired, Melchior launched the spiny tips of its legs into the air. "Full Salvo." They rained down on the field, exploding on impact. Shinji and Raine were knocked down, but Genis and Asuka managed to stay on their feet.

Burning with rage, Asuka went at a dead run. "You need to hurry up and die!"

"Target Acquired." All of Melchior's legs stretched out horizontally, and it spun into her with all six. The attack sent her into an inescapable daze. Melchior backflipped, rearing its legs back before plunging them into her in quick succession.

Shinji raised his head just in time to see her being rent through. "ASUKA!"

Melchior removed its bloody spikes. The girl turned her head to look at him. "Shin…ji." She whispered with her last breath.

"This can't be happening! No. No! NO!" The boy cried as he got up.

"I don't have much time!" Raine gasped as she concentrated everything she had.

Shinji's heart beat in his head as his pupils shrank. His hands clawed at his face and hair. "HAAAAHHHHHH!" Four cards appeared before him, set to the points of a compass. He slammed his hand against the center and hundreds of seals rent Melchior before setting up a field around it. "Seal! Of Final!" A two pronged red spear came down from the sky and pierced the demon, and all of the cards exploded at the same time. "JUDGMENT!" They both fell to the floor.

Melchior rose faster than Shinji, but Raine was faster than the both of them. "Bring back this soul from purgatory! Resurrection!" A red ring surrounded Asuka's body as purple wings spread above her. She took a breath as her wounds sealed up.

"How… did i…?" She stood up, feeling her heart.

Melchior was still closest to the girl, and it took the opportunity to charge towards her. Shinji saw her stand up. "Asuka! Asuka, wake up!" He tried to get her attention. When it didn't work, he lowered his brow and leaped up. "I mustn't run away." He dove as fast as he could.

"Dreaded Wave!" Genis strained as he tried to keep the kendama bouncing, the ground underneath Melchior indenting and sending shockwaves around. "Hurry! I can't hold him there for long! Bwah!" The pressure blew Genis backwards.

It was just enough. Shinji vaulted over Asuka's shoulders and slammed both of his cards onto the robot's face. "Shock Seal!"

The robot shuddered and backed away. "Identity confirmed." It landed on the side of the stairs and rolled off to the floor far below.

"You're just like the Angels, you got what you deserved." Shinji whispered, putting the cards away.

"I…" Asuka's tears streamed down her face. "Did I just… die?" Shinji turned to her. "That's what it feels like?"

"GYAHugh!" Ayanami gasped, and both of their attentions turned towards the platform above.

"Come on!" Shinji grabbed her hand, and they leapt over the fallen Rieard. As the two reached the top platform, Rei's body convulsed and she let out an agonizing screech as a blinding white light emerged from her.

The spindly robot staggered into a standing position. "Objective complete. Assembly shutdown." The Rieards were released and they floated gently to the ground. The charge from the entry plugs stopped.

"No!" Shinji caught her as she fell to the floor, motionless. "We can't be too late! Professor! Professor Sage, get up here!"

Asuka put her fingers to her neck. "I'm not getting a pulse!" Her eyes opened wide. "Shinji, your cards!"

"She's had enough electricity through her!"

"Don't you get it? You can defib her! Start her heart again!"

"Uh?"

He pulled out the cards, and Asuka quickly placed his hands where they needed to be. "Clear!" Asuka raised her hands. Shinji closed his eyes and Rei convulsed. She checked the pulse. "Again! Clear!" Rei's body was racked. Asuka put her fingers to her neck again. "I'm getting…."

"Kough kough! Akoh koh!" Rei convulsed in a coughing fit.

"A stable pulse." They both fell back, relieved.

Raine, Collette, and Zelos arrived soon after. Raine noticed something pulsating on Ayanami's chest. "Well, that will make treating her easier."

"Huh?" The other four said.

"Look at her necklace."

A pale blue orb had nestled itself into the hole on the key crest of her necklace, a trickle of blood running down her chest. "A Cruxis Crystal?" Zelos backed up a step.

"I've never seen it in that color, but it must be!" Collette exclaimed.

"The electrocution must've brought it out somehow." Shinji whispered to himself. That's when he heard the angry voices of his comrades below, and looked over the side of the platform.

"You metallic snake! You tried to kill my friends!" Lloyd put his blade against what he hoped was Melchior's neck. "Why? Answer me or I'll take you apart piece by piece until you do!"

"Subject Ayanami Rei in danger of spark extinguishing. Controlled spark-endangerment deemed necessary for rescue. Objective complete."

Genis's kendama wrapped around its neck. "That's not an excuse! You lied to us twice! You said there were farewell festivities, and that you were trying to KILL Rei!"

"Identification protocol. Forced subjects Ikari Shinji and Soryu Asuka Langley into battle. Objective complete. Worthiness proven. Releasing final security lock." The Entry Plugs lowered to the floor next to the Rieards. The back wall folded down to create a bridge to the platform.

Shinji and Asuka stood up and turned to look inside. Two small white stone pedestals were on the floor, a smooth glass panel with a hand outline was above that. At eye level were two photographs, one of Unit 01 in a berserker howl, and the other of Unit 02 with its faceplate stretched open to reveal its four eyes. "Asuka, those are…."

"Our Evas. Our Evas are here?"

They both walked towards it. "Stop!" Zelos yelled. "It's got to be another trap! It's obvious!"

"And if it isn't?" Shinji turned back. "We might not be able to save our home without our Evas."

"It's a chance we have to take! We have to try!" Asuka yelled at him.

"But…." The words stopped in his mouth as they stepped onto the stones.

The handprint glowed and they placed their palms on it in synch. The photos slid away with a motorized grinding. They put their hands in and pulled out something in their palms. They stepped back onto the pedestal and it closed up as they examined their treasures. "Objective complete. Resuming normal functions. Melchior hopes organics enjoyed their stay. It is now safe to turn off your robooooooooooot." The machine shut down.

Collette floated to the base of the pillar with Rei in her arms. The rest came down, Asuka and Shinji entranced by their trinkets while Presea put the shanghai'd Rieard into the Wing Pack, and moved to get the other equipment as well. When she landed, Rei slowly began to stir. "Easy, Rei. You just went through a lot." She stood, leaning on the blonde as she got her bearings.

"What transpired?"

Presea returned. "Evidently, your capture was a deception to forcibly manifest your Cruxius Crystal, subsequently saving your life. The key crest now holds its power."

"Apparently that was its motive the entire time." Regal answered. "The robot has been disabled though."

Sheena noticed how quiet the pilots were. "Hey, you two okay? What's that in your hand, Shinji?"

"Huh? Oh, you tell me."

"These were supposed to be for us, I guess. We got them from that alcove Melchior unlocked." They held out their hands and showed them the gems.

"Woah!" Lloyd's jaw dropped. "I didn't think they came in those colors!"

"I'm confused." Shinji blinked.

"Something that comes easy to you." Asuka glanced him.

Shinji muttered something unintelligible and Sheena grinned. "Well, you finally got your wish, Asuka. We'll be able to put you in the fight now that you have Exspheres."

Everyone else took a step back. "EXSPHERES?"

"Yep, though I've never seen a purple or bright red one before, those are without a doubt Exspheres." Lloyd rubbed his nose.

"I congratulate you, pilots." Rei pushed off from Collette and stood at full height. "We should prepare to depart."

"Are you certain, Ayanami?" Regal said. "After what you've gone through?"

"Yes. I should be fully healed by the time I finish setting up the beacon. Please do not worry about me." She turned to request the Wing Pack from Presea, leaving the others to talk to Asuka and Shinji about their new items.

Rei had wired her plugsuit into one of the emergency beacons and aimed it out the window in the rec. room. It started to make a slow ping. Once she made sure everything was working properly, she joined the others outside as they climbed up the dirt "Hey!" ahem, sediment steps. Shinji looked back at the odd tower. As the others passed him, Presea halted and looked back as well. "Something troubles you."

"What if I'm leaving the only link I have to home?"

"Why are you concerned about it?"

"It feels so familiar, so comfortable, so… earthy. Do I really want to leave that?"

"If you stay here, you will not find Earth. There is only a portion here that will sustain your existence possibly, but not your life. To search is the only way to find what you seek, even if that means stepping out of the zone you are most comfortable in. Shinji, search for your true happiness."

"You're right. Thank you." Turning back to the stairs, he saw Sheena holding her hand out to him for the last step. "Maybe the unfamiliar… isn't so bad, when you're not alone in it."

"That's right." She smiled. "And none of us have to be alone again." Asuka gave her a glance that wasn't of favoritism.

"So where to, Lloyd?" Zelos said.

"Well, if I remember right, we have a Summon Spirit to make a pact with. Right Sheena?"

"That's right." She nodded. "Celsius is supposed to live in the Temple of Ice, near Flanoir on the northwest continent."

"Alright then, we're off to Flanoir! Everyone ready?" The Symphonia and Tethe'-allan teams raised their fists and gave a positive yell. "How about you three?"

Shinji and Asuka smiled as they held up their hands, their Key Crest-encased Exspheres shining in the sun. They and Rei nodded. Soon they were airborne, the earthers flying on the newly repaired Rieard, towards the northwest and their next adventure.


	8. Chapter 7

Tales of Evangelion Rewrite 7

The Grip of the Ice Queen

The three earth-born pilots hung back on the fourth Rieard, following in formation with the other three as they coasted towards the northwestern continent. The rocky islands that formed around it started to be capped in white. An odd round building in blue and gray on one of the islands came into view. Shinji blinked as he leaned over the side to take a better look. "What's your deal Shinji?"

"Huh?" He snapped back up, drawing the attention from some of the other riders. "Sorry, I was just wondering what that building was down there."

"Building?" Collette cocked her head.

"Oh, that's the Renegade base. Not fun, those guys." Lloyd winced as he once again recalled their conflicts.

"Oh, so that's the Renegade base?" Collette sweatdropped. "I was held captive by Rodyle when you visited it. It looks a lot like the Sylverant base."

"They probably did it on purpose, so they could send people back and forth without issue." Raine sighed. "And so far they have the only known way to cross the dimensional boundary between Tethe'alla and Sylverant."

"So, let's crash their party and make with the going home." Asuka smirked, rubbing the hilt of her sword.

"1. Way too many of them. 2. We don't even know if we can get you home that way. 3. There's got to be another way through somewhere that doesn't involve getting rent through by swords and magic to do it." Genis counted it off.

"He's right Asuka. We can't ask them to go so deep into danger just for us." Shinji agreed.

"I'm just saying, you've got extra people now, so we can kick some extra ass." The more serious of the group sighed in unison.

Passing the base at a high altitude, they soon arrived on the mainland, which was completely covered in white. They landed on the outskirts by the sea. On the left in the distance was a large walled city, and the right was a cold wasteland.

"So that's Flanoir, huh?" Lloyd turned to the city.

"Yep." Sheena tested the white stuff before stepping into it. "It's a great place for sightseeing."

"Have you been here before?" Regal asked.

"Once… I was sent here to be treated after…. Volt." She looked away, balling her fist. Collette flapped up to her and placed a hand on her shoulder.

Someone giggled. Lloyd began to turn just as a glob of white powder hit him between the eyes. "Pff! Hey! Who threw that?"

Asuka rocked back and forth on her heels as she gave her patent-pending I'm-too-cute-to-do-any-wrong look, just after shoving a snowball into Shinji's hands. The boy tossed it in the air with a large grin on his face. "Is this really snow? I can't believe it! I've never seen snow before!"

Lloyd and Genis looked at each other for a second before gripping a bit in their hands. "It IS snow! Wow, it's really cold!" The swordsman said.

"Awesome!" Genis stirred it around. "Most of my ice melts after the attack's over. I've never seen it like this!" He bent down to pick some up.

Asuka snatched Shinji's snowball in midair and hurled it at the elf. Genis was blown onto his back. "Hey!" Asuka looked innocent again and Shinji muttered about his toy being taken away.

As Genis stared down at the two of them, the remnants of the snowball began to slide down his bangs. Asuka sputtered. "Genis, you've got snow in your hair!"

"So it was you after all!" Lloyd balled up some snow. "Eat this!" He cocked his arm to throw, and immediately he was smacked in the back of the head with another icy projectile. He dropped it and whirled around.

"Pbl." Collette stuck her tongue out and hurled another into the back of Genis's head.

"Bwah!" He landed face first.

The kids started laughing. "Hey Genis, you okay?"

The magical boy lifted his face up, also laughing. "This is absolutely awesome! Now…." He picked up Lloyd's dropped ball. "Who should I kill?"

Each of them poised to throw their next one at each other in a five-way standoff. Asuka, Lloyd, and Collette got nailed in the shoulder. As they turned, they saw Presea leaning on her axe and examining her glove, while Rei looked out into the distance with her hands behind her back. They both had the corners of their mouths turned up. "Wondergirl! You threw that!" Asuka pointed.

"You have no proof to back that statement."

"Your hand is dripping wet, and that's proof enough for me! Let her have it, guys!" Asuka prepped while Shinji and Genis slowly took aim.

Presea's smile widened as she lifted the blade of her axe from the ground, revealing a full pile of snowballs. "Uh-oh!" Lloyd gasped and he tackled Collette to the ground. Presea's axe hit the pile, sending a full salvo into the standing children, knocking them down. Presea put her axe away and Lloyd grabbed his spare ball as fast as possible. "You! Take this!" He hit her in the shoulder, and the snowball fight had begun.

"They seem to be having a good time." Regal said in observation on the sidelines.

"Really, why is Lloyd acting so immature?" Sheena crossed her arms.

"C'mon, what's a little fun now and again. I'd join them if these weren't my good clothes." Zelos imagined the fun.

"Lloyd, Genis, and Collette have never seen snow until today. Sylverant has no place where water freezes." Raine explained as she pulled out her staff and smacked down a stray bullet. "I say we should let them have their fun."

Rei, miraculously unhit, joined the group on the sidelines. "We do not have snow on Earth either. The climate had changed in such a way that the world had been cast into eternal summer before we were born."

In the snowy mist, four blue forms began to coalesce towards them. "Woah, heads up, we've got company." Sheena said.

Everyone stopped throwing snowballs quickly, giving Presea the chance to slip away to the adult group. The entities turned out to be four humans in giant penguin suits. They smiled, waddling up to the group. One who appeared to be leader spoke. "Looks like you're all having fun. Can we join you?"

"Um, I guess so. We're okay with that, right guys?" Lloyd asked.

Shinji just shrugged. Collette nodded. Asuka let out a big, "Hell yeah!"

"Well then, let's have a good clean four on four match. Let's set one ground rule." The leader's face turned furious. "The losers pay with their lives!"

"You're joking, right?" Asuka crossed her arms.

"I'm afraid I'm quite serious. Your childish games have defiled our sacred ground! The punishment for such a crime is death!" The others attitudes changed quickly. The first began to rush Asuka. "Feel the wrath of the Penguinists!"

The redhead jumped to the side as he slid past her, drawing her blade and raising it to her face. Shinji and Lloyd drew their weapons and went on the attack against the other Penguinists. Shinji's cards slapped the enemy silly, but he hunched over to guard. "Their suits have shielding in the back?"

Lloyd neared his enemy, but it quickly hurled snowballs at him, halting his forward movement until he found a break. He smacked his swords against the annoying pest. "Egh, their entire outfit is like a suit of armor!"

"Let's see how a holy spell will work." Collette spread her wings and began to pray. The Penguinist that tried to tackle Asuka hurled four snowballs at her, the final one caused her to break her hands apart. "I can't concentrate." She backed away and tried again.

"Then a magic attack will have to do. Chilling Drive!" Asuka slammed her saber into the ground and a pillar of ice rushed the enemy. It hardly did anything noticeable. "What the hell?" The enemy slid into her and she flipped over it. Whirling around, she slashed, but no visible damage was being done. "Why isn't it working?"

"Asuka, your attacks with that blade are ice elemental! They've got an affinity." Zelos called from the sideline, pulling out a sword from his pack. "Use this! It's a Sand Blade!" He hurled it into the field, and when it impacted the snow, sand fell into it.

She rushed the sword, grabbing the hilt. "Thanks Zelos! Heads up!" She lobbed the other one back to him. Whirling around she hit the Penguinist in the face, sand spilling into the cut. "Asuka likey!"

Shinji couldn't break his penguin's guard, and as soon as it found an opening, it lifted up a giant snow boulder and rolled it over him, before pushing it to roll off into the distance. "Okay, that hurt." He ran forward again. He pressed the seals against his enemy in three places, then followed it with a defibrillating strike to the chest. The Penguinist was blown back onto one foot. Using the opportunity, Shinji tried to get in another round of hits. Without being able to attack, it curled up again. "Damn!" The Exsphere shone bright purple. "This is…." He ran through his symbols. "That's it! Rabbit! Teleport Seal!" In a puff of smoke, he appeared behind the Penguinist. Slapping a card on his back made him break his guard, following it up quickly. "Snake! Drain seal!" His darkened card sapped some of the Penguin's energy. As he held it there, his Exsphere glowed again. "Then we'll try the rat! Life Seal!" His blood-red card sucked out some healing energy, which mended his cracked rib.

Lloyd was having an easier time of it than the others. He spun around on his toes, slashing into his enemy's face before hopping back and sending a blinding flurry of stabs into his Penguinist. The final thrust slid it back, and it grabbed some snow along the way. Lloyd wasn't about to take another volley so he leapt high over the attack and dove for a slashing strike that undercut it. Whirling around he cut into its back and leapt into a high-speed spin that rang out with each impact on the armor. The swordsman landed with his back exposed. Four hits nailed him in the shoulder blades and he went down hard. "Grgh!" He whirled around and blocked another ball with his blade. Lloyd scrambled up and gave a hard shoulder charge, swiping his swords up, sending a lion illusion up in the snow as he jumped. When he landed, a piercing shockwave blew up, knocking Shinji's Penguinist to the ground, and skewering his own until it liquefied into black slop that melted the snow. "Huh?"

The fourth Penguinist joined the battle before he could think, tripping him up with a diving tackle. Collette's soft voice whispered out as she raised her hand into the sky. "Oh holy one, cast they purifying light on these corrupt souls! Judgment!" Rays of light hailed down randomly, casting shadows every which way. The newest Penguinist got slammed into the snow. Shinji's Penguinist was also struck dead center, and split apart into a purple vapor. "How's that?" She stayed out of Asuka's way and went on the attack against the new one. She tossed her Chakram into the enemy and caught them on the return. Taking a short hop, she pulled out two red and yellow spiked balls out from behind her back she bounced them at the Penguinist. The static charge attracted lightning from the clouds and struck it.

Asuka was finished toying with her opponent. She sliced her blade into the ground in a fierce shockwave, and stabbed it hard, sending it flying away. Her Exsphere gleamed as she made a fist. She coated her blade in its light and raised it high. "How will this do? Rolling Thunder!" A ball of energy collected on the tip and intersected her Penguinist that immediately sent it into a dizzying spin. With a burning spirit she slammed her blade into the ground. "Fried chicken time! Flaming Drive!" It was consumed, and never returned. "Oh yeah, extra crispy." The other three were hacking up the guarding final Penguinist. For the second time her Exsphere glowed, and she raised it to the sky. "Ready!" A cloud appeared above her and she leapt up into it. It disappeared and reappeared directly above the Penguinist. "Falcon Warp!" She stabbed it in the back of the neck, and it exploded into vapor around her. She dusted off her clothes and twirled her sword. "Did you really think you could take down an Angel killer?"

"Man, what were those things? They looked human, but they died like monsters." Lloyd scratched his head as they rejoined the others.

"I know. It's almost like they were so devoted to the cult that they became the suits they wore." Collette shuddered. "It's horrible."

Asuka sheathed the sword. "Thanks for the saber, Zelos. Guess you can do something good once in a while."

Both Zelos and Sheena were completely immobile. Their jaws were open, but nothing was coming out. "Are you two sick?" Shinji asked in concern. "Maybe you're hungry?"

"Ikari, I believe they are impressed with yours and Soryu's performance." Rei stated in bland fashion.

"H…h…" Sheena stepped forward and put her hands on the boy's shoulders, then grabbed his collar. "How did you do that?"

"Huh? Hey! Ms. Sheena, what do you mean?"

"I'm talking Teleport Seal, Shinji! I've never known a seal to be able to transport you!" She put him down. "Plus you learned two attacks in one battle. TWO!"

"So what? So did I." Asuka stood tall and proud.

"Just what was that anyway?" Zelos finally found his voice. "I mean, I acknowledge that the elemental Drives were cool, but where'd you pull out Rolling Thunder? That's like my Hell Pyre with electricity! And that Falcon Warp has to be physically impossible to do, right?"

"Zelos, enough with the freaking already." Lloyd passed it off. "I learned Sonic Sword Rain and Super Sonic Thrust in the same fight, so it's not that unprecedented."

"Yeah, but you'd think we'd have heard of attacks that strong before now." Sheena readjusted Shinji's collar, blushing. "You're nearly at my level now."

"Perhaps it's their background?" Raine took a step forward. "Aside from their world of origin, their professions may be a factor. You were fighting on the front lines of a war in giant pieces of magitechnology, from what I've gathered. Such experience must have given you great abilities, which could only be further enhanced with your new Exspheres."

Shinji looked at the orb on the back of his hand. "I guess that means these things are working then." He looked up, getting lost in a gaze in Sheena's eyes that he couldn't place.

Asuka looked between the two of them with a bit of irritation, grabbing Shinji by the arm. "Come on, let's get moving. I don't have gloves, and it's getting darker and colder."

Everyone followed her without any protest. They all wanted to head inside. Once she released him, Shinji fell back alongside Lloyd and Genis, his face downcast. "Hey Lloyd, does the Exsphere always feel like this?"

He blinked. "What do you mean?"

"When we fought, I felt the power being transferred into me, but there was something else…."

"I think maybe I should explain this one." Genis said. "Shinji, that Exsphere is created at the sacrifice of a human life. Its essence resides in there, even if the original body is dead and buried. What you felt was probably the personality it once was."

"Everyone's is different really." Lloyd smiled and did a mock salute. "This is my mother's Exsphere. She was murdered when I was around three. It's kind of hard to describe, but it's really only a feeling that a mother's protection is."

Shinji paused in thought. "I see." When he realized he had stopped, he was already at the back of the pack.

As they continued through the frozen wasteland, a bright light flew over them, originally hidden by Flanoir's walls. "WOAH!" Genis squinted as it cast shadows in a spiral as it passed. It landed to the south of the city.

"The last time we saw a shooting star, we found you three at the end of it." Collette turned to the Earthen squad.

"We should hurry. With the snow like this, we might lose the trail quickly." Raine stated and they all started rushing towards the fallen star.

They weren't the only ones. A group of raiders came from a parallel direction, and when they saw the group, they went on the attack. All of them skidded to a halt. Lloyd and Asuka drew their blades while Genis and Rei took up defending positions in the rear. "The rest of you keep going. We'll finish them off and catch up."

"But…." Shinji was going to protest, but Sheena squeezed his shoulder. "Okay. Be careful, Ayanami, Asuka."

"Enemy contents: 2 Rogues, 1 Ranger, 1 Sorceress. That is all." Rei stated for the record.

"Then let's get this over with!" Genis lifted his kendama to his face.

Lloyd and Asuka charged, their weapons at the ready. They both leaped. "Rising Falcon!"

"Falcon Warp!" Lloyd tossed away the first rouge, breaking him apart from the ranger, which was caught unawares by Asuka, divebombing from her warp cloud.

Rei stood on her toes and closed her eyes, and a holy spell began to quiver through her glowing Crystal. The second rouge took the opportunity to shove his weapon into Lloyd's back as he slashed the other one. "Agh!"

Asuka noticed his peril out of the corner of her eye and cracked her scabbard against the ranger when she saw an opening. "Red Wind!" A red energy followed it, spinning him around until he was dizzy. She targeted Lloyd's enemies, and her Exsphere flashed as she began a charge. "Let's try a new element. Soaking Drive!" A pylon of water leapt from the crack and hurled through both rogues, but leaving Lloyd only a bit wet. It gave Lloyd a long enough time to spin high into the air, getting out between them while still doing damage. Asuka quickly defended as the ranger recovered and tried to attack.

Genis won the race of magic against the Sorceress. "Drown! Spread!" An explosion of water threw her high into the air, breaking her charge. He immediately went into another, the magical scrawl below him slowly expanding.

"As the sun governs the day, you hold the night." Rei began to echo into the night. "Lend me your power to protect those I care for most! Crescent Cage!" A reflection of the white crescent moon cast under Asuka's feet, casting a barrier over her. The ranger was enveloped in darkness, grunting in pain before he was flung out over Asuka's shoulder.

Taking full advantage of the assistance, Asuka rushed the Ranger. He got up in a hurry and kicked her shin. That just made her madder, and she swung her sword hard into his bow. "Won't work! My bow is made of some of the strongest metal around!"

She paid no mind, raising her blade high in the air. Ranger brought his guard down to try and kick her again, but she brought down the blade with both hands. "Rolling Thunder!" It cut into him and the electrical current running through it stopped his heart.

Asuka turned to the Sorceress next. She cackled as she made her next target the girl. "End of the line!" A burst of rocks erupted from the ground, pounding her chest and chin.

Asuka's eyes were half closed in a deadly gaze as she brought her head down from the impact. "Big mistake." She rushed, her body and blade giving off a dark aura.

Lloyd rushed the first rouge again, going into a leaping spin, landing and pulling back for a spearing thrust. The rouge crossed his blades in front of him and caught it. "Uh?"

"What's wrong?" He chuckled. "Get him!"

The second rouge once again closed in. "How about I get you instead? Flame Lance!" Genis raised his kendama high into the air. A giant sword of fire ran through the rouge before it exploded. The first rouge was caught in the explosion and was sent to his death.

"I will assist." Rei whispered. "Double First Aid." Lloyd's wound in his back closed up, and Asuka's pummeled chest became nothing more than a memory.

The Sorceress's staff just bounced off of Asuka, who cut her in the side, shoulder, and leg, linking it into a shockwave and stab that pierced her stomach. "Uuugh…" It was her last breath.

"Let's wrap this up, people!" Lloyd said as he jumped into the air, diving into the Rouge.

"By your command." Asuka divebombed him and backflipped away.

"Ground Dasher!" The earth underneath the rogue cracked and shook as rocks shot from the fissure.

"Quake!" The ground opened wide, and the enemy fell in. It closed up quickly, shooting him and a hail of rocks into the air.

"Now's our chance!" Asuka grabbed Lloyd's hand and they leapt into her cloud. Four clouds formed, two above and two below the Rouge. Lloyd dived out of the left, slashing the rouge and entering the right bottom. Asuka dived out of the right and entered the left bottom. "Confused?"

A giant cloud appeared above the enemy, and they dove shoulder to shoulder, straight down on top of him. "Falcon Claws!" It was the final blow.

Asuka wiped off her sword. "Who else wants to be turned into a bloody pulp?"

"Okay, ew!" Genis winced.

"Please save the violent speech for the next battle."

"Damned Wondergirl." She muttered.

They turned to where the rest had run off to and quickly followed. Lloyd and Asuka ran parallel. "All right, Asuka! That was beautiful!"

"Heh, what do you expect from the best?"

"As long as we keep going like this there's no one to stop us."

Asuka put on an innocent face. "I'll lure them close with my girlish charms," Then she put on a demon's face. "And then tear them to bits!'

Lloyd reared back. "Woah, take it easy there! You're scary!"

"So who's the next victim?"

"H-hey, quit looking at me like that! Aaahhh!" He fell back to the rear line.

Asuka grinned. "You're almost as easy as Shinji!"

Speaking of Shinji, he and the others were hiding behind some rocks, observing something that was creating a swirling yellow, green, and blue light. When Asuka got a look at what was causing it, her eyes went wide and she hit the deck. "Why's he here?" She whispered, signaling Rei and Genis down.

Lloyd continued to stand as he looked through the rocks. "It's Kratos!" The red-headed man's wings were spread out as he stared at the stars. "What's he doing?"

"How long are you going to stare before you come out?" He turned his head. "Lloyd."

Stunned for a second, Lloyd lowered his brow and came out from his cover, his hands on the hilts of his swords. The pilots had their weapons out as well, blocking that entrance. The others circled the outcropping, blocking holes, while Sheena and Regal stood on the rocks, waiting to strike if necessary. "So what are you doing?"

"Just looking at the sky." He resumed, as if he wasn't there.

Lloyd clenched his teeth. "Don't make such an obvious lie!"

"Heh." He ran his hand through his hair. "How about 'I was scheming how to get rid of those in Lord Yggdrassil's way.' Satisfied?"

"…"

"You seem well."

Lloyd raised an eyebrow. "Wh-what?"

"I was speaking to the new members of your team." He turned around, and they immediately went into fighting posture. "No need for that. I entrusted them to you because they were unwilling to be rescued by me. It seems you have done a proper job, and on that I commend you."

"Gee, thanks." Lloyd's voice dripped with sarcasm.

"Just remember that someday, I will return to take them."

Lloyd drew his blades with that statement. "That's also the day I'll slit your throat."

"Hmm. Perhaps. However you should not be so trusting. There may be some close to you who are malicious."

"You talk about yourself more often than I'd like."

"Heh. I wonder about that. Be ever judicious, nonetheless."

"…"

"Now I shall excuse myself." He flapped his wings and took off into the sky.

"I forgot to ask what 'judicious' means."

"Kgh!" Asuka gritted her teeth as she watched him go.

Everyone seemed to be a bit quieter after meeting him. They did their best to avoid the mobs of monsters, however one Penguinist burst out of a hill of snow, a new enemy with eight legs on either side of it. "Designating the new opponents as Ice Spiders. Engage according to operational parameters." Rei began to pray while Lloyd and Asuka dove into battle.

"Let's see what I can get on this thing." Genis pulled out a piece of magitechnology that looked like a magnifying glass. As the lens rotated he read off the data. "Huh, that's weird. An ice type that's weak against ice? Well, if that's what works." A powder-blue scrawl began to expand under him.

Lloyd cut apart two snowballs as he charged the Ice Spider. But just as he was about to attack, two more hit him in the chest, blowing him back. Asuka began to hack at the second spider, but it crouched down, pushing up its spiked carapace. Her blade bounced off its armor, and before she could get another shot in, it chomped her leg hard. "Krgh!" She grunted as she tore a shockwave underneath it, following it with a thrust that drove home.

Lloyd gave up on the Ice Spider and went to the Penguinist in a diving slice. The penguin hunched over to guard, but two shockwaves hurled from Lloyd's swords, breaking its guard before he stabbed it in the back. "Here's the spot!" The enemy slid away and he soon followed.

"Cool off! Ice Tornado!" The first spider was surrounded by a whirlwind of crystalline chunks. The thrust Asuka gave into her spider sent it back into the tornado near the end, doing a little bit of damage. "Guess that really is its weakness."

Rei gasped as her Cruxius Crystal glowed brighter than ever before. "Such power!"

Asuka pulled back from her opponent and raised her blade to her face. Her mana collected around her at a rapid speed. "Extra crispy crickets anyone? Flaming Drive!" Her pillar of fire hurtled towards the second spider, and it flipped on its side.

Lloyd was ready to swing his sword once more as he charged the penguin. "If Asuka can do it, I can to!" His Exsphere glowed bright as he cut the earth, releasing a shockwave before pulling back to make a fearsome stab. The Penguinist melted around him. "Yes! I finally got it right!"

"Get 'em! Icicle!" The first spider was impaled on a sharp piece of ice. "Hey, that wasn't too bad."

"Why." Smack. "Won't." Clank. "You." Tink. "Die?" Asuka attempted to work against her guarding spider.

"Ruler of the day, giver of life, show us your power and strike those that oppose us! Solar Flare!" Three beams of light cast from above in a pyramid, the spider in the center. Asuka and Lloyd stood in separate beams of light, and their swords gleamed in the power of the sun. The sunbeams closed in on the spider, and with each beam, the enemy was damaged. As soon as they combined into one, a flaming spark erupted from the ground and it was vanquished in a charred smoke. "Resistance… was foolish." She spoke as she returned her kendama to her pocket.

The travelers finally entered the front gate. Flanoir, the snowy city. A place where the streets are always filled with slush from the constant snowfall. The buildings were made in a beautiful old style, only making the scenic views more scenic. The group of 11 were cold, weary, and hungry, and lucky for them, the inn was immediately on the left. The awkward silence still permeated as Lloyd approached the front desk. "Welcome to Flanoir." The receptionist said.

"Yeah, hi. I need two rooms: One for a group of five, and one for a group of six. You have anything like that?"

"Yes we do, sir. Our recent renovations have dramatically increased our capacity. However we have been forced to raise our prices to 500 Gald per room, per night."

Lloyd was taken aback. "Th-that's expensive!"

"I'm afraid I can't do anything with the price, sir."

"Don't worry about it, Lloyd." Genis rubbed his nose. "We can always go and fight that dumb dragon in the Earth Temple a few more times. He's always fun to tease."

Lloyd chuckled. "Good point. Okay, we'll take it."

"Very good, sir. Due to the amount of people, your quarters will require some small preparations. Please wait in the lobby, and I will inform you when your rooms are ready." He left and went upstairs.

They all spread out throughout the lobby, trying to not acknowledge the awkward silence with meager entertainments. Seeing Lloyd suffering on the sofa, Collette placed a hand on his shoulder. "Huh?" He jumped.

She put on a goofy smile. "What'cha doin'?"

"Just thinking… hard…." His eyes returned to staring at his clenched hands.

"About what Kratos said, right?" She sat down next to him without ever letting go.

"Yeah. When he said that there were traitors among us… he wasn't talking about himself."

"I hate to admit it, but I don't think so."

"Was he lying? Maybe he was trying to throw me off?"

"Everything he's said so far has been the truth. Just like with Mizuho and the Rieards."

"And that's what scares me…." He put his head in his hands. "He can't be right, he just can't!"

Collette found herself cradling him in her arms. "It's okay, Lloyd. We'll all prove Kratos wrong, together."

Asuka watched the two from the opposite end of the room, sipping a cup of tea. "Dammit." Shinji put his cup on the coffee table in front of him, not really hearing her. He was also rather numb in this dark atmosphere. "Shinji, we've got to do something about this."

"What are you talking about?"

She ignored him and signaled the third member of their team. "Psst! Hey, Wondergirl!" She turned quickly from her game with Presea. "Get over here. It's important." She turned back to the game to demonstrate. "I don't care what you're doing, get your ass over here!"

The Earthen Chosen let out a breath through her nose. "I apologize Presea, it appears something needs my immediate attention." She got up and eased herself down next to Shinji. "What could possibly…."

"Look at them." She motioned to the Sylverant and Tethe'allan teammates. "They're scared and complacent. If you took their depressions and put them together, you'd wind up with Shinj-idiot over here."

"Hey, uncalled for." Shinji sighed, looking over his shoulder to find Sheena trying to repair one of her cards, only to wind up pitching it in a bout of frustration. "But now that you mention it…."

"Ever since Kratos, it's been like this."

"You've been thinking about that too, huh?"

"How can I not? Not only did he say he'd come back for us…."

"That is one statement from him I did not understand." Rei interrupted.

"Yeah, it's got me on edge too, but what's worse is that immediately after, he mentioned that there might be traitors."

"I'm not following, Asuka."

She sighed. "Shinj-idiot, use that brain cell for once in your life! Who's the newest ones? Us. Who is known the least? Us. If they were to suspect anyone first, who would it be? It's us, Shinji!"

"A very logical assumption, Pilot Soryu."

"Shut up, you're annoying." She turned back to Shinji quickly. "We have to do something, anything, to make them see we're trustworthy."

"We've fought side by side and backed each other up. Isn't that enough?"

"No. That was just fighting to survive. To really show our trust, we have to go out of our way to do something to help them."

"Am I correct in assuming you have a plan?" Rei asked.

"Why yes, Wondergirl, I do."

"The hairs on the back of my neck are telling me I'm not going to like this." Shinji gulped down his tea.

"Shut up, you're an- wait, you have body hair?" Shinji slumped. "Anyway, what we'll do is head out and grab supplies, split them up, and then tonight we'll head to the Ice Temple and clear the way for the others. We'll take out the traps and monsters, and they'll have a clear shot at Celsius."

"I knew I wouldn't like it. That's way too dangerous, Asuka!"

"No it isn't. Wondergirl is a healer, and you're our cook. You and I are physical attackers, so we can head off anything that charges in. And with me and Wondergirl as spellcasters, we can take out the tough ones from a distance while you run interference."

"But we're only three. Where's our fourth member?"

"We'll make an exception. We never needed a fourth member back on Earth. What's different now?"

"I dunno… maybe the absence of a skyscraper-high robot?"

"Look, do you want them to trust us or what?"

"Of course. It's just…."

"Then we're going. No more whining, Third!"

Shinji pinched the bridge of his nose. "Ayanami, please talk her out of this."

"A futile effort. I also agree with her. Though the danger is real, the strategy is sound. If this will achieve mutual trust then I support this mission."

"Great." Shinji rolled his eyes. "I'm outvoted."

"We leave at midnight. But first…." Asuka stood up. "Hey everyone, Shinji says we need more foodstuffs and we need to find a store. Can we borrow some cash so we can stock up?"

All the others looked towards Regal. "Well?" Raine asked. "You're our financial manager after all."

"I suppose." Regal scratched his chin. "We also need to stock up on Gels, Magic Lenses, Panacea Bottles, and Life Bottles." He poured a large amount of coins into a bag and tied it. "I will give you 100,000 Gald. Get only what we need though, I expect the extra back."

"Okay, thanks. First, Third, let's go." Asuka grinned as she took the money and slung the item pouch over her shoulder. "We'll be back soon."

As they exited, the receptionist entered. "Your rooms are prepared."

"Explain to me why we're doing this again." Shinji slumped under the weight of the cooking bag.

"Idiot, we're the advance team!" Asuka spun around, planting her wrists on her hips. "Since we're heading out first, we have to split up the cargo equally. If we max out our space and split it up evenly, we'll be good for assaulting the temple."

"So you lied to them."

"Not at all. We need everything that Regal said, but we just have to make sure it's enough for two teams. We might be clearing most of the monsters, but they still might run into a few on the way."

"And where are we going to keep all these extra supplies hidden?"

"Simple, we'll keep them in your bag." Asuka patted his cheek. "That's my good little pack mule."

Zelos dived onto his bed. "Aw yeah! First rate!" He sat up. "The beds, the décor, even the smell reminds me of my mansion!"

The entire crew inspected the men's bedroom. "This is a rather high quality hotel. They must be attempting to outdo Altamira." Regal rubbed his chin.

Sheena smiled as she readjusted her bandage. "I'm not surprised. This is one of the greatest tourist spots on the planet. It's a really beautiful place, especially during a nighttime snowfall. I remember the last day I was here, going to the outlook near the Martel Cathedral. It was snowing then, and it was… so…." A tear ran down her cheek.

Lloyd's eyes went wide. "I'm sorry Sheena. If I had known that this place would have stirred so many memories, we would have found a different place."

"No… it's okay." She wiped off her cheek. "Though I have a lot of bad memories of this place, but now that all of you are here, we can create newer, better ones. Look at everything that's happened. Fighting Cruxius, subduing Volt, getting the other spirits, it's been exciting, and honestly kind of fun! And with Shinji and the Earthers…." She trailed off, pressing her hand to her heart, with a smile on her face.

"Speaking of which, they have yet to return." Presea interrupted the silence.

"I hope they didn't get lost." Genis said. "Shinji does seem to be the type to get turned around in a city."

Suddenly someone sneezed on the opposite side of the door. It opened revealing the three. Asuka and Rei lugged the bags in while Shinji blew his nose. "Okay, who's been talking about me?"

"Oh good, there you are. We were worried that we had to find you." Raine got up and began organizing the item bag with the help of Rei.

"Nah, we're fine. It just took us a while. This city is a lot bigger on the inside than it is on the outside." Asuka stretched.

"That happens a lot to us." Lloyd scratched his head.

"Here's the change, Regal." She handed him the money pouch.

He raised his eyebrows. "Only 2,500 Gald? You should have had more left than this."

"The prices are horrible around here. Sheena, you didn't say this place was a tourist trap!"

"What? Did they raise their prices or something?"

"22,700 for a Black Onyx charm? No thank you! Even the regular items… yeah, not nice."

"I see." Regal frowned as he put the change back into the full gald bag. "Next time, I'll take shopping duties. I have a knack for negotiating prices."

"Yeah. Sorry." Shinji rubbed the back of his head.

"We should probably sleep soon. It's going to be a long day tomorrow." Raine motioned the girls towards the door.

"You're probably right." Asuka cracked her neck. "Goodnight everyone. Get some rest for once in your life, Shinj-idiot."

"Ja vol, mein furor." Shinji grumbled.

"Kgh!" Asuka ran up and smacked him in the back of the head. "Say that again, and I'll send you to Germany with my fist!" She whirled around and stormed out. Once the door shut, she smiled a little. 'Now where'd he learn that?'

Genis whistled. "You want an Apple Gel, Shinji? That one looked like it took a major toll."

"No thanks, I'm used to it by now. I didn't expect her to hate Hitler so adamantly that she wouldn't enjoy the joke."

"Who's Hitler?"

"A radical leader who caused the second of Earth's greatest wars. He came from Asuka's home country."

"Still, that's quite the bump on your head, Shinji!" Lloyd chuckled.

"I'll be fine by tomorrow. Does anyone have something to write on? I should jot down not to say that one."

"There's some stationary on the desk next to you. You keep a list?" Regal asked.

"If I did, there wouldn't be a forest big enough just to make enough paper. This is just for the ones that wind up with me getting wounded." He sat down at the table. "This might take a while. I'll go to bed when I'm done. Goodnight everyone."

"G'night."

"Night."

"Yawn, night."

Shinji opened an eye and let his pupils dilate and adjust to the lack of light. He stood up and placed a paper by Lloyd's bag. Searching through the swordsman's bag yielded Shinji with the item he was searching for. He bowed in an apology before grabbing his own bag and opening the door, doing his best to block the light from Genis's eye as he slipped into the hallway. The other pilots were already waiting, Asuka tapping her foot menacingly. "I'm late, aren't I?" He whispered.

"Obscenely. Did you leave a note?"

"Yes."

"What about the ring? Did you get the Sorcerer's Ring?"

He unfurled his hand, and it rolled into his palm. "I still feel bad about this."

"It's what needs to be done." She held out her hand. "Put it on and let's go."

"Um…"

"Well? Put it on me already!"

"Should I get down on one knee too?"

Asuka's face turned into a tomato. "IDI…."

Shinji rushed her and clamped his hand over her mouth. "Shh! You'll get us caught! You want it so bad, you put it on!" He shoved it into her palm and jumped backwards out of arm's reach.

To his surprise, Asuka only muttered and slid the ring on. They made their way towards their silent exit.

"Lloyd! Lloyd get up!" A young voice called.

He was shaken out of bed and pushed to the floor. "Ugh!" Lloyd blinked as his eyes focused on Genis, who hovered over him in a panic.

"Lloyd, the Earthers are gone!"

"What? Gone?" He shot up, noticing everyone gathering in the men's room. "Time… what time is it?"

"A couple of minutes after dawn." Raine had her pack over her shoulder. "I woke up first, and Rei and Asuka's beds were empty."

"Shinji is gone too!" Genis bit his lip.

"Not only that, but it seems they have taken just under half of our inventory." Regal said. "Raine and I made a quick inventory. But I've yet to check your bag."

Lloyd picked up his pack and rifled through it. "At least…." He gasped and dumped the entire thing onto his bed. "It's not here! Shinji took the Sorcerer's Ring!" Lloyd stood up, a sheet of paper floating off his back and onto the floor. "We've got to go after them! Do we still have the Rieards?"

"Got 'em, along with the EC and those plug thingies." Zelos thumbed through the miniature equipment.

"Good, we can catch up with them!"

"They must've been the traitors then." Zelos stood up and slung his bag over his shoulder.

"Hang on, that doesn't make any sense at all!" Collette spoke up, her fists pressed firmly against her chest.

"She's right. It doesn't make any sense." Sheena folded her arms. "My personal opinions aside, why take only half our supplies when they could have taken it all?"

"Second, why would they leave us with a mode of transportation that we could easily follow them with?" Raine nodded.

"Third, why would they leave their plug things? Didn't they say they needed them?" Genis checked the string on his kendama.

"And fourth, why would they leave this note?" Presea handed Lloyd the paper that fell from him earlier.

He took it and read it aloud.

Dear Lloyd and Friends,

I hope we didn't scare you all with our sudden disappearance. What Kratos said has shaken us all up, and we feel that you still can't trust us yet. We're going to change all that today. We've set out to clear the way for you in the Temple of Ice. We'll take out the traps, and unlock the doors for you. Sorry, but that's why we took the Sorcerer's Ring. According to the Professor, it's been the key to unlocking all the places you've been to.

You've probably already noticed we've taken half the supplies so we can go on our journey. Even so, we don't have enough, so we'll be using the extra money Asuka didn't give to Regal (sorry, Regal) to get the rest when the stores open. We'll meet you at the Ice Temple. Asuka, Rei, and I hope this will be enough to earn your trust.

Goodbye for now,

Shinji Ikari

"Dammit!" He slammed his fist into the bed. "Those idiots don't know what they're in for!"

"We need to stop them before they get too far."

"There may still be a chance." Raine spoke quickly. "It's first light, meaning the stores just opened. If we hurry, maybe we can find them in the shopping district!"

"Then what are we standing around here for?" Zelos rushed out the door, with everyone following suit.

"Split up and cover the city. Ask anyone, everyone, if they've seen them. Ask twice if you have to!" Lloyd cried as he ran. "Why'd they have to go and think they needed to earn my trust? They already had it! DAMN!"

The Earthers arrived at the entrance to the Temple and looked back, at the rays of the sun beginning to shine. "Think they know yet?" Asuka smiled.

"The probability is high."

"Then we should hurry, or else they might fly over here before we're finished."

"I bought us some time, Asuka. I wrote that we were going shopping at first light, to make sure we had enough supplies. They'll be scouring the city for at least an hour."

Asuka smirked. "Not bad Third Child, and for a while I didn't think you could lie to save your life." He turned red for a second, before slumping at her second comment. "In any case, we need to start plowing the road. Let's go!" She drew her sword.

Rei pulled a book out of her pack. "In the group ahead of us with the Ice Spider are two unknowns. Based on types from previous battles, I will designate them as Ice Warrior and Feather Magic respectively."

"You see any weaknesses, let us know right away, okay Ayanami?"

"Affirmative, Ikari."

"We'll have to do this quickly." Shinji rushed in, targeting the Ice Spider. Swiping left and right, he took a quick hop back and sent a five card barrage into the opponent.

"I'll be with you in a second, Third." Asuka's mana began to climb.

Rei pulled out another of the Lenses that Genis used before and activated it once the Ice Warrior was in the center. "The Ice Warrior has ice-type attacks. Weak against fire and lightning, however water and ice will do very little." She began a holy charge after putting away the book and lens.

"Then fire it is! Flaming Drive!" The Ice Spider was run over by the attack before the Feather Magic was consumed in flames.

"I was speaking of the Ice Warrior, Pilot Soryu. Ice Spiders have no weakness to fire."

"I was testing the other one's weakness. So sue me!"

Shinji managed to take advantage of Asuka's attack and got an extra hit in before the spider curled up to guard. "Rabbit! Teleport Seal!" He appeared behind the spider in a cloud of smoke, however, so was the Feather Magic. It flapped its wings, creating a whirlwind of magic that he was unable to guard against. "Agh! Aaaaahhhh!" A slice appeared under his left ribcage. "That was stupid of me." He backed away, nursing his wound.

"Rest up. I'll take point!" Asuka charged the harpy and leapt into the air. She cut an upwards swatch with her sandy sword and thrust into its chest, sending it to the ground. "I don't think you like that much. It must be weak against rock-type attacks!"

"Life Seal!" Shinji's wound disappeared along with the spider he attached his card to.

"Hmm." Asuka smiled as she landed, not seeing the Ice Warrior until it used its giant sword to fling her hard to the side. She hit the ground, but backflipped onto her feet before she stopped sliding. "That just cracked a rib…. Wondergirl, stop your spell and cover the Feather Magic. Shinji, we need to team up on the Warrior. Try to stay behind it, it's too strong to face head on! I'll try to time my attacks to you." She tried to gather mana, despite her wound.

"So I made the wrong choice then?" Shinji skidded to a halt and dove for the back of the Warrior. It turned around at the last second, rearing back its sword. "Woah! Seal Wall!" A barrier of cards multiplied in front of him. Two magic charge rings encircled the sword as Shinji's defense faded. "Huh?" The creature let loose its icy fury, flinging him back hard.

"Shinji! Wondergirl, get moving!"

"Almost…." She whispered.

"Fine!" Asuka reached into her pack. "Shinji, open your mouth!" She hurled an Apple Gel at him.

"Why?" The gel landing in his maw stopped him from saying more. The healing properties of the gel ran through his body, stopping the bleeding.

Asuka tried to return to her magic charge, but the harpy shot a volley of sharp feathers at her, breaking her concentration. "You little!" She cut into its legs and brought it down to surface level.

"Quake." Rei raised her kendama up, the ground swallowing up the Feather Magic and spitting it back up again with a rock barrage in its wake. Asuka slipped underneath it and shoved her blade where the sun don't shine. The Feather Magic exploded into dust. The redhead quickly jumped back and started up her favorite spell again.

"I need to be more careful this time." Shinji ran forward. The Warrior took a quick swipe, but he hopped back, the blade passing just in front of his belly button. Rearing its sword back again, Shinji raised his card to the sky. "Teleport Seal!" Now facing its unguarded back, he proceeded to hit it as hard as possible before sending a resounding defibrillation through it. The attack disoriented the armored monster, and Shinji took full advantage, issuing a full barrage of electrical attacks.

"Fried ice anyone? Flaming Drive!" The Ice Warrior became toasted powder. "My wrath is unparalleled!"

"In and out of battle." Shinji muttered.

"What was that, Third Child?"

"Ow! Cut that out! I'm trying to make sandwiches here!"

Sheena threw open the door to the weapons shop, panting as she made it to the front counter. "Excuse me sir, I'm looking for three people a little younger than me, two girls with really bright hair and one boy."

"I saw some flashes of odd-colored hair go by the window last night. I did a doubletake."

"Dammit, that was when they went shopping for food." She bit the tip of her thumb.

"Sorry I couldn't be of service."

"Thanks anyway, I've got to go." She reached for the door handle.

"Come back later, my customization shop will be open soon!"

She didn't hear him as she continued dashing through the streets. "Shinji…."

"Shock Seal!"

"Chilling Drive!"

"Crescent Cage!" Two Ice Spiders and a Penguinist were no more than puddles of slop as the team stepped over them as they entered the cave.

Other than the echoes of their footsteps and the distant sound of dripping water, there was nothing else to mention. "I would have expected a temple to be ornate or something." Asuka crossed her arms as she looked at the sparseness.

"Hey Asuka, look at this!" Shinji pointed to a large metal bowl with a glowing light floating in the center. "Professor Raine mentioned these things. They switch the properties of the Sorcerer's Ring."

"Well, as much as I like tiny little flames shooting out of my finger, I don't think it's really going to be much help here. So let's give it a shot." She tossed it in, watching it rotate until the gem faced straight up before plucking it out again. "Wow, it's pretty cold."

"Considering the surrounding area, it would most likely create some kind of freezing effect." Ayanami observed.

"Good, we should test it on you then!"

"Asuka!"

"Oh right, you're a block of ice already. Let's go."

Raine searched the widest plaza in town. What she saw sent her relic senses ablaze. "Amazing!" She stared at the three ice sculptures in the center.

"They're really beautiful this year." A man who was admiring them as well said.

"Astounding. Who were the craftsmen?"

"No one knows. They just appear during the night once a year with three chunks of ice and start cutting. The one on the left is entitled 'Pac-Man'. The middle one is the mythical Wonder Chef. And the one on the right is the monster known as Bigfoot."

"A what?"

"A what?" Asuka blinked at Rei, who was using a Magic Lens to examine the enemy patrolling the path in front of them.

"It is identified as a Bigfoot. Its hide resists all ice attacks, however it is flammable."

"It looks worse than my uncle's sheepdog."

"You have an uncle who owns a sheepdog?" Shinji blinked. "Wait, you have an uncle?" Asuka shot him a look and went around behind him, giving him a not-so-kind push forward with her foot, so that the Bigfoot and two Penguinists noticed him. "Oh great…. Well, they're not getting any prettier." He pulled out his cards as Asuka disappeared into her warp cloud and Ayanami began a holy spell.

Asuka slammed into the Penguinist on the left. "Urah!" She began giving its armor sandy slices.

Shinji's target was forced upon him as the other Penguinist bowled him over in a sliding tackle. Before it could get up he flung two of his seals onto its face and leapt backwards, sending a barrage through him before following it up with a healing seal.

The giant white and gray creature slowly stomped its way towards Rei. Asuka ignored that as she hacked the bird-thing in front of her. "Rolling Thunder!" Her electrified blade slammed down on the opponent, paralyzing it. She followed it up with three heinous wounds to the chest before sending the finishing stab into it.

Bigfoot came close enough to Rei to launch an attack. It rolled out an impossibly long tongue and gave her a wet and sticky lick that forced her out of her holy charge. "How disturbing…." She tried to move away, but she was pinned against the rocks.

Asuka came in from behind, unfortunately the Bigfoot's next attack came from its behind. It sat down hard, sending up a shockwave that blew Asuka on her back. Ayanami recovered in midair while Asuka grunted as she rose. "Damned yeti!" She shoved her blade into its hide and drew a long slash in its side. It flinched, its eyes turning into a giant X. "Rolling Thunder!" Her charged blade continued to buy time. "Wondergirl, what the hell are you doing? Use your skills!"

"Something… is wrong." Rei twitched and tensed whenever the mana ring appeared at her feet.

Shinji's penguin guarded and he teleported behind it instantly. After shattering its guard, he found the opening to do one last killing defibrillation. He turned towards the Bigfoot just as it slammed its paw on top of Asuka, who blocked with her sword, fighting against its might. "Asuka! Ayanami, help her!"

"I cannot use any of my skills. This creature has done something to me."

"Well you'd better do something or I'll end up crushed by this thing's stinky ass!" She grunted as she pushed the paw away. "Shinji, run interference!"

Shinji rushed it as another paw started to come down. He bumped Asuka out of harm's way. "Snake! Drain Seal!" He raised his seal-covered palm up to the beast's palm, sucking the energy out of it. Bigfoot opened its big mouth. "Woah! Teleport Seal!" Its tongue licked the air. "That one was close." He pushed it away slightly with a five-hit barrage, giving Rei enough room to escape.

"Keep it up, Third!" Asuka called as her ring of fire expanded underneath her. "Flaming Drive!" The pillar of fire consumed the enemy while Shinji hit it. The combination of the two evaporated the giant. "What's with you today, Wondergirl?"

"Unknown."

"A Bigfoot is a very dangerous creature that appears on this continent. Somehow, its tongue can lock the abilities of anyone that it licks. It can also make a person dizzy."

"So this creature's tongue can Stun or Curse. That's very valuable information." Raine jotted it down quickly. "Oh, I forgot! I'm looking for three children around 14 years of age. They have a foreign accent, and went missing this morning. Have you seen them?"

"No one with that description's come by, ma'am. However I haven't been here for long."

"Very well. I must move on then."

Shinji walked up the pathway a little farther, until he got a good view of the entrance. Something sparkled above it and he looked up. "Ergh!" Asuka plucked a Bigfoot claw out of her forearm before turning to Rei. "Okay Ayanami, what the hell is wrong with you?"

"I cannot collect mana, nor can I activate a spell associated with my Cruxius Crystal. I believe the licking attack did something to me."

"So fix it."

"I do not know how."

"Well we can't go into battle with you just swinging that toy of yours around. Maybe there's some type of medicine in the item bag." The two of them rifled through it. Rei's hand brushed up against a blue bottle and it glowed. The blue-haired Chosen raised the pulsating bottle. "Isn't that one of those Panacea Bottle things?"

"I believe so. Does this not cure physical ailments?"

"Yeah, that's what the vendor said at least. Drink up."

She thought differently of it for a moment, but quickly gave in to inevitability. Popping the cork and downing the potion, she took a breath. "I believe the taste is similar to that of blueberries."

"Like I care? Can you use magic or what?"

A ring encircled her and she pointed towards both Asuka and Shinji. "Double First Aid." Asuka's arm wound closed up.

"Yeah, you're back to normal." She closed the item bag and slung it over her shoulder again. She found Shinji still staring at the outcropping above. "What's so fascinating, Shinj-idiot?"

"Huh?" He snapped out of his trance. "Sorry, I thought I saw something up there."

"What kind of something?"

"I don't know, a metal flower? Sorry, I can't get a good look at it from here."

"Well, we might want to take a look anyway. We need to explore this place before the others get here. Let's start with that thing. From the looks of it, there might be a cave entrance up there too."

"But what about up ahead? It looks like there's a patrol." Shinji nodded to the wildcats walking up and down the path, almost prancing around.

"What, like a couple of kittens will stop us? Let's go!" She went forward and the cats took notice of the movement. They charged, and as they got closer, the pilots realized that these weren't cats, and they were NOT cute.

"Oh man, we're not gonna like this!" Shinji went wide eyed as he stared at the giant ice wolves in front of him, three times his size. He reached into his pack quickly and used a Magic Lens. "Ayanami, designate this one as a Lobo. It attacks with ice, and water and ice won't work against them, but their hides melt easily with fire. They can also be brought down with electricity."

"Okay, everyone stay on your toes!" Asuka drew her sword and pressed her palm against it. After recording the monster in the book, Ayanami began praying as fast as she could. The Lobo that slowly stomped towards them was the one that Shinji targeted. The second one was Asuka's enemy. "Flaming Drive!" Even the giant creature couldn't escape being enveloped by flames.

Shinji rolled out of the way as a front paw shot towards him in a jab. Taking to the air he reached his cards for its fur, pressing his hand in the center and giving it an electric shock that sent it howling. "Yeah, that's definitely a weakness." However he landed right as the creature's jaws lashed out. Three of the Lobo's teeth punctured his skin. "GYAgh!" He was tossed backwards.

"Shinji!" Asuka caught him. He hissed and winced as he struggled to get up. She turned towards the monster in a rage. "You bastard!" She cut upwards into its hairy chest, taking a leaping slice before spearing it in the nose. She lifted her blade up high as the electrical charge reached its maximum. "Rolling Thunder!"

"I have to keep going." The boy grunted as he willed his legs to run, sending another shock that sent the Lobo to its knees.

As he battled side by side with Asuka, the second Lobo circled around, smelling his blood. "AROOO!" It raised its head to the sky and sent an icy wind circling up from the ground. Both humans were blown high into the air. Shinji did a quick backflip to land on his feet, but Asuka hit the floor. The first Lobo scraped its teeth against the rock until one made contact with the redhead.

Rei raised her palm to the sky. "Cleansing light. Solar Flare!" Three spotlights formed around the second Lobo. The first had wandered into one of the spotlights and a small fiery blast made it explode into slop. The final two converged on the remaining Lobo and a large blast erupted from the light.

The Lobo and Asuka got up at the same time, but the girl backed away, favoring her punctured leg, switching to a long distance magic. Shinji leapt again, only to be tossed back by a paw smacking against his chest. "This is turning into chaos!" The Lobo bent low and bared its fangs. "Teleport Seal!" He disappeared from the evil maw.

"Flaming Drive!" Asuka's pillar of fire stopped the Lobo in mid-turn, before it could re-target the boy.

"One more!" Shinji ported away before leaping back and sending a five hit barrage that devastated the demon with electricity. It fell to the ground and melted away. When he landed, his legs gave out, and his arm dangled at his side. "Just what kind of evil were those things?" He panted heavily.

Collette rushed into a jewelry shop, coming across and old man. "Hello sir."

"Greetings young one. You look like you would benefit from a pair of Penguinist Gloves. It's quite a good item to have for such pale, slender hands. If you have three Penguinist Quills, I would be more than happy to make a pair for you."

"Oh, I'm sorry, I don't have any on me." Collette rubbed the back of her head. "I'm actually looking for someone. Did you see any girls dressed kind of like me this morning?"

"I can't say I have, my girl. I only recently sat down."

"I'm sorry to bother you then." She bowed and went on quickly. "Asuka, where are you?"

The pilots ate and treated their wounds before moving on. "Asuka, if we run into those things again, we're going to be in trouble."

"I agree with Ikari."

"Now there's a surprise." Asuka stretched her leg, hissing slightly. "However we probably should conserve our energy just in case that does happen. We'll have to alter our battle plan slightly." They reached the top of the path, and the cave opened to the snowy elements. Stepping outside, she saw two Ice Spiders. "Wondergirl, Shinji." She whispered to them.

They nodded and drew their weapons. Asuka and Shinji took point as Rei's brown mana scrawl overtook their feet. "Earthen powers awaken. Quake." The ground opened up under the spiders and they dropped down.

The crack slammed shut, blowing them into the air with a hailstorm of rocks. "Now! Falcon Warp!"

"Seal Barrage!" The two pilots up front unleashed their attacks at the midair enemies. Before they could land, Asuka leapt back behind Shinji and began a charge. The angry arachnids scurried towards them. "Seal Wall!" His cards multiplied in front of him, absorbing the subsequent attacks by both spiders.

"Icy arachnids? Chilling Drive!" Shinji rolled out of the way as Asuka slammed her blade down at point blank range, turning the spiders into veritable ice cubes.

"Quake!" Rei called out the same attack once more, and both spiders were swallowed, crushed, and dispatched with in one swift move. "Such pathetic battles are meaningless."

As the sloppy remains bled through the snow they stepped over it to find a large crevice in their path, an icicle dripping water into it from a ridge above. "Can we jump it?" Shinji thought aloud.

"Inadvisable." Ayanami went through the numbers. "We would not get a firm hold on the opposite side. Also, the icicle would block us getting to the necessary height."

"Stupid icicle dripping water all over the place…" Asuka mumbled. "Probably created this damn ditch in the first place."

"Dripping water…? That's it! Asuka, try the Sorcerer's Ring! Maybe we could freeze the water!"

Asuka blinked. "Wait, would that even work?"

"Well, it's not like it would hurt."

"Better than sitting around I guess." Asuka aimed the ring at the droplets falling from the icicle. "Hmm!" A puff of cold air shot from the center. It made contact with the droplet. More droplets collected and froze, more and more until a cube of ice was formed in the air, dropping into the crevice and creating a bridge. "Well I'll be…!"

"That is highly illogical. Unless formed in a container, ice will freeze spherically in midair." Rei was genuinely confused.

"It's also illogical how a ring can freeze water. As long as it works, who the hell cares?"

Presea panted through her nose as she slid to a halt at the terrace in front of the Church of Martel. "Why? Why do I not sense her?" She gripped the railing tightly.

The church doors opened behind her. "Hnh?" An elder man saw her there and approached. "You seem troubled, dear child. Is it something the Goddess Martel and her servants can help with?"

"Pastor, three important members of my group have disappeared, and I have yet to find them."

"Then I shall gather the attendants, and we shall pray for their swift return." He turned towards the doors.

"My apologies, Pastor, for I cannot stay to do so. Every moment I waste reduces the likelihood that I shall find them. I must continue."

"We shall pray nonetheless. For you and your quest."

"Thank you." She ran down the steps. "Only Collette's crystal and mine are within this city. Ayanami…"

An Ice Warrior that was downed in the snow turned to dust, as Shinji's cards returned to his palm. "Grah!" He fell forward, six feather-daggers planted in his back by the Feather Magic behind him. "That really hurt!"

"Rolling Thunder!" Asuka was busy with its twin, but the electrical attack didn't seem to do anything. "Crap… I forgot about the electrical resistance!"

"As the sun governs the day, you hold the night. Lend me your power to protect those I care for most. Crescent Cage!" The crescent moon appeared under Shinji's feet, casting a barrier over him while the harpy was consumed by darkness.

Following it after it was tossed out, Shinji attempted to fell it, but nothing did damage. "Right, the resistance." He leapt back as Rei stepped up to the front. She hurled her kendama into it and clubbed the flying foe on the rebound, ending its life.

Asuka took three more whirling swipes at her own Feather Magic, and the winged beast was downed permanently. "Hmph." She holstered her sword. "Did you really think you could kill an Angel killer?"

"Dammit!" Lloyd stressed as he ran through the streets. "I've looked everywhere and still no sign of them!"

His mad dash attracted the attention of a man with a backpack. "Excuse me there!"

Lloyd hit the brakes, gritting his teeth. "What?"

"Woah, easy! Do you by chance have any Celsius Tear?"

Lloyd blinked, unclenching his fists. "Celsius Tear? What's that?"

"A Celsius Tear is a rare…"

"Ouch!" Shinji yelped as Asuka plucked the last feather out of his back.

"These things are like porcupine quills, I swear." Asuka pitched it into a pile with the others.

"Ikari." Rei held out an Apple Gel to him.

"I don't need it. Thanks Ayanami." Shinji stood up, wincing a bit as he stretched. Turning towards the cave entrance in front of them, he smiled. "I was right. There it is!" On a small rock overhang, overlooking the larger cave, sat a metallic blue flower.

"So this is what you saw?" Rei asked.

"It must be. It's the only thing around here. And the sun is shining in in just a way that I could catch the reflection from down below.

"Well now that we've settled that… what is it?" Asuka asked.

- A Celsius Tear is a rare type of flower that only grows in dark and cold conditions. -

"I believe it is a type of flora, Pilot Soryu."

"Gee, I had no idea!" Asuka rolled her eyes.

- But it's very dangerous. They say it can freeze absolutely anything. -

"If we take it with us, the Professor might be able to identify it."

"Not a bad idea, Third. You actually came up with something useful today." Asuka smirked. "Go ahead and pluck it."

- You should only touch it with Penguinist Gloves. -

"Me? Why me?"

"Your idea, your labor."

"Fine." He mumbled, slowly reaching towards the plant.

- Without them, the plant will freeze your skin until it burns. -

He grasped the stem with both hands. "HAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH!"

Asuka forcibly separated them quickly. "Shinji! Shinji! Are you all right?" The boy lifted his hands up, a glassed look in his eyes. The palms were bleeding, and his fingers blistering. "You're bleeding a ton! We've got to get you back to Flanoir." He didn't respond. "Shinji!"

"Soryu, he appears to be in shock."

"Just what the hell is that thing?" She wrapped her arm under the boy's arms and lifted him up. "Come on! We need to go!"

"A Celsius Tear is really that dangerous?" Lloyd asked.

"Yes, that's why it's so rare. You see, I collect flowers. If you find one, I would gladly buy it from you."

"I'll keep that in mind. Hey, you wouldn't happen to have seen three kids walking by this morning? Two girls with matching clothes, and a boy in my type of outfit."

"Did one of them have light-blue hair?"

"Yes! That was Rei! Where? When?"

"They were heading towards city limits at first light."

"First light? Damn!" He began dashing for the city gates.

Asuka and Rei had their backs slammed against a snow drift, eyeing a Feather Magic that was patrolling the path. "It will instantly attack if we attempt to walk around it."

Shinji shivered. "So… cold."

"That's it!" Asuka's look brightened. "Shinji, you finally used your brain! We'll use the Sorcerer's Ring and freeze it! Even if it's only for a moment, we can slip by. Rei, lure it over here and I'll chill it."

"You do realize that if this fails, then we will be in great danger." She spoke as she gathered snow.

"You do realize that if we don't, then Shinji will be in greater danger." She gripped the shuddering pilot tighter.

"Understood." As it turned away, Rei stepped out from her cover and nailed it in the wing.

"Kahr!" It screeched.

As it came around the corner, Asuka squeezed the ring and the enemy turned blue, halting all movement. "Hurry!" She dragged Shinji around the corner, his teeth chattering.

The group reassembled in front of the inn. "Anything?" Lloyd asked as he ran up.

"I cannot sense Rei's Cruxius Crystal. She is not in this city." Presea answered.

"Kgh." Lloyd pulled out the note from his pocket. "'We don't have enough, so we'll use the extra money….' It's way too convenient. They had enough time to buy everything yesterday. That's why they were late!"

"He put that line in there to waste our time, and we fell for it." Zelos bit his lip. "He's better than I thought."

"We need to get to that temple, now!" Sheena ran out the city gates. "Shinji…"

Asuka lugged Shinji over the ice bridge and froze an Ice Spider to make it to the cave entrance. She stared down the path at the monsters that waddled and padded throughout. "Please don't tell me we have to dodge all of them just to get out of this pit."

"Pilot Soryu, I found another way." Ayanami called from the start of a solidified stream. Asuka dragged Shinji over to it. "This must lead to the frozen lake we saw near the entrance. Perhaps we can slide down it."

"It's better than nothing. Go for it!"

"I shall." Rei jumped onto the ice and slid out of sight.

Asuka sat on the ice flow and brought the boy into a tight grip on her lap. "Don't start thinking anything of this, Third. Here we go!" They slid down rapidly, spiraling when they hit the bottom. When they reached the ground, the boy's momentum forced her on her back, their noses touching.

The girl gasped as she stared into his eyes, any sign of active thought was gone. He whispered. "Asuka… I can't feel anything… what… what am I holding?"

A tear rolled out of her eye, and she quickly stood him up, dragging him along after freezing another Feather Magic. "Shinji, listen to me. You're holding me right now, just like after the crash. Hold on to me. Hold on to that thought and stay strong." She lost her footing, and began to tumble. "Aah!"

Ayanami slipped in next to them and propped them both up. "We must hurry."

Asuka nodded as they began to traverse the long distance to Flanoir. The Sorcerer's Ring pulsed on the redhead's finger. Taking a moment to look at it, she gasped. "Oh no! The function reverted! We can't stop monsters with this now!"

Her emotion echoed through the dunes of snow, and the ground began to rumble. "Something tells me that it would not help us in this case anyway, Pilot Soryu." A dune to their right exploded, revealing a giant gray worm that dove towards them.

"Damn it, Shinji, what did you get yourself into?" Sheena trudged through the snow.

"Sheena, wait!" Lloyd called out, floating a Rieard in front of her. "Hop on, this will be quicker." She mounted the craft, gripping his waist as the others scrambled to board theirs. He raised his hand into the air. "Let's move!" They took as low an altitude to the ground as possible.

"GYAAAAAAHHhhhh!"

Regal straightened. "I just heard a scream, coming from directly below!"

"Sheena, Zelos, Presea, Genis, keep going to the Temple. If you don't find them, swing back around! Everyone else with me!" Lloyd leapt off, Regal, Raine, and Collette following in short order.

"Shit, this is exactly what we don't need!" Asuka cried, running from the giant snow worm as it opened its toothy maw.

Rei pulled out a Magic Lens and scanned the worm. "Designated as a Sliver… It is only weak against Fire… and with its high stamina… Soryu, we cannot defeat it as things stand now. We must retreat."

"You don't have to tell me twice!" She hefted Shinji over her shoulder. "Run for it!"

Rei dashed away from the creature, Asuka and Shinji slowly following behind. The worm went underground, and its body erupted from the snow, blocking Rei's path. "Impossible!" Asuka slowed to a stop behind her.

"SNAAAH!" It reared back before slamming the blue-haired Chosen, knocking her aside and sending up a shockwave that separated the other two pilots.

"Rei!" Asuka gasped. The Sliver raised up again, revealing the girl flat on her face. The menace turned its attention towards the boy directly in front of him. It opened its mouth as wide as it could. "Oh god, Shinji!" Asuka dove for the boy, grabbing him. Before she could move him anywhere, a steady stream of icy air blasted her back. "HAGH!" She ducked down, shielding him with her body. "I'm not going to lose you, Shinj-idiot. You're one of the only ones I have left." The attack tore into her. "GYAAAAAHHhhhh!"

Rei pushed herself up, her eyes locked on the scene in front of her. She reached her hand towards them. "Asuka! ShinjI!" The creature stopped, and the girl slumped over the boy. "NO!" She gripped her Kendama and stood to full height. "You will suffer for that! Haaaaahhh!" She charged the beast head on, ready to swing.

"Rising Falcon!" A red flash slammed it in the side of the head, knocking it down.

A streak of blue and white rained down on its head. "Eagle Fall!"

A hailstorm of red balls with yellow spikes appeared. "Torrential Para Ball!"

Lloyd, Regal, Raine, and Collette landed around Rei. The swordsman and leader put out his arm to stop her as the others dove towards the giant eyesore at once. He commenced a fierce jabbing attack that punctured its hide. Regal's greaves tore upwards at its neck in roundhouse fashion. "Ray!" Raine's ball of light discharged into the enemy multiple times.

"Hammer Rain!" Collette tossed multiple Pow Hammers into the air, half of them hitting their mark. "Lloyd!" She tossed another batch into the air before beginning a holy cast.

Lloyd jumped into the air and cut the hammers apart. "Good to go!"

Collette raised her hand to the sky, and the bits turned into starry projectiles. "Stardust Rain!" They sent down an impaling strike, sending the worm to its death.

"You made a big mistake attacking our friends." Lloyd holstered his swords.

Raine rushed for the two unconscious pilots, with the others not too far behind. She shook her head, biting her lip. The Rieards approached, Sheena leading them. "We couldn't find them at the temple. We found some footprints that lead out from the… oh great hammer of thunder!" She landed and jumped off, trembling at the sight before her. "G-get them on my Rieard! Hurry! I'll take them to the doctor in Flanoir!"

Within seconds she was instantly up and maxing her speed. The others boarded the remaining flying machines. "Sis, what happened to them?" Genis looked towards her elder sibling, noticing the tears flying behind him.

"They were almost taken… into the grip of the ice queen."


	9. Chapter 8

Tales of Evangelion Rewrite 8

Changes of the Heart

Sheena's tears dripped on her clenched hands in her lap. She didn't even notice when the others entered the waiting room of the doctor's office, revealing her in that state. "Sheena…." Collette whispered.

She snapped her head up, but soon dropped it again, shaking. "I don't know…. I thought I might've lost Asuka on the way and…" She burst into tears again. "I don't want them to die! Why couldn't I have been faster? They froze to death because I couldn't get here in time!"

Zelos put a sympathetic hand on her shoulder. "You don't know that. If we give up on them now, then they're as good as gone."

"I know…." She bit her lip. "Why did they do something so stupid?"

"They attempted to prove themselves unnecessarily." Presea turned a disappointed look towards Rei.

"Soryu believed we were unworthy of your trust." She responded in defense. "Though it was a risk, we thought it an acceptable one. I apologize for all inconveniences. I've returned all the items we took."

"Inconvenience?" Sheena hissed through her grit teeth. "Just what kind of inconvenience brings friends to the edge of their lives?"

Rei blinked for a moment, judging it to be rhetorical before turning to Lloyd. "Sir Irving, I have some vital information about the Temple. We have made multiple observations about the monsters, which I recommend you all examine. As Shinji predicted, the Sorcerer's Ring is a key, and there is a station that will switch…" CRACK! She was silenced as her cheek burned in the shape of Sheena's enraged palm.

"Heartless! Is that all you can think about? Can you forget and put aside your comrades so easily?"

Rei turned back and met her with serious eyes. "What is done is done. I can do no more for them than you. Because said situation is out of my hands, the logical thing to do is prepare for the next step, which is the inevitable return to the Temple of Ice."

"KGH!" Sheena gripped her neck and slammed her into the wall above her chair, rearing back her fist. "You don't even care!"

Zelos and Genis rushed her quickly, ripping her away from the Earthen chosen. Rei slumped into her seat as Sheena flailed in Zelos's grip. "Let me go! She needs to be taught a lesson! She deserves this!"

"This isn't you, Sheena!" He flinched as an elbow clipped his rib. "Get a hold of yourself and calm down!"

"No! Let me go!" She forced herself forward, raising an accusing finger at the blue-haired girl. "You could've stopped them! You could've talked them out of it! You were the voice of reason! IT'S YOUR FAULT THEY'RE IN THERE!"

Raine stepped forward and swiped her hand against Sheena's cheek, then whirled around and also hit Rei. While both of them recovered from the stun she slammed her staff against the ground. "I've had enough! It's obvious we're all on edge. Getting into fistfights will yield nothing and you both know it. Sheena, Rei's right that there's nothing we can do right now. Even you realize that. Rei, Sheena is right that you should have stopped them. This isn't the time or place to talk about future plans either. Any blame we have to place will come later. Right now we have friends in crisis and all of our attention should be on them. So let's sit down and wait." She motioned for Zelos to release her. After a hesitant second, he did.

"Hgh." Sheena balled her fist.

"Sheena, SIT DOWN!" Raine ordered.

"Asuka was right. You're nothing but an emotionless doll." She huffed, whirling back to her seat to sulk.

Rei hunched over, her hands gripping her knees tightly. A teardrop fell onto one of her knuckles, and she quivered. "I… I am not…. I am… not… a…." She whipped her head up. "I AM NOT A DOLL!" Her fists clenched tightly as her entire body shook. "Do you think I do not blame myself for what happened? I fought side by side with them, and failed! I failed to protect the ones I swore to… Ik… Shinji and Asuka! I watched in horror when the Sliver cut into Asuka's back, knowing that I could do NOTHING to help! I was afraid, so completely afraid. When they collapsed, I felt a boiling hatred that I did not think was possible. At that point I would have ripped it apart with my bare hands, not caring if I died doing it! I would rather sacrifice myself than see those two perish! I do care for them both! They accepted me, at least in part, for what I was! Why can you not see that?" The entire room went into a complete standstill. After her words caught up with her, she composed herself again. "I apologize. Please understand that this is the way I am, and at the moment, this is the only thing I can do."

Everyone felt sick to their stomachs. The silence permeated the building and nearly reached a maddening level when the doctor came in. "You know, you people are lucky I recently installed soundproofing in here." He wiped the sweat off his brow. "Physically, they will recover." Everyone took a relieved breath. "Honestly, if they didn't have Exspheres, they'd be dead by now. The young woman will need to be observed and restrained for the next day. Her nervous system had shut down in her back, and in order to re-establish the connection, she may go into convulsions. As long as she won't hurt herself, let her thrash, it'll reduce the seizure time."

Raine wrote all of what he said down. "And the boy?"

"The boy was lucky. Any later and the frostbite wouldn't have been superficial, and he would have lost a portion of his hands. I had to remove the first four layers of skin, and closed the wound. However there are traces of a toxin in his blood, like some kind of sub-zero poison. The wounds will keep him in bandages for at least three days, and the toxin should purge by the end of the day with good observation."

"Good. We'll take them back to the Inn and observe them there." Raine advised.

"I'm afraid I can't sanction that. They will need professional monitoring."

"Why? You said that they will recover."

"I said that physically, they'll recover. They're both currently comatose."

The room went into shock. "No… Not like Grandpa…." Sheena whispered.

"No, not like him." The doctor responded. She looked up at him with a questioning look. "Yes, I do remember you, Sheena. The reason I authorized the Chief's release was because his coma was extremely deep. Theirs is shallow and could come out of it at any time. However, just in case complications arise, I want them to stay right where they are."

"I see." Raine nodded. "I suppose that is for the best."

"I would like to request that at least two of you stay with them at all times. I am rather shorthanded here. For doing so, I'll cut back some on the medical bill, however the fee will be somewhat high thanks to the complexity of everything I've done."

Sheena gritted her teeth again. "How..."

"Sheena!" Lloyd stopped her quickly with a cold stare. "Let it go. Just let it go." The black-haired beauty sighed and said nothing more.

The doctor left after accepting his payment, leaving Regal to finger through the Gald bag in disappointment. "Unfortunately now our funds are somewhat lacking."

"So what do you propose?" Presea looked up.

"There is little we can do to make money here. I recommend we go get some fast cash."

"Does that mean what I think it means?" Genis grinned.

"Yes. We should go to the Earth Temple and fight the Dragon."

"All right!" The youngest member jumped up and down.

"Wait! We can't leave those two here alone." Collette pointed out.

"Well, we don't all have to go. We just need four people and the supplies." Lloyd answered.

"So who's sitting this one out then?" Zelos surveyed the room.

"Well, as usual I'll go. We'll need Raine for sure. I'd like to take Genis too, since he really wants to go anyway." Lloyd tapped his hand on his hip. "The last slot is up for grabs, but I wouldn't recommend Regal or Presea, considering that he's strong against physical attacks."

Regal nodded. "Then we will remain."

"Though I want to come, I think Asuka would want to see a friendly face when she wakes up." Collette talked out her thoughts.

"I… don't have the will to fight right now." Sheena bit her lip.

"Then I will accompany you." Rei spoke up.

"That you won't." Zelos stepped in front of her. "When those two wake up, they'll need the person they know the best. Sans, you. Lloyd, I'll go."

Rei opened her mouth, but Lloyd shook his head. "He's right, plus his magical swords will do more damage. Zelos, you're on the team." He grabbed the supply pack from the floor. "We'll be back by tomorrow with a big bag of cash." Sheena, Collette, Rei, Regal, and Presea watched them go and wished them luck.

"Who will be keeping watch over Shinji and Asuka?" Presea turned back towards the group.

"I'll keep an eye on Asuka." Collette said. "If she's going to be thrashing around, I'm the best one here to control her."

"I will watch over Shinji if you wish." Regal stood.

"However if you need to give him medical attention, your shackles will be a hindrance." Presea pointed out. "Perhaps I should…"

"No." Sheena interrupted, wringing her hands together before looking up with darkened eyes. "Shinji trusts me. It's the least I can do."

"Are you sure?"

"It's about the only thing I'm sure about right now." She whispered.

"Then the rest of us will return to the inn." Regal, Presea, and Rei turned to leave.

"Rei…." Sheena called out, and she halted. "About that outburst… I didn't…."

"I know. I too am sorry, for everything. I accept your apology, Miss Fubayashi. Please let me know when one wakes."

"I will. Thanks."

Shinji lay on his side, still in his comatose state. Or was he in a train car facing the setting sun as it moved along the tracks? Or perhaps both. "Why is it always a train?" He grumbled. Sheena sat beside him as she waited. Or was she in the seat opposing him, the light behind her hiding most of her face? She began to sob once again. "Miss Sheena, why are you crying?"

"Shinji, wake up… please. You can't do this to everyone." She put his bandaged hand in hers and stared into the pained look on his face. "Don't do this to ME, Yamato! A…ah…." She bit her lip.

"Yamato?" He blinked at the other passenger.

"Damn it! You just had to say it, didn't you, Sheena!" She chastised herself. She took a deep breath and steadied herself. "Shinji, I'm told that people in a coma can hear what others say, so I'm going to tell you a little story about my past." A tear rolled down her cheek.

"Coma huh? Doesn't seem much more like one of my many dreams."

"My grandfather is the chief of Mizuho, meaning I'm next in line for the leadership of the clan. He's the one who trained me in summoning and guardian arts. One day, he gave me all nine of his guardians and told me to go into the Temple of Lightning and make a pact with Volt. It went completely berserk. Six of the guardians were destroyed, and I ran… completely… ran back to the village. Volt followed and ravaged it. A quarter of the population died, and half of what was left was injured. When I was attacked, my grandfather tried to protect me, but we were both struck down."

"So that was the pain I saw in your eyes…."

"When I woke up, I was in the same bed you're in."

"Guess she can't hear me. Typical."

"Doctors tried to heal me day after day, sometimes the remedy being worse than the affliction. For two years of my life, I was here, trying to heal, and I realized what I had tried to shut out. Grandpa was comatose, and I had failed my test and the entire village in the process." She swallowed, cutting off a sob. "When I went home, I saw what was hiding behind their eyes, the hatred they had for me."

"That sounds like what I feel like after an Angel attack."

"Before I left, I had someone very special to me, someone who I dreamt about seeing again every day. It's hard to believe that I would fall in love, but I had. His name was Yamato." She wore a sad smile on her face as she caressed his cheek. Then her eyes went wide and she snapped it back to her side. "I searched for days to find him. I figured he was on assignment, so I waited for him to return. He never came. I finally gave in and asked the vice-chief where he was…. In his family's grave site by the hut."

Shinji's eyes shot open. "I'm sorry."

"That pushed me over the edge. I begged the vice-chief to send me somewhere, anywhere, where I could leave the memories behind. That's how I got the mission to assassinate Collette." She wiped her tears and steadied herself. "You may or may not have noticed I was really friendly to you when I first met you."

"To be honest, I didn't notice."

"Shinji, you look exactly like Yamato. The resemblance to the boy I loved was unmistakable. I thought it was a miracle, a chance to begin again from the very start. But I started to realize that you weren't the same. But even then…." She lowered her head. "Now you know why I wanted to be so close to you… and why it's so hard to see you like this."

"Sheena…."

"Shinji, come back to us, please. Don't abandon the people that need you the most." Her tears rained down on his bandaged hand. Composing herself, she dried them with her sleeve. "I'm sorry to spill all of this on you, but you had a right to know. Besides, I think I would've exploded if I didn't let it out to someone."

"That would've been messy."

Her composure weakened and broke once again. "When will they stop? When will these tears stop? Wake up and tell me when, please, Shinji."

Shinji stood up and raised a hand to her. "Sheena…I…."

He nearly had a hand on her shoulder when… "Sheena! Get over here! I can barely keep her under control!" She straightened up quickly, drying the tears before flinging the screen between the beds away.

She stood up quickly in front of him and dashed towards the car door, her tears still flying. "But… Miss Sheena…" Shinji reached after her, but he was left standing in place as the train shook.

Asuka lay on her side, her back wrapped in warm bandages. Collette sat on a chair next to her, watching intently. The redhead's neck twitched slightly. "Hmm?" The blonde blinked, and then noticed her leg muscle tense. "So it's starting…."

Deep into the recesses of Asuka's mind, a young girl in twin pigtails ran down the hall. "Hey mama! I got accepted into the piloting program! I know it's supposed to be a secret, that's why I'll only share it with you. Hey mama!" The door at the end of the hall opened, and out wafted the scent of recently dead flesh. A woman hung from the ceiling, a doll turning back and forth next to her. "Hey mama! Look at me! Please look at me!" The figure twisted back and forth in its normal motion. The little child became Asuka in her true form. "She looks so happy with that smile… I despise it."

"Is that because you think it should have been…." The corpse turned around to face the pilot completely. A pale Asuka stared at her with lifeless eyes. "Me?"

The girl took a step back. "Wh-what the hell?"

"Welcome. You're dead. Or is it that I'm dead?"

"You're lying. I know I'm alive!"

"You never were alive to begin with, Asuka." The real one gasped, and she began to shake in front of Collette. "Mama never cared. Papa never cared. Stepmother never cared. You didn't even care about yourself. If you don't do that, and there's no one that cares for you, then you never existed at all."

"Lies." Asuka turned away quickly, but wherever she turned, the Asuka in the noose centered in her vision.

"Come and die with me."

"Never! Misato cares about me, and you know it!"

"It's in her job description to watch over you. She did her duty and no more. Besides, where is she now? Stuck in a world you can never return to."

"We'll get back! We have to! That's where my life is!"

"Life?" The dead girl laughed. "What life? You have no life. Your soul is stained black: Uncaring, unfeeling, and cold. Take the last step and die!"

"But…" She bit her lip tightly. "I still have my friends… at least on this side."

"The people that didn't trust you, you mean. They never will. And your other so-called 'friends?' Is Wondergirl a friend? When did you consider Shinj-idiot a friend?"

"Since I met him…." She whispered.

"They don't feel the same. Think back. Ayanami said that only if she were ordered would she become your friend. As for that pervert, Ikari, what do you think he's doing to your body right now? He's probably ready to take your title of pure maiden from you at a moment's notice."

"No." She was soft, but she said it with total conviction. "Shinji wouldn't do that. He didn't do it in synch training. He didn't do it when I needed carrying to Ozette."

"Then why did he try to kiss you?"

"Shut up! Stop making me think this!" She held her ears. "Shinji isn't evil!"

"Why do you continue to hold onto him?"

"It's…"

"Let go and find peace in death."

"It's be…"

"Die with me Asuka."

"It's because…."

"Die with me my darling Asuka."

"It's because he's just like me!" She screamed it, and a shockwave rippled through the room, sending the dead one swinging like a pendulum. "I can't help myself, but I can at least help him! He's one of the only things left to me in this crazy, mixed-up world!"

"Pathetic."

"So I'm pathetic. I don't care. Wait… I DO care! My soul does care about Shinji! Leave him and me alone!"

"You failed to protect him, you know." The dead one sneered.

"Eh?"

"Soon he will die from the cold his body sustained. By joining me in the afterlife, you may see him again."

"No! I tried so hard! I can't just let him die!"

"Why not leave him and all the despair behind?"

"Because I don't want to lose him." She pressed her hand against her heart. "I care for him."

Her hand felt warm as a pale orange cone of light expanded around her. The corpse looked up and disintegrated into dust. "Well done, Asuka." A soft voice echoed. "He can still be saved."

"What? Wh-who are you?"

"It will be explained in time. You must go if you have a chance to save him." The orange light switched to purple, and Asuka collapsed to the floor in shivers. "Sh-Shinji? H-he's f-f-freezing to death! Don't die, Shinji!"

"Then go to him, Asuka."

"I don't want him to die. I don't want him to die. I don't want to die. I don't want to die."

"Then live, together."

Asuka's vision slowly faded. "Whoever you are, thank you."

Collette had her hand against Asuka's chest and the other arm wrapped around her ankles as she tossed, rolled, bucked, pitched, and flopped around like a fish out of water. "Asuka! Asuka, can you hear me? Asuka, if you can, please try to calm down a little!" The pilot continued her tremors. "Engh… Sheena! Get over here! I can barely keep her under control!"

The black-haired teen threw the screen open between the two beds and ran to help her friend. She fell on top of Asuka's legs, letting Collette take the top. "Come on, Asuka. Take it easy. Please!"

The girl's tremors became steadily more violent. Her mouth opened wide in a silent scream. One arm broke free of Collette's grasp. "Great Goddess, she's stronger than me!" She gasped. "If she keeps this up, everyone will get hurt!" She clamped her hands on the girl's cheeks and looked into her face. "ASUKA, WAKE UP!"

The girl's eyes opened and she arched her back. From her open mouth came a shrill scream. Her body went limp, and Collette and Sheena stepped away, panting. Asuka's eyes opened wide in a jolt, making the other girls jump. She turned her head towards the other bed, and the back of the black-haired pilot. "Sh…" She rolled out of her bed and landed on all fours. Attempting to stand up failed her.

"Asuka, get back in bed, you need rest!" Collette put a hand on her shoulder. Asuka took it quickly and squeezed hard, making her yelp. She turned back and crawled on all fours, stopping at their pile of equipment and clothes, finding her sword. Sheena stepped foraward. "Sheena, no!" Collette rubbed her sore hand. "Look at her eyes. She's not there. If we interfere, she'll hurt us."

She continued crawling towards Shinji and hoisted herself onto the bed. She wrapped herself around him. "So cold…." She squeezed him tighter. "Don't die. I'll keep you warm. Don't die. I'll keep you warm." She unsheathed her blade.

Sheena gasped. "Asuka, what are you doing?"

The sun had set, and the lights in the train car had flickered on. Shinji shivered. "When did it get so cold in here? It's never been like this before. I should've woken up by now." Suddenly his world was rocked. The train jolted to the right and he was slammed into his seat. When he opened his eyes after the blow he was staring into two fear-filled bright blue eyes. "Asuka!"

"You're one of the only ones I have left." She quivered over him in pain before she threw her head back. "GUAAAAAHHH!" She pitched forward as the car returned to even keel.

"Asuka!" He gasped as he tried to catch her, but she fell through him and disintegrated. "What… what was…." A cold wind sliced through him from behind. He looked back into the next car, only to find a swirling black and powder blue mass slowly taking it over. It traveled across the surfaces with black veins, spreading through and infecting it, while the center of the affliction issued a constant cold wind. Shinji backed away slowly as the veins shot outward, traveling the ceilings, walls, floors, and windows. "It's so cold! What is that thing?" He turned and ran for the opposite door, fumbling with the latch until it finally opened, diving into the next car. The Eva pilot latched the door and pressed his hands against it as he caught his breath.

The black veins reached and spread through the door underneath his fingers. "Gaagh!" He cried as a wave of intense numbing cold infected his hands.

"Ha ha ha!" A woman's overconfident laughter reached his ear. "You came into contact with a part of me. I hereby claim you as my own."

"Wh-who are you?" Shinji's hands refused to move.

"The queen of this northern realm. The mistress of all that is frozen. I am Celsius." A bright orange light flashed behind Shinji, forcing the veins back into the previous car. Shinji finally pulled free from the door. "What was that light?" She hissed.

The flash disappeared as quickly as it came, and the dark demon surged forward with a vengeance. The veins became claws that reached for Shinji in midair, one claw pierced the skin on his forehead, and the light returned solidly. "What's going on?" He blinked as he watched the claws fall back, feeling a cold trickle going down his forehead.

A cone of purple light bathed him. A soft woman's voice entered his mind. "She's calling to you."

"Who?"

The light he stood in turned to match the same color as the one emerging from the front of the train. "Don't die. I'll keep you warm. Don't die."

"Asuka…." He whispered, a small smile on his face.

The color switched back. "Go to her."

"Who are you?"

"All will be known in time."

The obnoxious witch growled. "I will not leave my prize unclaimed!" The black mass churned and surged forward.

The quiet voice hissed quickly. "Go now!"

The purple faded, leaving him in the light from the cars ahead. Shinji dashed towards the next car, quickly crossing over the vestibule. He opened the door and gasped. In the center stood is father, staring him down. "Pilot Ikari, you are hereby ordered to about face and enter the Angel behind you."

"I can't. That will kill me, Father!"

"Because you did not return, we have already found a suitable candidate for piloting Unit 01. Therefore your final use will be to act as a kamikaze. This is a direct order!"

"Kamikaze? No way! I don't take orders from fakes! Screw you!" He ran through the illusion, and it disappeared as he entered the next car. "Not you again!" A reddish-brown haired Angel spread his wings and pointed his sword at Shinji.

"You were the reasons for my suspicions. You are the traitor. Either enter Cesius's vortex, or face my blade."

Shinji looked over his shoulder. "At best I have a minute before she reaches this car…." His cards appeared in his wounded palms. "Then that's how long I've got!" He rushed Kratos.

"Foolish." He swept his blade down in front of him, and Shinji turned past the blade.

"Kgh." Shinji's palms connected with Kratos's side. "Shock Seal!" Before he was blown to the side, Kratos's wing slammed him into the seats opposite.

"Well, aren't we clever?" Kratos stood up to his full height.

"Uh? Seal Barrage!"

"Guardian!" Kratos put up a mana shield that absorbed all the blows. "Roooaaahhh!" He charged forward.

"Hgh… Drain Seal!" He blocked as he pressed the card against his sword arm. It stopped the bladed attack, but Kratos continued to charge, and both their heads burst through the glass window. As he was pinned there, Shinji looked back. In shock, he saw nothing but powder blue and blackness following the train. "She's… consuming the entire planet."

"And you will join her."

Shinji turned back to his foe, curling up his legs and slamming them into Kratos's stomach, blowing him back. "Like hell!" He stood quickly, as Kratos forced his way forward again. "Seal Wall!" Shinji side-stepped Kratos's thrust as it entered his barrier, restricting its movement. "Shock Seal!" The electrical attack coursed down his blade and gave him a stunning shock. "Now to end this, Teleport Seal!" He was behind the angel in less than a second as Celsius's vortex chewed through the car door. "Snack time!" He gave the base of his spine a swift kick towards it.

"GAAAAaahhhh!" Kratos cried as his hand disappeared into the darkness.

Shinji unlocked the last door and dove into the light.

Asuka caught Sheena's wrist, squeezing tightly before tossing it away. The unstable girl pushed her arm under the freezing boy and lifted the blade over him. She pressed her hand against the flat of the blade, and a red ring of mana encircled them both. "I'll keep you…." Her hand slid off the blade and the spell disappeared. "Help…." She whispered. "My hand… the sword…"

"Is that even a good idea?" Sheena whispered to Collette. "Her organs might fail if it doesn't release at the same rate."

"I'm worried too, but we'll just have to trust her." Collette gently lifted her arm and held it against the blade.

Sheena took one of her spare parchments and wrote an immobilization spell on it. She placed it on Asuka's knuckle and the sword. "Thank you…" She smiled as the ring reappeared. "Don't die. I'll keep you warm. Don't die. I'll keep you warm. Don't…" Asuka slowly fell asleep from the soothing heat. It remained as she slept.

"How is she doing that?" Sheena rubbed her wrist.

"Her subconscious must be thinking the same thing as her conscious. Shinji and Asuka are so intertwined that she can't bear to see him suffer, even when asleep." Collette sniffled, wiping a tear off her cheek.

"Collette, are you…"

She shook her head. "I'm just relieved. This whole ordeal is so scary, it just caught up with me now."

"Unh…." The black-haired girl looked into their faces. "Huh? Shinji didn't have that wound on his forehead before, did he?"

"Hmm?" Collette looked at it. A small slit was oozing out a dark blue liquid. "What's that coming out of him?"

Sheena got a towel to wipe it up, and the instant it made contact, it felt cold. "This must be the poison he was infected with. It's purging out of that cut." As she finished wiping up the liquid, his eyebrow twitched. "Aah!"

Shinji opened his eyes slowly, blinking at the lights in the room. He tried to move, but found himself impeded by another person's limbs. He felt the breath on the back of his neck and saw a lock of red hair on his shoulder. He smiled at the warmth that surrounded him.

"Shinji!" Sheena dropped down in front of him, beaming, desperately trying to wipe the tears out of her eyes. He saw a hand drop onto her shoulder and looked up to see Collette watching over them as well.

"Thank you." He mouthed, before Collette ushered the girl out of the room, in search of the doctor. His eyes closed, a second wave of fatigue beginning to catch him. 'And thank you, Asuka, for guiding me into the light.' He pressed his hand against the blade, and the ring expanded, encompassing an equilateral triangle, where on each corner had a smaller circle. When his hand fell off the blade, it disappeared as quickly as it was created.

Sheena and Collette told the doctor what had happened and then rushed to get the others from the Inn. Rei, Presea, and Regal all hurried to the doctor's office, and the observation room. "98.6 degrees." He took both of their temperatures, shaking out the thermometer after the last one. "They're out of danger. I'm surprised that she would use magic to bring their temperatures up. It was quite a risk. Sheena, you can remove that seal."

She nodded and tapped one of her attack cards to the parchment and it disintegrated. Asuka's hand slid off and the ring disappeared. Collette pried the sword from her hand, sheathed it, and returned it to the pile. With nothing to hold onto, Asuka wrapped her arms around the boy.

Both of the pilots' eyebrows quivered. "They'll be awake soon. Everyone stay out but one person. Taking in too much at once could be detrimental."

"I've been up since I brought them here. I need a nap." Sheena stood up.

Collette yawned. "I second that idea."

"I will watch over Shinji and Asuka then." Rei nodded and asked to borrow a book from the doctor's library while the others left. She sat down and waited, flipping through page after page. "Fascinating. Such an odd combination of archaic and modern sciences…. It is surprising how they have come to the ability to take to the sky and water, but not the earth in vehicles. Very odd indeed."

"Ung…." Asuka muttered as her eyelids twitched. She opened them to focus upon the blue-haired Chosen.

"You are awake. Good. The doctor said you and Shinji will make a full recovery."

Asuka's brow lowered. "And just what do you think you're doing here, Wondergirl?" She squeezed tighter. "Aah-." She stopped short, turning towards what she was holding. It took every ounce of strength and reasoning to not rip herself away, scream, and hit the boy in her arms. 'It's okay. I can barely remember it, but I know it's my fault. I must've tried to share body heat.' "Well, at least I have clothes on…." She muttered to herself before turning red at the thought. She looked up at Rei again, who, even through her blank stare, seemed slightly bemused at the statement. Asuka blushed brighter and screeched. The boy started to stir next to her. Her eyes darted left and right, desperate for an escape. Finding none, she resumed her former position and feigned sleep. She opened an eye. "A single word and your life is forfeit, First."

"Ugh." Shinji groaned, and Asuka began feigning again. His eyes opened, focusing slowly. "Ayanami?"

"You are awake. Good. The doctor says you and Asuka will be fine, Shinji."

His eyes snapped open. "Wha? D-did you just call me Shinji?"

"Is that incorrect?"

"No, it's just that… you've never said it before."

"I have come to realize that we should speak on better terms, considering the length of the journey. So I have begun to use given names other than family."

"That's very nice of you, Rei." He attempted to sit up, but was impeded by the girl at his back. "Asuka." He smiled. He removed her arms and placed them at her side, then gently unlocked her legs, and finally rotated her so she was sleeping face up. Finally he sat up.

He stroked her cheek with the back of his hand. Rei went wide-eyed. "Shinji, is it wise to engage in that kind of contact?"

"It's just to say thanks." He turned towards Rei. "I don't know how, but I know she saved me last night. Whatever I was in, she pulled me out of it. She's really innocent when she sleeps, isn't she? But when she's awake she's a real pain in the…."

He stopped short when he laid his eyes on her. Her eyes were half open, a canine tooth poking out of her mouth. "What were you about to say?"

"Eeeee?" He recoiled.

"Sleezeball!" Shinji found himself hitting the roof and landing face first into his bed. Asuka was panting next to it, fist clenched. Shinji chuckled into his pillow. "What's so funny?"

He sat up and laughed. "It's good to see you too, Asuka."

"W-what?" Her legs felt weak and she fell forward.

"Woah, are you okay?" He put a hand on her back.

"Don't touch me, idiot." She said as she sat up. "I just haven't recovered as much as I hoped."

"S-sorry." He pulled his hand away. "Hey, wait a minute. Why do you hate it when I touch you out of kindness, and yet you were all over me when I woke up?"

"Th-that was different! You were in a cold-induced coma, so I was warming you up!"

"Still, I never said you could touch me. For all I know, you could've been warming my crotch the entire time."

"Th-that's not true!"

"You're blushing." Shinji pointed.

"Am not!"

"Whatever you say, tomato-face." Asuka recoiled. "Payback's hell, isn't it?"

"Grrr. How'd you like your face to be a blackberry?"

"Eheheh…" Shinji sweatdropped. "S-sorry."

"Don't start lapsing into that apology crap again!"

"S-sorry."

"Agh! Do I have to beat you to get you to stop?"

"S-s-s…."

"Ahem!" The two pilots turned towards the third, whose arms were folded in front of her. "Thank you. To get the obvious question out of the way, what is the last thing you remember?"

Shinji paused for a second. "The last thing I remember is reaching for a flower."

"You went into shock after that." Asuka answered for him. "I had to rip you away from it."

"That flower had a sort of sub-zero poison that entered your bloodstream, lapsing you into a case of hypothermia." Rei stated. "The bandages on your hands are to treat the burns such a low temperature creates. What about you Pi… Asuka?"

"The last thing I remember was diving on top of the idiot when that worm attacked…. I think…."

"Wait, what?" Shinji's eyes snapped wide open. "You shielded me too?"

"Much more than that. She took the burden of carrying you as far as she did. The cost of taking the Sliver's attack was high. The nervous system in your back was overloaded and shut down, and you both lost consciousness. Lloyd, Collette, Regal, and Raine arrived to destroy the creature. Afterwards, Sheena transported you both here, the doctor's office in Flanoir, where she and Collette watched over you until you regained consciousness."

Asuka winced as she resisted scratching an itch on her back. "So that's why I feel like a mummy."

"Thanks Rei." Shinji flipped his bandaged hands back and forth.

She bowed slightly. "The others wish to speak with you. I will send one in a few moments." She rose, returning the book to the library before exiting.

After the door closed, Shinji turned to the remaining pilot. "Asuka, why'd you do that?"

"Do what?"

"Everything! Carrying me, blocking that attack, and the warming thing… that's not like you at all. How come?"

"You did it for me, Shinji. Don't tell me you forgot the crash." He shook his head. "It was only fair that I do the same."

"But you went way further! You put yourself in danger for me without an Angel at our throats. I don't understand why."

"Humph!" She crossed her arms and turned away, raising her nose into the air. "If you don't know, I'm certainly not going to tell you."

"Wh-what?" He was left dumbfounded as a knock echoed through the door.

"Come in." Asuka called.

Regal poked his head in before walking over to the bed and sitting down. "It is good to see you two up. We were all very concerned."

"I'm surprised that you're the first to see us. If anything I thought Lloyd or the Professor would chew us out." Asuka leaned back.

"They're currently gathering Gald from the Earth Dragon. I have been assigned to give you the 'chewing out' you so call it."

"Uh-oh." The pilots said in synch.

Regal shut his eyes and put his feet flat on the ground. "You were very stupid, all three of you. Don't ever pull a stunt like this again. I will be the first to admit I was doubtful of your loyalties when we first met, but I knew you would never betray us when you fought in battle with us, and then saved Collette." He leaned towards them and stared deep into their eyes. "You gained everyone's trust then. What you did was meaningless, conniving, dishonest, and nearly ruined what relationship you had already built with us. Don't do it again." They were left paralyzed under his gaze, even when he broke it and went to the door. "We'll always be there for you when you need us. Welcome back."

When the door shut, they both let out an exasperated breath. "That was scary."

"Colder than ten of those flowers." Shinji shivered. Another knock echoed. "Come on in." Shinji called.

Presea peeked in, hurrying over to the chair by the bed. "Wise people should not do foolish things. I am pleased to know that you two will be fine. Goodbye." She hopped off and left without another word.

"… Different, to say the least."

"At least she got her point across though." Another knock. "Your turn this time, Asuka."

"You can come in." She called.

Sheena walked over to the side of the bed, not making eye contact with either of them. She wrung her hands as she sat down. Trembling for a moment, she began to stand up to leave. "Sheena, wait!" He blurted, snagging her wrist. She bit her lip. "Asuka, can you give us some time alone?"

"I'm comfortable right here. Besides, I think I need to keep an eye on you two. Who knows what you'd do behind closed…."

"Asuka, this is serious." Shinji interrupted her. "I'm asking nicely. Please give us some time alone."

"Okay, okay." She slid off and limped towards her own bed. Shinji slid the divider into place. "What's their problem?"

Sheena looked at him. "Thanks… but I really shouldn't be here."

"Don't, Sheena. Not yet."

She sighed and sat down. "You heard every word, didn't you?"

"Yes."

"I'm sorry… that I thought of you as Yamato."

"Sheena…" He made eye contact, and she broke it quickly.

"Don't… don't look at me with those eyes."

"You loved him immensely. There's nothing wrong with that."

She broke down next to him. "I'm so selfish."

"No you're not. You're a truly kind person. I don't believe for a second you were kind to me only because I look like Yamato. We can't continue to be awkward like this. To be honest, I kind of need you. Of all of them, I think I can trust you the most, and I don't want to lose that… or you."

She stared at him with wide eyes, a tear trickling down her cheek. "Shinji… there's more to it than you realize."

"Huh? What do you me-"

She was on him in a second, silencing him with a kiss to his lips. When she was done, she fell back into the chair and wiped off the tears. "I'm sorry, Shinji." She pressed a hand to her chest. "In my heart is something I can't ignore. I… still need to sort it all out, but I think I might be in love with you, Shinji." She shook her head. "I don't know if it's Yamato I was hoping to kiss just now, or you. But I want you to know that there might be a chance that it's you. Will… will you still be my friend while I sort this all out?"

"Sheena…" He hugged her gingerly. "Even after that, it doesn't change our current relationship. You're still a great friend."

"Thanks." She sniffled a little.

"If it helps, a wise man on my planet once said, 'Don't live in the past. Look towards the future. Don't forget the past, but let it help you become stronger each day to come.'"

"I will. Thank you, Shinji." She got up and left shortly after.

"Haaah." He sighed as he withdrew the divider.

"Ooooh!" Asuka cooed. "Whatever happened over there sounded really juicy, Third Child. So what'd you do?" He was silent. "Did you make out?"

"Yes."

"HUH?"

"And she gave me her firstborn too." He turned to her with a grin. "I don't suppose you'd mind being the godmother would you?"

"… You…." She shook her fist. "Fine, I get it. Private stuff. I give up." She reached over to her table and tossed a box of tissues at his head.

"Ow! What was that for?"

"So you can clean up the mess!" She grinned. Shinji groaned. "Payback's a bitch, isn't it?"

After another knock on the door, a blonde poked her head through the door. "Hey there!"

"Collette! Come on in!" Asuka wore a genuine smile.

"Thanks!" She bounded into the room and hopped onto her bed. "So I take it you're feeling better?"

"Yeah, but these bandages are really starting to itch." Her left hand forced her right claw down.

"Well, they were necessary after all. I'll make sure to ask the doctor how long you have to keep them on."

"Thanks… and… thanks for keeping an eye on me."

"Well, it's not like I could sit around and do nothing. We're friends after all."

Asuka let out a small chuckle, her head falling in reminiscence. "You remind me a lot of a person I knew back on Earth, my best friend, Hikari Horaki. Would you mind sharing that title with her?"

"Really? Of course, Asuka!" She gave the redhead a gentle hug. "You know, you really gave me a scare." Asuka blinked. "Before you woke up, you had a huge seizure. It wasn't unexpected, but I never thought it would get that bad. When I fought you for control, you broke free."

"Really?"

She nodded. "You know how strong I am, and I can tell you I was definitely not holding back. It took me and Sheena at once to get you pinned!"

"Wow… did I hurt anyone?"

Now it was Collette's turn to blink. "You mean you don't remember? When you woke up, you crushed my hand and bruised Sheena's wrist."

"I did that?" Asuka lifted up Collette's bandaged hand. "I'm so sorry, Collette."

"You weren't yourself at the time. You were so determined that you attacked anyone that got close. I'm just glad you're back to normal."

"Me too. I'll make it up to you and Sheena, I promise."

Collette waved it off. "Shinji, you doing okay over there too?"

"Huh?" He perked up. "Been better, been worse."

"Well that's good, I think."

The doctor swung open the door. "Okay people, visiting hours are over. I've got two patients to check on."

"Alright. See you soon Asuka, Shinji." She gave one last wave before she shut the door.

"Now, ready for your enema?" He snapped on a rubber glove.

"EEEEEHHHH?" Both of them cried.

Yggdrassil, leader of Cruxius and the Desians, exited from another session with his sister, walking under two ominous shadows instead of flying or teleporting. Hearing some commotion from above, he looked up.

"Ow. This is painful."

"Attempt it again."

"Ow. This is not working."

"Perhaps a different position…."

Two angels were above him, ramming their noses into an orange force that repelled them. He sighed, shaking his head. "For Cruxius angels, these two are idiots. You there! What do you think you're doing?"

"We are trying to get a message to Lord Yggdrassil, however these creatures continue to block us." One of them said.

"Hey… is that not Lord Yggdrassil below us?" The other asked. They shared a look and dove down as fast as they could, smashing into the ground at his feet face first. "Lord Yggdrassil, we apologize for our tardiness. The field would not let us through."

"Don't you fools know that the only way to get past the field they cast is to walk between them?"

"Uh?" One scratched the back of his head with his spear. "We never received that memo."

Yggdrassil sighed again. "Deliver your message."

"Sir! We have received word that enough Mana has been stockpiled to initiate the attack. Stockpiling for the next Cruxius Crystal experiment has also commenced."

"Excellent news. You." He pointed to the first. "Send word to amass the troops in the designated area. You." Pointing to the other, "Tell the guards inside to join the battle."

The second angel stuttered. "B-B-but sir! That would leave this tower unguarded. Is this not your most precious place?"

"The three guardians will protect it." He looked up, confidently.

"Sir, that is madness! The guardians' true origins, or even how they exist in general, is unknown! Entrusting this to them… can only be considered madness!"

A ball of white energy appeared in Yggdrassil's hand. "You dare question my orders?" He drove it into the second angel, who screamed before disintegrating. The first could only watch, paralyzed in fear. "A wise man once said, 'If something is useful, make use of it.' They seem content on protecting this place, and so they shall. You. Carry out your fallen comrade's orders. I'll tell the troops myself."

"Y-yes sir! G-glory to Lord Yggdrassil and the coming age of Half-Elves!" He dashed inside.

Yggdrassil took to the sky and flew laps around the tower. "As for you, my guardians, do not fail me. Your coming was strange, but I feel it was a blessing. Protect this place with your lives, assuming you have them. The tower will be your responsibility." The three giants he faced as he circled gave no response. "Farewell, Prototype, Test Type, and Production Type." He teleported away.

For once, Shinji walked ahead of Asuka, his hands thrown back behind his head, a relaxed look on his face. "He was a nice guy."

"NICE? Shinji he made us think we were getting ENEMAS!"

"But he was right, the look on your face was priceless. And I'm sure mine was too."

"Prank or no, anything involving my butt is going too far!" She looked behind her nervously. Shinji snickered next to her. She shot him a look, but it changed quickly. "Shinji, are you feeling okay?"

"Huh? Yeah, why?"

"You're smiling, and it's not disappearing right away."

"Really?" He felt his face. "It doesn't feel like clay. I must be glad I'm alive or something." He grinned. "Don't worry, Asuka, I promise I'll go back to my old, depressed self tomorrow. But for now, I'm gonna enjoy today."

"Wow…." She whispered, blinking at him.

"Hmm? Something wrong, Asuka?" He examined her out of the corner of his eye.

"Eh?" She shook her head violently. "N-Nothing! Nothing at all!" She turned around, blushing. Asuka slapped both her cheeks at the same time, until she was sure that her color had returned to normal before spinning back around. "Let's keep going!"

As they rounded the corner, a red-clad figure leaned against a post on the Inn's veranda, flipping a coin. He snatched it from midair and opened his eyes. "Hey."

"Lloyd!" Shinji smiled as they ran up to him. "I take it you kicked some serious Dragon ass?" Lloyd blinked. "Regal told us."

"Oh. Have a look." He tossed him the coin. "There's 600,000 more where that came from."

Shinji whistled. "You must've had a load of fun doing it too. So what was it like? How big is the darn thing anyway? I've heard that Dragons tend to be pretty big, but…." Shinji continued to rant on his own.

Lloyd motioned to Asuka. She shrugged. "Just roll with it, he's having a good day."

Suddenly, the redheaded chosen appeared behind Asuka and collapsed on top of her. "Oh, there you are. I was so worried! It hurt me to leave your side and fight that Dragon over and over, just so we could pay the doctor's fee! Please repay me in kind, my fiery hunnie."

"You have five seconds to get off me, jerk." She snarled.

"We share the same hair, Asuka. Do you think we share the same heart as well?"

"Get your hands off of me!"

Shinji stopped his rant in mid-sentence and turned towards Zelos. "Hey, hands off."

"What?" Zelos chuckled. "Did the little injured adventurer just give me an order? If I want to express my love to this fiery lady right here, I'll do so. By the way, why aren't you struggling? That's half the fun!"

Asuka could only stare wide-eyed at Shinji, who was beginning to boil behind his clenched teeth. "I said, let. Her. Go!" He stomped up to the young man, meeting him eye to eye.

"Or you'll what?" He leaned his weight onto Asuka's head. "Snatch her out from under meeeee!" He hit the hard wood with his nose.

The pilot he was under was now next to Shinji, whose hands were wrapped around her waist. "Thanks for the idea, Zelos."

She couldn't bring herself to remove herself from him. "Wow…." She whispered.

"You little… you almost broke my nose!" Zelos pushed up as he rubbed it.

"Me? Hey, it's your big head that made you lose your balance. I'm surprised you can stay upright in the first place."

Lloyd raised his eyebrows. "Shinji just insulted someone?" He snapped back to reality, stepping between them before the tension got out of hand. "Okay, okay! That's enough. Let's all just step inside and say hi to everyone."

Zelos scowled and stomped into the Inn, followed by Lloyd. Shinji and Asuka were still latched together when they entered. The commons area was full of their comrades, and their eyes nearly bulged out when Shinji smiled widely and waved. "Hey everybody, what's happening?" The silence in the room lasted for a full minute. "What? Did someone die?" Presea looked at Rei. Rei looked at Presea. Regal and Raine could only blink. Genis and Collette's jaws were on the floor, and Sheena just plain passed out. "Eh?" He gave Asuka a small squeeze. "Be right back." He knelt down next to Sheena. "Hey, Sheena! Man, she's out cold. Zelos, lend me your sock, would you?"

"What? Why should I?"

"Just do it. Or do you want your girlfriend to stay asleep, you pervert?"

"Shinji just called Zelos a pervert?" Asuka held the skin he had touched moments earlier. "Wow."

"She's NOT my girlfriend and I'm NOT a pervert!"

"Then you won't mind me borrowing your sock. Give!" He held out his hand.

Zelos took off his boot and slapped it into Shinji's hand. "I want that back in one piece."

"Thank you."

Shinji dangled the article in front of Sheena's nose. She winced, coughed, gagged, and woke up. "Oh God! Eguh! Couh! What is that?"

"A stinky sock!" He waved it around. "Oho! This thing could wake the dead."

"Damn, that is ripe! Who's is that?" She sat up.

Zelos turned red. "Give me that!" He snatched it up.

"So you're back to normal, Sheena?"

"Yeah, I think. Are you?"

"What do you mean? I'm just having a good day." Shinji walked back over to the red-head and patted the small of her back. "Isn't that right, Asuka?"

She blushed. "Um… yes." She continued to observe, but her brain still had yet to process most of it.

Rei stood up. "Shinji, there is something seriously wrong. Your normal self would never be this cheerful. Please return with me to the doctor's office for a complete workup. If you resist I will be forced to use…." Shinji erupted in laughter. "Wh-what is so funny?"

"This situation! Look how the roles are reversed! Asuka can hardly talk, and you're threatening me! Look, the doctor says I'm fine. As long as I'm having a good day, let's not spoil it, 'kay?" Shinji grinned from ear to ear. "So what's today's plan?"

"Well," Raine spoke after recovering from her stupor. "I was planning on removing Sheena's bandages. She seems to be fully healed anyway."

"You mean I can join the active roster again?" She beamed.

"Of course."

"I bet that makes you happy, Sheena. All right!" Shinji's outburst rang throughout the building. "I have an idea, let's have a PARTY!"

"For taking bandages off?" Regal raised an eyebrow. "That seems highly wasteful."

"Don't be such a stiff, Regal. We've all been through hell these past few days, so let's have some fun! Come on! To the upstairs dining room!" He pointed and dashed up the stairs. No one moved a muscle, still soaking in his emphatic statement. He slid down the railing and made a four-point landing. "Hey, are you coming or what?" He took Asuka by the end. "Come on, I need your help making the meal." Shinji tugged her up the stairs, a blank look still on the girl's face. When still no one came up, he stuck the landing on the rail slide trick again. "Did I forget to mention that I'm the one cooking tonight?" A quick look between each other and they clamored up the stairs. He chuckled. "Knew that would get them."

"Cheese." A slice landed in Shinji's palm, and he took a bite of it. "Tomato."

"Tomato." Asuka said blankly.

"Peeler."

"Peeler." Shinji gingerly peeled the skin off the tomato, then, crushing it in his hands, the contents dropped into a bowl.

"Knife."

"Knife." She slapped the handle into his hands.

"Kiss."

"Kiss. WHAT?" She recoiled.

"Just making sure you're paying attention." He grinned.

"Oooh!" She turned around, blushing. Her eyes shifted back and forth, eyeing him from time to time.

"Asuka? Hey, Asuka!"

"What?"

"I said 'grater.'"

"Oh. Grater." She handed him the holed box.

"Thanks. Cheese."

"You had a slice already."

"The whole chunk."

"Oh." As soon as the cheese landed in his hand he rubbed it against the grater with furiosity. She blushed as she watched him, quickly turning around and shaking her head.

"Agh!" Shinji cried, drawing back his hand, which was dripping red from the knuckles.

"Oh God, you're bleeding!" She began looking frantically. "Band-aids… where are the Band-Aids?"

"Um, Asuka… My bad." She looked up just as he licked a finger. "My mistake."

"Hey…" She snatched his hand and sucked his finger without thinking. She pulled back and her brow furrowed. "Tomato sauce?"

"Gotcha!" He rinsed off.

"I don't believe you! Don't scare me like that!"

"You're overreacting, but thanks for caring."

"For… caring?" She was taken aback, so much so she didn't hear his next call.

"Asuka, you okay?" He put a hand on her shoulder. "This is the third time you've gone off and left your body behind. Maybe you should wait with the others?"

"Eh? No, I'll help out some more."

"There's not much left anyway, Asuka. I can handle it solo from here. Just go relax."

"Are you sure?"

"Sure I'm sure, now go on!" He ushered her out of the room, lying through his teeth. The main course was still incomplete, and the cake still needed baking. He rubbed his hands together, wincing a little from the bandages. "Okay, now to get serious!"

The unusually happy boy dashed around the table, putting bowls under each of their chins before they could drool onto the tablecloth. The centerpiece was a circle of glazed pork slices, drizzled with white gravy, a pot of stewed tomatoes and a melted cheese topper sitting on either end. After pouring drinks, he raised his glass into the air. "CHEERS!"

"Cheers!" Everyone was brought back to the present.

"Dig in everyone! By the way, Rei. Those three slices closest to you? Not pork. I blended up some veggies and baked them up to give it an appearance of pork. Have a good meal everyone!"

"Compliments to the chef!" Sheena dove right in, as did everyone else, inhaling the meal.

"You could lose an arm in there…" He made a statement. "It's like a school of piranha."

Lloyd and Genis were in tears. "That. Was. So. Incredible!" They said simultaneously when they finished.

"Wow." Asuka whispered.

"I sure hope you all saved room for dessert." He came back from the kitchen with a cake in the shape of a foot, placing it in front of Sheena. "I would've put icing on it, but there wasn't enough."

"What a surprise, Shinji!"

"It's your party, Sheena. Hurry up and cut it before someone else does it."

She picked up the serving knife and stared at it. "I feel like I'm conducting surgery here… . Who wants what?"

"Can I have a slice of the arch?" Collette licked her lips in anticipation.

"Okay. I think I get it. I'll keep the toes for myself." She slid it onto her plate. "And I'll give the heel to the heel." Sheena put that section on Zelos's plate.

"Hey!" It drew a chuckle from the table.

Soon, the entire cake was gone too. "Shinji, you can really make a party. Thank you."

"Party? What are you talking about? It's not a party without entertainment." He stuck his tongue out. "When you weren't looking, I set up snacks and drinks downstairs. C'mon!" Shinji slid down the railing yet again.

The floor was cleared in the commons area, pillows were put around the center, drink pitchers and glasses on the coffee tables. Shinji laid out a few instruments. "So what's all of this, Shinji?" Lloyd asked as the others tried to decide on seating.

"I found some instruments in the item bags. I figured we'd do some singing, maybe some dancing, maybe some party games. Whatever." He plucked a string of a Lute.

"Do you even know how to play that thing?" Asuka cocked her head.

"Nope. All I know is the Cello, and I'm pretty sure we don't have one." He held up the instrument. "Anyone know how to use this thing?"

Raine took it from him. "Everyone, do you remember Almateria?"

"Oh, that's a good slow song." Lloyd said as she began to strum gently.

"I'll handle the vocals." Collette unfurled her wings. "It's best suited for me anyway." She began to sing in an ancient language, relaxing everyone.

Remembering how long the song would be, Sheena took the opportunity to slide next to Shinji. "This has been great, Shinji. I couldn't have asked for a better birthday."

"Eh?" He was stunned. "Why didn't you tell me? Or anyone?"

"Seventeen years today…. But I don't need any gifts or special days. I've got a great adventure with even greater friends. That's why I didn't mention it."

"I see…" The song was beginning to fade as he placed a hand on her's. "Happy birthday, Sheena."

Rei took the lute and began a slow version of Fly Me to the Moon. Shinji got a glint in his eyes. "Hey, want to pull one over on Zelos?" She blinked. "Let's dance." Her jaw fell open, but he shut it for her. "I'll take that as a yes." He leaned over to Asuka quickly. "Don't accept any dance invitations." He winked at her before getting up.

Shinji sent an unspoken signal to Ayanami as he guided Sheena to the middle of the floor, and she nodded, intentionally dragging the song out. Sheena placed her arms on his shoulders, and he gently embraced her waist. They slowly rocked to the melody, staring into each others' eyes with a smile on their faces. The personal space barrier melted away between them, and they nearly touched noses. Out of the corner of his eye, he saw Zelos grinding his teeth. "It's working." He whispered.

"You're evil, you know that?" She whispered. "You're torturing Zelos while getting this close to me, even though you know my feelings. You really are evil."

"No, evil would be if I did this." He pulled her waist up against his, squishing her against him in a tight embrace. She squeaked in surprise and blushed.

"This is getting into some really intimate territory here!" She blushed.

"But look what it's doing to Zelos." He turned her to get a look. The redhead was red faced, gnashing his teeth before stomping towards Asuka. "You ARE evil. And he's taking the bait."

"Good." He watched the Chosen attempt and fail at charming Asuka. Wandering over to Presea, Regal halted him with a cold stare, and he retreated. He was going to go for Rei, but she shot him a glare before 'mistakenly' restarting the verse. In his last bout of desperation, he began to beg Raine. In one sucker punch with her staff, he was on the floor.

"Critical and down." Sheena giggled.

"He got what was coming to him."

It was Sheena's turn to have a sly grin. "You've had your fun. Now it's my turn." She pulled him even closer, and whispered in his ear. "Let's hook up…"

"Eh?"

"Let me finish. Let's hook up Genis and Presea."

"I like your thinking. But let's not give Raine and Regal the clue that we're doing it."

She nodded. "I'll take Genis. You take Presea."

When she turned towards him, Sheena got his attention. It wasn't difficult considering that all eyes were on them anyway. She flitted her eyes towards Presea and then raised her eyebrows.

Genis shook his head. She tried again, and the response was the same. Sheena held Shinji in an intimate nuzzle before looking back, and sliding her eyes towards Presea once more.

He shook his head, then looked at her with unconfident eyes. They flitted towards the girl.

Sheena furrowed her brow.

Genis's head drooped, nodding slowly. He got up slow as well, before turning to Presea.

"It's up to you now, Shinji." She nuzzled his ear.

Shinji and Presea locked gazes. He flitted his eyes to the approaching Genis.

The pigtailed girl was stunned.

Shinji smiled at her, sending another glance towards Genis.

She stared at him with a blank look.

Shinji tried once more, only to be returned the same. Shinji's brow went down.

Presea was taken aback by the sudden change as he shot her a forceful glance.

She shook her head.

He burned with fury.

She let out a defeated breath through her nose as she slumped.

Genis scratched the side of his cheek, too embarrassed to make eye contact. "Um, Presea. Would you… you know… dance with me?"

"I… suppose." They stood and went to the dance floor. "Though I do not know what we are supposed to do."

"I don't know either." Genis scratched the back of his head. "I guess we should use these two as an example."

Sheena and Shinji went pale and shared a look, quickly moving further apart to a more refined waltz. Genis and Presea followed suit, with the two teens breathing a sigh of relief internally.

Judging the escapade to be over, Rei closed off the song with a long instrumental solo. The dancers stopped. Sheena stared into Shinji's eyes for a moment while Genis and Presea took their seats. "On yours, I'm going to repay you for this. Thank you for a great birthday." She gave him a kiss on the cheek, leaving him stunned as she backed away, her hand on her lips.

Asuka whooshed passed her, sweeping up Shinji's hand and dragging him out of the inn as fast as her stomping would take them. The others paid no mind as Regal began an amusing performance of the lute with his feet.

"Hey! Asuka! Ow! You'll rip my arm off! What the hell?"

Asuka brought him to the balcony in front of the church and threw him against the rail, pinning him with one finger. "What the hell was that back there?"

"What's your deal? I had a friendly dance with Sheena, played a joke on Zelos, and got Genis and Presea together!"

"Oh, that was more than a friendly dance, Third Child! You were breaking rules that would have thrown you out of prom night!"

"Why would you care anyway? Not like you ever have before!"

"Damn it Shinji! Just shut up!" She turned away, panting in rage.

"No, I won't! Why should I listen to you? This has to be the best day I've ever had, and I'm not going to let you or anyone else ruin it! I was not making out with Sheena!"

She whirled around, striking him in the cheek. "You expect me to believe that your hormones weren't raging out of control when she was grinding against you?"

"Exactly. I was in total control."

"Bullshit! A pervert like you wouldn't have lasted two seconds!"

"Prove me wrong! I dare you. No I double, no TRIPLE dare you!"

"As you wish!" She put on her most sultry smile and wrapped her arms around his neck. "Shinji. I feel really cold. Please, warm me up."

"Sure, Asuka." He pulled her close and rubbed her back gently.

"Don't be shy, Shinji. Hold me closer, until you can feel my heart beating." She ground her entire body against his. Her eyes widened at what she felt, or more accurately, didn't feel. "Impossible! That would have given anyone a nosebleed!"

"I don't know why, but this is really happening, Asuka." He separated from her and leaned against the rails, looking out at the scenery.

"You're not the same Shinji." She joined him.

"I know. It's kind of scary, honestly. For some whacked out reason, I'm confident, happy, gutsy, and in control of myself. It's like I'm everything I never was."

"Scary? How come? I like this side of you."

Shinji balled his fist. "Because I don't know what tomorrow will bring. Will I be like this? Or will I revert to my old self? I don't want to lose this part of me. I like it."

"Idiot." She rolled her eyes.

"Hey!"

"If it's a part of you, then you won't lose it. Don't you get it? It's always there, you just have to find and unleash it. If you can't see that by now, then you really are an idiot."

"Heh. Maybe you're right."

"Of course I'm right. I'm The Great Soryu."

Shinji smiled. The silence pervaded until a snowflake passed in front of Shinji's face, then two more. Soon the air was littered with the crystals. "It's snowing."

"Yeah. It got colder too."

"Come here. I'll warm you up for real this time." Asuka entered his open arms. "It really is beautiful."

"Yeah." She paused to sigh. "Shinji, I said I liked this side of you. I lied."

"Hnh?"

She turned around and looked into his eyes. "I think I love this side of you. Asuka Langley Soryu, the one that needs no one, is falling in love."

"There's nothing wrong with needing someone, Asuka."

"I think you're right." She kissed him on the cheek.

After a quick blush on her part, their eyes met. She drew closer and opened her mouth. "Stop." It brought her out of her trance. "I won't… I mean… I want to, but I can't. I don't want our first kiss to be one that I may never get again. If I'm back to my old self tomorrow, you'll never look at me this way again. I want to wait, at least until I can bring about this side of my own free will. Do you understand?"

"I think so…."

"You're… angry with me, aren't you?"

"Maybe a little. Sorry."

He held her tight. "I don't want this day to end, but I know it will. Could you stay with me for a little longer, Asuka?"

She nodded. She laid her head on his shoulder as they stared at the snow collecting on the rooftops. A tear rolled down onto Asuka's forehead. "Shinji?"

"Asuka… I'm getting tired. I… think I'm slipping. Take me back, please. I don't want you to see me like this."

She bit her lip. "Okay. But Shinji, remember," She wrapped his arms around her waist and buried herself into him. "This is me you're touching. Hold onto that, and stay strong." Once they returned to the inn, each fell asleep in their respective beds for a long rest.

"Good morning idiot!" Shinji's eyes focused on the heavy weight on him, smiling into his eyes. He tried to scramble away, but his movements were impeded. Asuka's look turned sultry. "Don't be so shy, ShinJI!" She pressed flat against him.

The boy blushed rightly. "Y-y-you're rather… forward… today."

Asuka's eyes shot wide open and she instantly rolled off. "Ew! Pervert! Get those thoughts out of your head!"

He fell out of bed, scrambling backwards. "I'm sorry!"

She pursued. "I always knew you had sick fantasies, but I never thought I'd wind up feeling the aftermath!"

"I'm sorry! I'm sorry! It was an accident, I swear!" He hit the wall.

"And I was gonna give you a good show today too…."

"Wh-what?" He turned red again.

"Rgh! I'm gonna kill you!" She raised her fist.

He braced himself. "I'm sorry! Aaaahh!"

The punch never came. Shinji lowered his hands to see Asuka sobbing, her will to fight gone. "He's gone. He's really gone." She ran out of the room, tears trailing in the air.

Shinji looked at his trembling bandaged palms. The past few minutes caught up with him. "No!" He buried his face into his knees, a steady stream of tears rolling down his cheeks.

Lloyd opened the door. "Hey Shinji, are you ready to…." He stopped dead in his tracks, seeing him huddled in the corner.

He raised his head. "I'm back." He whispered before beginning to sob again.

"I see. Take as long as you need, Shinji. We'll be waiting when you're ready." Lloyd closed the door behind him. "Poor guy. Finally finding what he wanted to be, he lost it after one day." He walked next door and raised his knuckle up. Thinking better of it, he turned away, and his prediction was confirmed by Asuka's wails on the opposite side.

Slowly, Shinji gathered his things and met the group downstairs with red eyes. Asuka shortly followed suit in the same condition. Collette and Sheena walked up to the pair and threw their arms over the pilots in an effort to comfort them. After their moment of embrace, the pilots nodded and they began their journey once again. In town, Lloyd led them to the exit. "Aaaagggghhh!" A man cried out in pain, collapsing to his knees. They ran to him quickly.

"Hey Mister, are you alright?" Lloyd reached him first.

"Are you hurt?" Collette spoke. "Hang on, we'll get the doctor."

"No." He gasped. "No, I'm fine now." He rose. "I was struck with an evil energy. By any chance do you carry a Devil's Arm with you?"

"What is this 'Devil's Arm' you speak of?" Rei steadied him.

"This energy… can only be from the Evil Eye Chakram!" Collette fished two rings with creepy pulsating eyes in the center from her bag. "As I thought."

"How do you know of this?" Presea spoke.

"Forgive me." He bowed quickly. "I am Abyssion. Long ago, an evil man terrorized all of Tethe'-alla. After an arduous battle with the king, he was defeated, however his essence lived on in the nine weapons he wielded. They were scattered and sealed across Tethe'-alla. His descendants were cursed to gather these weapons and destroy them simultaneously. However their lifespans were cut short by the energy stored in them. I am one of those descendants."

"How horrible…." Sheena whispered.

"I'm afraid I can no longer carry out my mission to seek the Devil's Arms. I do not wish for my family to suffer of this curse any longer, but I'm afraid they must."

"Oh, Lloyd…" Collette grabbed his arms. "We should help him! We already have a Devil's Arm. Why can't we gather the others too?"

"Well…."


	10. Chapter 9

Tales of Evangelion Rewrite 9

The Hidden Potential

Lloyd weighed the options posed to him before answering Abyssion. "Yeah. Ok. Let's do it." He said with a nod. "Collette's right. We've got a Devil's Arm, and since we're traveling around a lot, we probably would stumble across them anyway." Everyone else agreed.

"No, I couldn't possibly let you go out of your way for me." Abyssion retorted.

"Oh just shut up. We're trying to help you here." Asuka grumbled.

"It is obvious that your physical degradation will continue to impair you. If we do the deed for you, we may be able to break your curse before the damage becomes irreparable." Rei laid out her reasons.

"They do not affect others than those in your family, correct?" Presea reached a hand over the Evil Eye, pulling it back before touching it.

"They shouldn't." He returned.

"Then let us help you." Raine stood in front of him. "We will find the Devil's Arms, bring them to you, and then you can finally seal them away. That is your goal, correct?"

"It is. I-I accept your offer." He pulled out a pair of odd-looking swords with eyeballs, placing them into Lloyd's hands. "This is the Devil's Arm I carry, the Nebilim." Lloyd winced and shoved the throbbing swords as deep into his bag as he could get them. "I don't blame you. I was lucky enough to stumble across a Dark Chest and unlocked it with my Nebilim Key, a cursed heirloom of my family. I will also entrust it to you." He placed a large key in Rei's hand, the ancient metal swirling with red and black stripes. "It vibrates when there is a Devil's Arm around, so please don't ignore its call. Come back here when you get the rest of the Arms. I'll be waiting and recovering."

"Don't worry Abyssion, we won't let you down!" Lloyd pumped his fist.

"Thank you again." He bowed before sitting on a step, watching them go. "Those girls…."

Lloyd stopped at the front gate, turning back to the group. "Battle assignment time, guys. Presea, hope you packed your tall boots, because we're doing some snow combat. Genis, you're her back up with fire and ice."

"You got it."

"Zelos, you're going in too, but I want you mainly on magic this time around."

"And I'm guessing fearless leader is going in as always." Zelos rolled his eyes.

"Well…." Lloyd trailed off in thought as he saw the flower collector wave to him.

"Yo, Tethe'-alla to Lloyd, you in there?"

"Huh? Oh, sorry, I was thinking about something. Actually, I think I'll step out this round."

"WHAT?" The Symphonia team blurted out, taking a giant step back.

"Lloyd, you've always been in the middle of the fray. That's why you're our leader." Collette spoke in a concerned tone.

"Who are you and what have you done with Lloyd?" Sheena raised an eyebrow.

"Et tu, Sheena? I thought you'd be happy, considering you're taking my spot."

"I-I… what?"

"It's not that big a deal. I know you've wanted to be back in the roster, and I need a break. Hope you've got the legs for it."

"Oh she's got the legs for it." Zelos smirked. "And the butt… and the bo-" A parchment stuck to Zelos's lips.

"Finish that sentence and I'll retire you from the roster PERMANENTLY!" Sheena snarled before turning a grateful grin to Lloyd. "I'd love to do it. Thanks, Lloyd."

"…"

"Lloyd?"

"Eh? Oh, I did it again, didn't I?" He rubbed the back of his head.

"What's wrong? That's twice already."

"I was thinking about something that guy over there told me." He motioned to the flower collector. "A rare flower called the Celsius Tear. He said it could freeze anything. Anyone else think that that might be what got Shinji?"

"That would make sense." Raine spoke. "I sincerely doubt that would be a coincidence."

"Then we should get it!" Lloyd grinned. "It might come in handy."

"What? Are you mental?" Genis pointed. "Look what it did to Shinji!"

"Exactly my point. If we could get it we might be able to turn it into something useful. Maybe even a weapon."

"But it's impossible to touch safely. I seriously doubt any of our gloves would survive being frozen." Regal noted.

"Not quite true. The collector I talked to said that the only thing that can handle a Celsius Tear is a pair of Penguinist Gloves." He tapped his forehead as he remembered it. "All we have to do is get a pair."

"Great idea, Lloyd." Zelos crossed his arms. "Let me guess. You have absolutely no idea where to get them."

"Of course I do! I-I… yeah." He slumped. "So much for that idea."

Collette giggled, placing a hand on his shoulder. "You can't find them, Lloyd. They're made. I met an old man in the charm shop that said he could make Penguinist Gloves for free. He just needs three Penguinist Quills."

Genis scrounged through his pack, pulling out five long, blue feathers. "You mean these worthless things that the Penguinists drop? I was going to dump them when we hit the trash can by the gate."

"That's them!" Collette took three and held them to her chest. "Give me a minute and I'll go back to the shop. Back in a flash!" She trotted away.

"Genis, perhaps we should keep the other two." Presea examined the items in his hand.

"Indeed. If they can create something that useful, then it must be of some worth on its own." Raine twirled one in her fingers.

"Let's equip them then, see what they do." Zelos found a bench to sit down on.

"Equip?" The three pilots asked in unison.

"Oh yeah, guess we forgot to let you know about that. All of our clothing has a few spots for miscellaneous items to be equipped. So do yours. But only two extra effects can be used at a time, so we choose pretty carefully." Lloyd chuckled a little. "Asuka, Shinji, why don't you wear the Penguinist Quills? Try clipping them onto your cuffs."

Shinji and Asuka shrugged before doing what he suggested. "So how do you feel?" Raine asked.

"It feels… kinda warm? Not like overly hot, but a comfortable I'm-used-to-the-cold feeling in front of me when I walk forward." Asuka answered, Shinji agreeing with a nod.

"Perhaps a resistance to ice?"

"What is available that I can equip?" Rei rummaged through the spare item bags, carefully examining and theorizing. "I believe a layer of outer Boots and a Cape would work best." Within ten seconds, she had both items on.

"Are there any spare Capes in there, Rei?" Shinji turned to her.

"Two."

"Heh. Those are from our early days, when it was just me, Genis, and Collette." Lloyd reminisced. "We were so naïve."

"Some of us still are." Genis shot a glance at the swordsman before he planted a fist on his skull. "OW!"

"I think I'll take one." Shinji sighed as it draped over his shoulders. "Now I'm comfortable in the front and the back. Asuka, you want one too?"

"Meh. The fashion statement sucks." She began her turn searching. "I'd never wear something like th- whaaaa?" She pulled out a small jewel. "What is this beautiful trinket?"

"Sardonyx. I got that from Volt after we finally beat him." Sheena pulled the girl's sword out of its scabbard. "It's supposed to turn your attacks into the electrical type. You can put it right here on the hilt." She pointed to a small indentation.

"I think I'll use it." She secured it into the slot and raised it so the sun would reflect off it. "So cool!"

"What's cool?" Collette said as she came within earshot.

"Welcome back, Collette."

"I love it when you say that, Lloyd." She giggled.

"I know, I know. We were just telling these three about equipping. Did you find the guy?"

"Yep!" She put on a goofy grin as she held up two blue and yellow gloves that looked similar to oven mitts."

"Well, that means we're all set. Let's hit the road!" Lloyd halted midstep. "Whoops, sorry Sheena. It's your cue this time."

"I don't mind." She patted his shoulder. "Onward to the Temple of Ice!"

As the group set foot into the icy world ahead of them, they charged ahead. The snow began to vibrate under their feet, and a dune indented in front of them. "I know this feeling!" Rei gasped.

"It's that thing again!" Asuka drew her weapon. The snow exploded, and the huge gray ice worm hissed in front of them. "The Sliver!" She ran forward, only to get plucked up by Regal.

"You are not on the active roster. And the one that attacked you is dead. Getting revenge would be meaningless in this situation." He put her back down. "Let the rest of the team handle it today."

Asuka just bit her lip as the main crew stepped forward. "Look at this big guy!" Genis raised an eyebrow before flipping his kendama in front of his face. Zelos joined him in his mana charge as Sheena and Presea dove forward.

Sheena swung left and right before planting another on the creature's underside. She backflipped twice, doing hand seals at blinding speeds. Multiple copies of the card created a wall in midair. "Pyre Seal Pinion!" They all exploded at once, forcing the giant to flinch.

Presea jumped, swinging twice with her giant blade, her attack only doing minor damage to its hide. As she landed, it began to move forward. Before it got out of range, she executed a triple aerial strike, however it went underground before the third could do damage.

Zelos finished his spell as it completely disappeared from view. "Ready for this? Fireball!" The three flaming spheres burnt holes in the snow, but nothing more. In a raging surge, the Sliver re-emerged, thrashing Zelos into the air. "Woah!" He bounced off the ground, doing a backflip onto his feet.

"HSSSSSHHH!" The creature reared its ugly head as Zelos pulled in close.

He swung a lifting cut as he jumped, and a fourth fireball shot from his palm and coursed down the length of its back before exploding against the ground. "Hell Pyre!"

"Burn!" Lava bubbled up underneath. "Eruption!" The giant took three painful wounds from the attack.

"GRSSSS!" It dove towards Genis, sideswiping him before going underground.

Sheena helped Genis up before they all went on alert in the middle of the battlefield. Asuka gasped as the snow shifted. "SHEENA!" The warning came too late as the monster's teeth clamped down on her and threw her aside as the rest emerged.

"HaaaaAAH!" Presea whirled her axe from side to side. Genis and Zelos began spell-casting fire again as she somersaulted and jumped slamming the blade into its neck, rocks jumping out of the ground and pelting it.

"Sheena!" Shinji ran past the crew, sliding next to her as her blood dripped into the snow. He pulled out a gel from his pack quickly. "Here."

"Thanks…" She grunted, yanking one of the teeth out of her side before slurping it up. "Get back." She snarled as she stood, plucking out another barb from her leg. The gel's healing properties began to close up the wounds. "I can't risk you getting targeted here. I'll be fine."

"GYAAAAAHHH!" It cried as it reared back its head. An icy stream of air shot out of its gaping maw, sweeping from side to side as its head moved.

Asuka's muscles tensed up, and something touched Shinji's mind. He stood up, wide eyed. "That's…."

Zelos was hit on the attack's second pass. "Agh! Not the face!" Presea looped around the back and began to slash.

"That…." Shinji swallowed hard. "Asuka took that full on? For me?"

"Unh." Sheena tensed her fist next to him.

"Reduce this evil soul to ashes!" Genis's meteor plummeted from the heavens.

"EXPLOSION!" Asuka yelled as it detonated, turning the creature into slop and smoke.

"Um… yeah, that's right." Genis scratched the back of his head. "What was that about?"

"Shinji, I could use some tender loving care." Sheena leaned on him. "Could you whip me up a quick bowl of soup?"

He smirked a little. "One Shinji special, coming up." As he made a pot on the go, Raine checked Sheena for shrapnel that might impair her healing. Satisfied that she found none, she let her have her soup.

"Please tell me we won't be fighting more of those today." Asuka spoke as they continued on.

"Nah. The really big ones tend to show up like once a day at worst." Collette answered her. "We usually find more garden variety ones."

"And what's garden variety to you?"

As if on cue, two Penguinists and their Ice Spider pets slid forward off a snow drift. "Them."

"You guys stalking me or something?" Zelos opened the battle before he charged an invisible ring in the snow. Presea and Sheena dove straight in while Genis concentrated on something more colorful. "Ready for this? First Aid!" The redhead called out as he spun around, recovering from most of the damage he took from the Sliver.

Presea targeted a Penguinist that was waddling her way. She whipped her axe around 360 degrees, smacking it hard before following it with two diagonal cuts. Two more attacks like that and it was destroyed.

Sheena dove for an Ice Spider, but it guarded the moment it saw her. The kunochi slipped a few cards its way, doing minimal damage. Being determined as always she tried to break it with other cards, including a Drain Seal and a Serpent Seal, which even failed to reduce its accuracy. She was so preoccupied with the first Spider that she didn't see the second come up beside her. It chomped on her leg. "Hsh!" She flinched. The first one also began to bite.

While Sheena was stuck in an alternating pattern, Genis finished his spell. "Cool off! Ice Tornado!" A whirlwind of snow wrapped around them, blowing the monsters into the air. They exploded into smoke from their weakness. "Hey, not too bad."

Zelos's Flame Dagger did some heavy firey slices into the other Penguinist's armor before he spun into the air, launching a firebomb from his hand. The subsequent explosion scattered its dust to the wind. "Thanks for making me look so good!"

The crew entered the grounds of the temple, and Lloyd stepped out in front for a second. "So this is the Temple of Ice, huh? I'm kind of surprised. We've never come across a seal that has monsters outside of the cave before."

"Lloyd, what a profound observation!" Raine went into Ruin Mode, as hearts rose from her head. "We should document this experience and compare it with our other visits to the seals. We might be able to determine why such a thing occurs! Oh, the things we could learn!"

"Great…." Genis rolled his eyes. "She's at it again."

"We'd better get out of here quickly. And I know just the people that can help us. Shinji, Asuka, Rei, got a minute?"

The three approached. "You wish to know of our experiences in this area, correct?" Rei asked.

"Hit the nail on the head, Rei. Any of you know how deep it goes?"

Shinji shook his head. "We never got to explore the entire thing."

"When the idiot spotted the flower, we decided to take the path that went to it. There was a fork in the road that probably led deeper." Asuka elbowed the boy.

"Next question. How'd you get to the flower?"

Shinji pointed up, the snowy ledge almost directly above them. "There. That's a path that leads to a secondary entrance to the cave. You'll find that horrid thing there." He scowled, looking at the bandages starting to dangle off his wrists. "Do we really have to go after that thing, after all the trouble it caused?"

"The flower didn't cause any trouble, you three did when you went off on your own."

"Ouch!" Asuka winced. "One point for Lloyd."

"And yes, we do have to find it. Everything we've found in a dungeon or cave has been extremely helpful. Who knows what we could use it for after it's done? So we're going, and that's final."

"Understood." Rei answered with a nod.

"Last thing. Where is the Sorcerer's Ring station?"

"To the right of the cave entrance. It was the easiest thing to see in there. I'm surprised no one tried to rip the thing off." Asuka crossed her arms.

"Okay then. Thanks." He began to turn away before stopping and turning back. "By the way, though you did act on your own, you got us some good information. I don't like what you did, but thanks just the same. Now go on and… do whatever it was you were doing."

"Um… we were walking. Same as you." Asuka cocked her head to the side.

"Oh yeah, walking… how about that… heh heh." Lloyd rubbed the back of his head.

"Why did you give up your battle spot today anyway, Lloyd?" Shinji asked flatly.

"What, you think you're the only one that knew about Sheena's birthday, Shinji?" Shinji was left with his mouth opening and closing. "Vice-Chief Taiga told me last time we were in Mizuho. I figured this would be the perfect present. She's a born leader to begin with, but I've gotta say you put on one hell of a party. I think she really loved it."

"Uh… yeah…. She told me." He blushed.

"Geez, give me a break." Asuka rolled her eyes. "Just marry her already and get it over with."

"Wh-where did that come from? It's not…." He blushed even redder.

"Ugh, I'm going to beat those perverted thoughts out of your head."

"Why do you care what I'm thinking, Asuka?" He said quickly.

"I-I-I…." She stopped dead in her tracks, quickly noticing the rest of the group walking into a mass of four Penguinists. "Look! They're starting another fight!" She dashed away.

"Let's just finish all these guys at once." Sheena yawned.

"You guys a part of a gang or something?" Zelos charged forward, only to be undercut by a sliding Penguinist.

"Leave it to me, Sheena. Just get them in a group." Genis let loose an earth-colored ring.

Presea lifted her axe up as two Penguinists lobbed snowballs at her. "No!" They impacted the side of her weapon. Once the air was clear she dove forward. The Penguinists huddled up to overpower her with sheer numbers, but her strength made up for that instantly. "Unleash!" She whirled her blade around, the first hit forcing them to flinch before the second swing sent an eruption of air with a lion-head illusion. "Beast!" They were blown onto their backs.

Sheena's Penguinist rolled a giant snowball over her, striking her thrice. Once it rolled off into the distance, she attacked. Smacking her cards against its face, a fourth exploded into darkness, impairing its vision before a card burned red hot as she smacked it into its chest. "Pyre Seal!" It burst, blowing the enemy into a pile with the other two.

Genis took over while Zelos rent his Penguinist through for the final thrust. "Engulf this pathetic soul! Ground Dasher!" The field cracked open and rocks shook out during the earthquake. All three piled Penguinists were pierced, polishing them off perfectly. Genis flashed the victory sign. "That's what you get for messing with me!"

They rendezvoused with the main group at the cave entrance and entered. Lloyd walked up to the glowing bowl. "Right where you said it would be, Asuka." She grinned proudly. "Let's try it out." He tossed his ring into the bowl and pulled it back out once it hovered in position. "Wow, this thing got really cold."

"I bet it has the power to freeze anything." Genis said, closely examining it.

"Good, let's test it on you."

"Lloyd!"

"Heheh. I'm kidding, I'm kidding." They continued the path deeper into the cave. When they climbed up the rocky incline, they encountered a Penguinist. "Let's try it here. Ha!" A puff of freezing air turned the Penguinist blue, and it stopped moving. "Not bad." They slipped around it before it thawed.

Shinji stopped in the middle of the straight section of the path. "Lloyd. You wanted to know where it was? It's right up there." He pointed to a shining metal object on a high ledge.

"So that's the Tear?" Sheena looked up.

"Exactly where we left it." He bit his lip and clenched his fist.

"Well, now we know what one goal is." Lloyd placed a hand on the boy's shoulder. "Thanks, Shinji."

An object caught Sheena's eye. "Huh?" A cat was scampering across the crossroads. "What's a cute little kitty doing in a place like this? Come here, little one!"

Asuka's face washed with fear. "Sheena, no! It's an illusion! Somebody stop her!" The active roster team dove after her, only to realize that it wasn't a cat, and it wasn't alone.

Sheena skidded to a stop as the two Lobo loomed over her. "Ah crap."

"Please, this'll be cake." Zelos scoffed as he charged a spell.

"Divide and conquer." Presea whispered as she and Sheena split up.

Genis got a purple spell ready to go as Zelos finished his. "Ready for this? First Aid!"

Sheena's leftover wounds disappeared. "Thanks." She jumped just as her Lobo started attacking, running up its foreleg and getting two hits into its chest before getting smacked down by its big blue paw.

Presea's Lobo bent low to chomp her, but she put her axe in the ground in front of her, blocking the teeth as they closed. Leaping on the handle, she ripped it out of the enemy maw and hurled the blade up in climbing crescents. As it rose in pain, Zelos ran under her, sending a flurry of slashes and stabs into its belly before undercutting it with two identical shockwaves. He leapt up, grabbing Presea on the way up and retreating. "Genis!"

"Heh. You know my timing. Wanna charge? Thunder Blade!" An electrical sword from the heavens pierced its spine and turned it into dust.

Sheena recovered from her blow as fast as possible, rushing underneath and connecting with three of her seals before a bright red one was thrown into its chest. "Life Seal!" The claw mark on her face disappeared. The Lobo didn't take the leeching lightly. It howled and summoned a wind that blew her into the air. When she hit the ground she snarled, a black aura surrounding her. She quickly stood up and levitated a guardian card. A spell circle with a triangle inside appeared at her feet. "I call upon the hammer of godly thunder! I summon thee!" Sheena snatched the card and raised it high into the air. "Come! Volt!" The Summon Spirit of Electricity, a big plasma ball with eyes, appeared before the Lobo. Its eyes widened and bolts of lightning rained down, destroying the enemy. Volt quickly disappeared, Sheena's dark aura disbursed as she crossed her arms. "Aw, do you regret facing me? Well too bad! It's a little late now."

Asuka clapped. "I haven't seen you that pissed since just before the crash."

"Yeah… that's basically the only way I can summon one of them, though."

Collette floated to the fork. "Asuka, you said you went to the left to check out the Celsius Tear?"

"Yeah, that's right."

"Then we should go left, Lloyd. That way, we have a guide."

"Why are you asking me? Sheena's the one in charge today." The swordsman put his hands behind his head and relaxed.

"Oh right. Sheena?"

She nodded. "Asuka, lead the way."

"You know you should prob… what?" The redhead pilot tilted her head.

"Lead the way. You've been here before, and probably observed a ton. We're counting on you."

"Me… lead?" A proud grin appeared on her face. "Okay troops, when it comes to the topography of this place, I'm the authority. No one questions me! Onward!" Asuka marched up the sloping path.

The others slowly took their place, but Shinji, and even Rei, slumped as they caught up with Sheena. He tugged her sleeve. "You do realize you may have condemned us, right?"

"Oh come on, we can handle anything that comes our way."

"It's not the monsters I'm talking about."

"Shinji is correct." Rei said from the other side. "Asuka, in an ego-boosted state, will soon begin ordering us around like very low subordinates."

"Oh come on, she can't be that…."

"Pick up the pace! You're holding us up!" She called down to them.

"See?" Rei and Shinji echoed each other.

When they all climbed the rocky wall onto the exit ledge, Asuka thrust her thumb towards the hole. "That's the way towards the Tear. Follow me and hurry up this time!" Asuka walked out into the outer ledge. She pointed to the frozen pond. "That connects to the iced lake by the entrance. Don't slip down there or you're not getting up the same way. To our left is the path we want to take."

"Asuka, you really shouldn't be so far ahead of the rest of us."

"Please, what could happen?" A lump of snow burst open behind her.

Sheena dove forward, knocking her out of the way, her card glowing green. "Drain Seal!" It landed on an Ice Spider's mouth, keeping the attack from completing. They struggled against each other for a second before jumping back.

Two more spiders crawled out of the snow. "Fifty percent output should be sufficient." Presea ran past her, targeting the spider on the right. It spit a stinging web over her, which she winced at before ripping through it. With a quick somersault, she slammed her blade atop the arachnid, shooting up a shockwave that pierced its belly.

Genis charged a light-blue ring as he flipped the ball of his kendama into the cups with his eyes closed. "Get 'em! Icicle!" Presea's spider was skewered where she had torn up its armor. She finished it off with a single hack while it was still on the pole.

Zelos cut off the left hand spider before it could vector in on Sheena. The black-haired kunochi hit the center spider with three attacks before making a seal. "Snake! Serpent Seal!" Her card glowed a smokey purple and a black cloud surrounded the enemy on contact. Her Exsphere shone brightly on her hand, and she ran through her seal combinations as fast as possible. "One more!" Both of her cards turned that dark purple. She slapped the left card on hard before whirling around and replacing it with the other. "Serpent Seal Pinion!" The spider was completely coated in black smoke, and it attempted to take a bite of her leg. It missed, and she subsequently proceeded to finish it off.

Zelos's first attack was a thrust that landed just high. He turned his body, twisting the sword before pulling it out. On the return, he ran his Exsphere across the blade, coating it with a white energy. He spun into the air, catching the spider in the chin, if one exists, and lifting it with him. The arachnid fell to the ground quickly and shot out its mandibles to chomp on the Chosen's leg. He winced for a moment before he shot his sword straight into the beast. A purple ring flashed on the hilt, and a thunderbolt lanced from the sky. The spider melted away while still on his sword. "Heh. Not even a contest!"

"Yeah, yeah, you've made your point!" Asuka pushed the fighters out of the way. She stopped in front of an impassible rut on the ledge, where the icicle was dripping water. "Huh… guess it melted. Lloyd, here's where you and that weird ring come in." She stepped aside. "Fire away!"

Lloyd shrugged as he approached the crevice, shooting a puff of subzero air across the droplet's path. A giant ice cube started to form as more water dropped on it. Once at full size, it dropped into the crevice, creating a bridge. "That's pretty cool… literally!"

"I don't understand. By all accounts it should be a sphere or a teardrop, not a block."

"That was my conjecture as well, Professor." Rei mentioned.

"As long as it works, there is no real reason to complain." Regal spoke for the first time in hours.

"No… I suppose not. I wish we could study how it manipulates the shape in a lab, like the one in Sybak."

"Problem is the Sorcerer's Ring returns to its normal fire function once it gets far enough away from the changing station." Lloyd pointed out.

Asuka yelled at them from the other side of the crevice. "Are you coming or what? God, you people are slow!"

"I am so getting tired of her ordering us around like slaves." Genis muttered.

"Agreed." Lloyd sighed. "We need to throw her off her game somehow."

"Um… we could do this…." Shinji whispered into his ear. "If we get everyone to say it, she might just get the hint."

"You think that'll actually work?" Genis started running through scenarios. He shuddered at once. "It sounds like a 50 percent chance it will work."

"And the other 50?" Lloyd asked the inevitable.

"We get beat senseless." Shinji winced.

"50/50? It's worth it. Spread the word."

Lloyd and Genis went through the group as they went to catch up with Asuka. "What?" Collette got annoyed. "I'm not saying that! That's underhanded!" Presea didn't reply. Zelos was more than willing. Sheena too. Raine and Regal shook their heads.

When they caught up, Asuka's back was flat against a rock face, peeking around the corner. "That damned bird is still there from last time."

"How hard can it be?" Zelos walked down nonchalantly, into a pair of Feather Magic and an Ice Warrior.

"Can we please get this over with?" Genis cast a brown spell across the snow.

Sheena ran after the Ice Warrior as it raised its right arm. It shot five globs of ice at her, three of which hit as she approached. "Tch. This thing has some armor." Once the barrage ended, she moved in close, getting two hits with her cards before it swung its large sword, blowing her onto her back.

Presea took the first Feather Magic, jumping into the sky and hacking at it twice, she canceled her fall with her momentum, swinging her blade back up in full arcs. The creature fell to the ground as it flinched. When she landed, she tried to prod it with the pointy end of her axe, but it took to the sky, shooting a group of sharp feathers at her chest. "Gyah!"

Zelos also took to the air, striking twice before it fell to the ground. As he landed, his blade coated with white energy again and he spun into the air, cutting into the harpy's wings. When he landed, he thrust the remaining energy into a streak that still remained. The reverberation of the energy shot out a powerful spike of energy that the Feather Magic was impaled on. While he prepped for another hit, the harpy flapped its wings, summoning a whirlwind around the swordsman. "Agh! Agh!" He sneered as he was sliced by the trap. Jumping once more to avoid it, he smacked the bird-like monster down.

"Pancake time. Stalagmite!" Genis completed his spell. Zelos's creature was hit in the stomach by the protruding rocks as they grew from the ground. The third such strike ended its life. Zelos backed away and switched to medical service as Genis went to charging a fire spell.

Sheena slammed her card into the face of the Warrior. It shut its eye. "Even its eyelid is armored?" She backed away, running through her symbols as a mass of cards blew it onto its back. Zelos gave her the First Aid he had charged, restoring a piece that was ripped from her by the Warrior's sword. The Warrior bounded forward, raising its sword high into the air. "Drain Seal!" She pressed her card against the blade, fighting back against it with all her might.

"Reduce this evil soul to ashes! Explosion!" Genis's red bubble detonated just in time, vaporizing the icy guardian.

All that remained was Presea and her Feather Magic. With a quick upward slash, she brought it down to her level, and she whirled her axe into it with the lion-head illusion. As it disappeared, Presea dug her axe into the snow and leaned on it as she plucked the feathery daggers from her chest. "It looks like it is over."

"Yeah, yeah, yeah." Asuka scoffed. "You had four people, we had three, blah blah blah. Keep walking." She pushed Zelos out of the way.

He grumbled as he fell back into line. "We are so going to do this prank." They entered the other entrance to the cave.

Asuka pointed to the crystalline blue and gray flower, sitting right on the edge of the ledge. "There you go, Lloyd. One troublesome flower."

"If that's the Celsius Tear, and we have the Penguinist Gloves, let's grab this thing and take it with us." Lloyd pulled out the gloves. "Shinji? Care for a little revenge?"

"Eh? ME?"

"Hey, after what happened, you deserve it. Put on the gloves and rip it out with extreme prejudice." He dangled the gloves in front of his face.

Shinji snatched the gloves from him. "Thanks." He slipped the mitts onto his bandaged hands. "Okay… I'm walking up to the flower. I'm bending down. I'm picking up the flower…. Just pick up the flower. It's not that hard, just pick up the flower. Come on, pick up the flower, Shinji. Go ahead and pick up the flower." His hands refused to close around the stem.

"Pick up the damn flower Shinj-idiot! Don't wimp out! Remember what it did to you!" Asuka yelled into his ear.

His look turned severe as he gripped the stem. "That's right, this is nothing but another enemy. "This Tear is going to cry right now!" He plucked it from the ground and stood up, grinning at his meager success. A soft laughter reached his ears that reminded him of the demon in his dream. He wrapped the flower in the gloves and sneered in disgust. "Stow this Lloyd, it makes me sick."

Asuka scoffed again. "Wimp." Everyone stared at her, and she shoved it off with a cough. "Onward! To the second path!" She went to the cave entrance. "No slacking this time! I want speed!"

Lloyd and Shinji nodded to each other. "Ya vol mein fuher. Heil Asuka!" Genis, Zelos, and Sheena followed them as they stretched their right arms up in the air.

"Wh-wh-why you little! There's only one person who would think up something like that! Shinji Ikari, prepare to die!" She dove for the boy. He sidestepped her quickly, bolting outside and screaming. Asuka gave chase, German curses thick in the air.

"I… did not expect that." Genis shrugged at Lloyd.

Sheena facepalmed. "We should make sure they don't run into any monsters."

The Feather Magic that patrolled the path was lying upside down, half of its feathers missing. "Wow, Asuka flipped the bird!" Zelos chuckled.

"I feel sorry for it…." Collette sighed.

Continuing across the ice bridge, they saw the worm, squished in the center. Raine examined it. "Shinji must've not seen it at all."

"If we could bottle that energy, we'd never have to trouble ourselves again." Regal was bemused as he scratched his chin.

"That's assuming Asuka doesn't kill him first. Let's keep going." Sheena answered as the tracks led them into the main cave.

Asuka waved as she sat atop a treasure chest. "Hey guys!"

"Asuka, what happened to Shinji?" Presea searched, checking over the edges to make sure she didn't throw him off.

"Do you have to ask?" Asuka slammed her heel into the side of the chest, and it yelped.

"Asuka…." Rei gripped her kendama tightly. "Release Shinji this instant."

"Sure. He's gotten what he deserves." She hopped off and kicked off the lock. It popped open, spilling out a gasping and groaning Shinji. "That's what you get for making fun of my heritage, and actually successfully pulling a prank on me."

Shinji dusted himself off, removing something he found in a fold. "Anyone want a spare Life Bottle?"

"Not after knowing where it's been, no." Zelos snickered.

Asuka brushed off her palms. "My job here is done. I have no idea what lies on the other path. You're on your own now."

"Suits us just fine." Sheena shot her a look as she passed the teen, driving past the fork.

They crossed a clear blue ice bridge, but Rei stopped in the middle, looking over the side. Presea was the only one that took notice. "Is something troubling you?"

"Perhaps. Look down." She pointed over the edge to a group of four statues, facing the center. "Now look on the other side." A lake with stalagmites and four statue heads sticking out of the water laid out before them.

"The statues are in both places…" Presea whispered as Rei nodded. "But the positions on the faces don't match."

"That was also my observation. Mark it well." They returned to the group as they passed through a narrow passage.

They halted at the bottom of the ramp when it opened up. "A lake? Why would there be an unfrozen lake in the middle of an ice cave?" Lloyd asked, cocking his head.

"The water is moving. It doesn't have the chance to freeze." Asuka examined the ripples.

They kept going forward, until their advance was hindered by a creek. "Well this is a problem…." Genis fretted. "The water's too cold to dip in to cross, and I can't freeze this much."

"Does anyone else hear dripping?" Collette said, looking around.

"You still have your Angel senses, Collette. We can't hear it." Raine told her.

"It's coming from behind us…" She closed her eyes and whispered. "It's not too far away. It's just like dripping water from an icicle."

"An icicle?" Shinji looked at Asuka.

"Like the one we made the ice block from! And ice floats! Colette, can you take us there?"

The blonde Chosen nodded and everyone started filing in behind her. She stopped, pointing to a wall. "There it is! Wow, that's a huge icicle!"

"Oh yeah. Thanks Collette." Lloyd examined it.

"You're welcome. Do your stuff." She stepped away and Lloyd fired his ring's function. Soon a block of ice landed with a dull thud.

"Let's get this thing in the water before it melts!" He started shoving the block from behind. The other seven Symphonia members joined in, either pushing or pulling depending on their grip. "Heave ho!" The cube began to slide slowly towards the creek. "Again!"

The three pilots observed the team. "They certainly work well together." Rei commented.

"You and I are like that, Rei." Shinji turned to her.

"Hey, what about me?" Asuka put her hands on her hips.

"You dove in at the 7th without thinking, and we both wound up in synch training." The boy said it without looking at her. "Ow!" A lump appeared on his head.

"I didn't slave day in and day out in that training just to hear you say that we don't work well together. Take it back!"

"Okay! Okay! I'm sorry!"

"Not good enough. You say that even if you don't mean it."

"Sorry."

"Don't start with me!"

"I'm…."

"Hey guys! Eight people work well, but eleven work better. A little help?" Lloyd grunted, throwing his weight into the block again. The pilots went to any available corner and gripped it. "Heave ho!" They all cried at the same time and the cube slid a few feet. "One more push should do it! Everyone to the back. Ready? Heave ho!" With one final push, the block splashed into the creek and floated up to make a stepping stone.

Through all the celebration no one saw a troop of enemies begin to cross until the splash of the water. "Aw man!" Sheena groaned as she saw them. "After all that, this is our reward? Let's go guys!"

Rei grabbed Presea's shoulder. "Beware of the Bigfoot's tongue. Do not attack it head on."

She nodded before running up to Genis's side. "Let's get started!" Genis said as the rocks were coated in his purple mana. Zelos was pulling up a fire one as well. The giant hairy creature stepped forward as the Penguinist escorts waddled behind him.

One Penguinist slid on its belly in front of Sheena. She backed up just in time, before switching directions and laying the law down. "Serpent Seal Pinion." Sheena's attack blocked its vision.

Presea closed in on the Bigfoot, however switched targets to the Penguinist on its right. After a quick slash, she was far enough away from the Bigfoot's face to attack it with no danger of being licked. She turned back towards the giant and did a devastating somersault. Her axe cut into the side of its face, and the impact sent rocks flying. A giant X flashed across its eyes as it flinched.

"I call upon thee in the land of the dead to unleash thy fury of thunder. Indignation!" Genis called out, and a purple and white ring spread out around the Bigfoot and its right-hand Penguinist.

Zelos backed Sheena up with his spell. "Eruption!" Lava bubbled up around the girl's target, melting it into oblivion.

Genis's attack completed, and lightning struck the center of the circle, destroying the Penguinist, and knocking the Bigfoot over. Sheena and Presea dove after it as it slowly got to its feet. Just as they lifted their weapons to attack, it sat down, sending a butt-stomp shockwave that knocked them backwards. Jumping up, Presea's axe rose just as its paw was coming down. They connected and it howled in pain. Sheena leapt onto the paw and dove for its forehead, smacking a bright red card against it. Flipping through her symbols at light speed, she settled on the closing Dragon. "Pyre Seal Pinion!" A mass of cards multiplied around its head and exploded. The entire thing disassociated into slop. "It's over!" Sheena crossed her arms.

"What say we save the celebration for AFTER Celsius?" Lloyd said and everyone agreed.

Crossing the block of ice, Regal moved to the very edge of the lake. "It appears as if we have to cross to move on."

"Then we'll have to freeze the lake." Lloyd said as he approached a large water flow that was supplying it. "I guess we can try here." He fired the ring.

The lake solidified for a moment, but returned to its normal state. Lloyd groaned. "It's no use. The water's moving too fast." Genis commented.

"What about your ice, Genis?" Asuka asked.

"Same thing would happen. Even if we combined my Ice Tornado and your Chilling Drive, we'd get maybe one layer at best. Not safe enough by any means."

"And Collette can't fly us over either…." Lloyd paced. "Why don't we try the Celsius Tear? See if that works!" No one was against it so he pulled out the gloves and broke off a petal. He tossed it into the flow, and within seconds the entire lake had solidified. "All right! It worked! Now we can cross!" He stepped on the ice and fell flat on his face. "OW!"

"Lloyd, the ice is very slippery. You'll most likely keep going until you hit something." Raine spoke as she examined it.

"As your demonstration shows." The blue-haired Chosen got some surprised looks from that comment.

"From the looks of it, there are stalagmites blocking the way to the other side…." Sheena crossed her arms in thought. "How are we going to get there?"

"Bumper pool." Shinji said softly.

"What? Bam-par pool?" Lloyd struggled with the pronunciation.

Asuka thought for a second, and her face brightened. "Oh yeah! In our world there's a game called bumper pool, where you hit balls around a tabletop and ricochet them off of posts to get them to where you want."

"We'll just be a human game of bumper pool. Once we hit something, we'll push off in a different direction until we find a way to the right spot." Shinji nodded.

Asuka smiled proudly. "An excellent idea! I'm glad I thought of it."

"Huh?" Shinji blinked. "I thought of it."

"Yeah right. You couldn't come up with a rational thought without your other two stooges and their extra brain cell each."

"At least I think, instead of jumping into everything!" He sneered.

"What? Who's the one that barreled into the 12th against orders?"

"Who's the one that convinced me to take point, huh? And I'd rather do that then wind up using my Eva as fish bait, which is basically all yours is good for!"

"Wh-Wha-WHAT DID YOU SAY?" Asuka's rage boiled.

"Oh no." Rei spoke. "Shinji, I would recommend you run."

"On it." He stepped onto the ice.

"DIE THIRD CHILD!"

Shinji took off across the ice, instantly kicking off in the next direction, the flaming pilot followed, her yells echoing through the cave. They dropped out of sight. Regal smiled. "I'm telling you, if we could bottle that power…."

"We'd better stop her before we find Shinji in pieces. Let's move."

Sheena bounced off her stalagmite, the others filing in close behind her. They passed the closest statue face to the bottom and Rei spun to face a certain pink-haired girl. "Presea, right."

She saw the statue. "Understood." They passed the second statue counterclockwise. "Down." The third. "Down." The fourth. "Right." They found the rock. "Let us compare."

"Right, down, down, right, counterclockwise."

"I concur."

The group joined up, almost missing Asuka as she sat on another treasure chest hidden from view by a rock. "What took you so long?"

"You didn't stuff him in that chest again, did you?" Raine sighed.

"He deserved it." She stood up and turned around. "Don't. Call. Eva. Fish. Bait. Again!" She kicked the chest with each word, before unlatching the lock.

Shinji spilled out and unfolded. "Has anyone told you you're a very violent person?" Collette raised her hand in response. He raised his hand too. "Ouch! What's this thing?" He plucked a gem out from his underarm.

"Oh, that's an EX Gem! Level 2 looks like." Collette noted as he pocketed the item. "Those are pretty rare. We'll show you how to use them later."

"Yeah, but not right now. We've got a Summon Spirit to beat." All eleven headed forward, scattering around four statues, a stone door, and a tablet. Lloyd dusted it off and read it. "'The solution is in a high place.' Aw man! You mean this thing is locked? What high place are they talking about?"

"The ice bridge." Rei approached the first statue. "Presea, your assistance please." The little girl with brute strength grabbed the statue opposite from her. "Right." They rotated the statue until the face pointed in that direction. "Next. Down." They proceeded on. "Next. Down. This one is already in position. Next. Right." With the final move, there was a soft click, and the stone door slid to the side. Dusting off their hands, they returned to the group. "It was a simple observation."

"Way to go Ayanami Rei!" Zelos hooted. "I think I'm in love!"

"And the difference between now and any other time?" Sheena grumbled as she grabbed the back of his collar. "Come on, we've got a Summon Spirit to fight." The rest of the team filed in behind her as she dragged his butt into the next chamber.

The final cave was a vast hole of rock and ice. The center was an inactive altar podium. As Shinji approached, he felt a chill run past his ear. His eyes went wide, and he leapt into the air. An icicle erupted from the ground under his feet and he backflipped away. Ice surged out from the rock in places, sending everyone into disarray. "So you've come to me at last. I knew no one could resist my touch." A slightly obnoxious voice echoed through the cavern.

"That voice…. It's the same as in my dream." Shinji grit his teeth.

"So you do remember me. Then that will spare me the introduction. Tell them my identity."

"Celsius. Her name is Celsius." Shinji shook his head quickly, looking towards the podium. "What do you want, you witch?"

"Want? Ha! Want isn't the issue here. You touched my tear, therefore you belong to me. As one that has felt my sting, you are bound to me."

Sheena stepped in front of the boy. "What do you mean 'bound to me'?"

"If you must know, Summoner, the one who violates my precious rose is duty-bound to repay the wrong in full. Now, come and be my servant for all eternity!" Ice spread under his feet, sealing his boots to the floor, and chunks of ice expanded from the walls, barreling towards him.

"Shinji!" Sheena grabbed him and tried her hardest to pull him out, but his feet refused to come free. She slipped and fell back. The ice spread to within inches, forming a solid case around him. "No!"

Everyone rushed the shell, slamming their weapons hard into it, Genis and Zelos peppering it with fireballs to no avail. On the inside, the ice crystals were slowly moving up his legs as he clenched and unclenched his fist. He grit his teeth. "You tried to kill me with your poison, only to try to make me your slave?" He pulled out a card and tossed it into the air. The ice was waist high. "I, Ikari Shinji, am not your property!" He slammed his palm against it, sending a mass of energy that shattered the bubble. "YOU WILL NOT TAKE ME!"

The blast blew the others to the floor. Sheena sat up, a gasp caught in her throat as she saw the ice melting around him, the rest unable to encroach due to a barrier he had spread across the floor. He stood in the middle of an encircled equilateral triangle, with three smaller circles extending from each point. "That's..."

"An unexpected twist. Who ever heard of two Summoners in one party?" Celsius audibly grinned.

"Wait, Shinji's a Summoner?" Genis got up quickly.

"Huh? A Summoner like Sheena? Sheena, what do I do?"

Sheena forced herself out of her shocked state. "Shinji, in as formal language as you can get, ask her who she has a pact with! Hurry!"

"Celsius, I demand the knowledge of with whom you have a pact!"

The ice stopped attempting to consume the circle. "I am one who is bound to Mithos. Who are you to ask my loyalties?"

Sheena landed next to him and placed a hand on his shoulder. "I am Sheena." She winked at him.

"I am Shinji."

"We ask that thou anulst thy pact with Mithos and establish a new pact with us."

"Two Summoners at once? An amusing proposition indeed. I shall test your worthiness of my powers and claim my prize."

"Shinji, do you feel up to this?" She asked him. He clenched his bandaged hands into fists and began to unravel them. "Shinji!"

The bandages streamed down at his feet. "I have a score to settle with Celsius. Even if you don't approve, I'm going in." He stared at her with determined eyes. She nodded.

"You'll need my medical assistance." Raine stepped next to them.

"And my elementals." Genis also joined the group.

Shinji snatched his card out of the air and pointed it to the altar. "Celsius, you made a big mistake in crossing me and my friends. I promise you that instead of possessing me, your power will be…" He assumed a fighting stance. "Mine!"

"Oh Fenrir!" Celsius called out. A howl rang out and something burst from the seal. A fully grown wolf with blue fur, red eyes, and long, tusk-like fangs landed on all fours, ready to strike. The Summon Spirit materialized in the air next to him, a female with short black hair, powdery white skin, and martial-arts clothing. "Will you be able to take on both me and my precious pet? Show me your power."

"With pleasure. You're all mine!" Shinji said as he opened the battle officially. He and Sheena drove for her with all speed.

Genis was already spellcasting while Raine raised a Magic Lens to her face, opening the Monster List to record the wolf. "Be careful of that Fenrir, all of its attacks are Ice. Water and Ice won't do anything to it. But the usual ice weaknesses are still there."

As she spoke, Fenrir bounded forward, opening its mouth wide at Shinji. "No you don't!" Sheena pushed him out of the way, catching his tusks in her palms, making them skid to a stop.

"Sheena!" Shinji gasped.

"Don't worry about me!" She fought against the beast in a battle of strength. "Take her down!" He nodded and returned to chasing Celsius. Sheena and Fenrir jumped apart, but Fenrir immediately went into a Tempest-like somersault forward. Sheena hit the floor, only getting scraped by the tusk once before rolling to the side. She shot a card at it in midair, running through her seals. "Pyre Seal Pinion!" The explosion knocked it out of the sky.

Shinji closed in on Celsius in hand to hand combat. She dodged left and right, but one seal landed on her stomach, leaving her open for another one in her chest. "Shock Seal!" A bolt of lightning ran through her.

"It's not enough to stop me!" She pulled back her fist and swung it forward, powdered snow flying off of it. Shinji blocked, the attack hitting the Penguinist Quill on his cuff.

He slid back, but it didn't hurt. "Huh?" He looked at the quill and smirked. He flipped the feather into his palm and blocked a punch and a kick from the Spirit. An extra punch he caught and he gripped her fist tightly. "Got you."

"No, got you! It's over!" She slammed her free palm against the ground and a giant crystal of ice exploded under Shinji.

"GYAgh!" He cried out as his knees gave out under him. The ice disappeared and his body hit the ground.

"Get 'em!" The ground under Fenrir's feet became indented. "Dreaded Wave!" It was buffeted by shockwaves from all sides.

Raine waited for the Magic Lens to recharge, this time targeting Celsius. She gasped. "Shinji, she's got more stamina than any monster we've faced!" Shinji raised his head. "She can use many special attacks without getting tired! You've got to avoid them!" She put the Monster List away and prepared another charge. Genis had already started his.

Sheena continued her assault on Celsius's pet. "Snake! Serpent Seal!" Thinking that Fenrir couldn't see through the cloud she went on another offensive strike, but he plunged through the smoke rending her with his tusks. "Guk!" It continued a barrage of backflips and thrusts. The third time, she fell to the ground, her mind fighting to stay conscious.

Shinji got up, angrier than before, charging the spirit. A white fist slammed his cheek, but he rolled with it and slammed a card into her side and another one into her nose. His Exsphere cast a bright light onto his cards. "This power! Shock Seal…" He placed to seals on either side of Celsius and it did an initial shock. Shinji held a third in the air that charged with mana before slamming it into the center. "Pinion!" The resulting shock sent her flying.

"That strike is powerful…." She got up.

"Then maybe you should taste it again!" Shinji rushed in. When he attempted to put a card on her, his hand went through. "Eh?" The apparition disappeared.

"End this!" Shinji's eyes went wide as she charged a light blue ring from about a yard behind him. "Freeze Lancer!" The spell ring went vertical in front of her and shot daggers of ice into Shinji's back. He fell to the floor, convulsing in pain.

"Sheena, Shinji, try to stay awake for a few more seconds! Root of all creation, grant us the breath of life! Revitalize!" Raine slammed her staff into the ground and a magical scrawl spread throughout the field.

When it touched Sheena, her eyes returned to life, and she gasped for air. She coughed for a moment before she got up. The pierce wounds had been healed, but the gash in her side was still there. "Rrgh!" Hatred burned in her eyes as she rushed Fenrir again.

Shinji took a breath after the healing energy reached him. He got up on all fours and started plucking the ice daggers from his back. "Engh! Hgk!" He grit his teeth as Celsius ran forward towards him.

"No matter how many times you heal, I will take you!" She laughed. She stopped laughing as a giant firebomb passed in front of her vision, detonating as it hit the ground. "GYAH!"

"Don't think you can get away with stuff like that!" Genis taunted her. "I won't let you attack a downed friend!"

Fenrir assumed a guarding position as Sheena approached. Her card glowed green as she finished the associated seal. "Drain Seal!" It pulled out of its guard and shook its fur, sending out waves of cold air that hit both Sheena and Raine.

As Celsius stood up, Shinji rushed her. She smirked and disappeared, quickly swiping her hand out to fire another Freeze Lancer. "Not this time! Teleport Seal!" He too disappeared in a puff of smoke. Celsius's eyes went wide. "This seems kind of familiar. Seal Barrage!" He shot five cards that rained bolts of lightning down on her, breaking any guard she had in place. Before she could recover he rushed in. "Everyone, time your attacks to me! Shock Seal… Pinion!" He blew her towards Raine.

The professor encircled her in a sphere of orange light. "Photon!"

The ball exploded, knocking her towards Genis. "Explosion!"

The blast flung her in Sheena's direction. "Serpent Seal Pinion!" She pushed the spirit to the ground. Shinji dropped next to Sheena, his cards glowing bright. "You ready?" He nodded. "Dark…!" Sheena flung a barrage of cards that consumed Celsius in a black cloud.

Shinji leapt into the darkness and attached three cards, sliding out the other side. "Spark!" A bright yellow flash disbursed the black cloud.

Celsius's knees gave out and she hit the floor hard. Shinji came at her again. "No, Shinji! Not after a unison!" Sheena warned, but it was too late. Once the card hit, Celsius instantly became enveloped by a dark aura.

"The gates to true power have been opened." She got up, and began pelting Shinji with punches and kicks faster than he could block.

Fenrir wasn't about to be left out. It dove for Sheena once again. Genis noticed and rushed a purple charge. Sheena hopped back quickly and flung her card forward. "Guardian Seal!" The beast impacted the seal, spreading the energy across a green sphere that protected her. It was repelled. Sheena took another jump back and pointed a seal at the ground surrounding it. "Bird!" She finished her sequence and spun the card around her in a circle. The same happened around Fenrir, and the air swirled around him. "Cyclone Seal!" The wolf was blown into the air, and a hundred cards appeared, detonating around it. Fenrir was nothing more than a memory and a Monster List entry. "And that's where you say goodbye!"

Shinji pushed himself up after being blown down by a swift kick, just in time to see Sheena's final attack. "Sheena…."

"Well, time for a different target." Genis narrowed his eyes at Celsius. "Wanna charge? Thunder Blade!" An electric apparition of a blade pierced the still aura-covered Celsius. The subsequent shockwave didn't even make her flinch.

"This is your end, my servant!" Celsius rushed Shinji as the aura disappeared.

The pilot's Exsphere shone brightly as he got up on his knees and fists. "I've had enough!" He slammed his card into Celsius's stomach. "Bird!" A massive wind swirled up around them, lifting Celsius into the air along with his card. "Vortex Seal!" Shinji leapt, the tornado sending him up above the female spirit. In his palm was another seal which he slammed onto her back. "Why won't you die?"

The hit flung her to the ground, and on impact, both seals exploded, sending two shockwaves from her. "How cold of you." She fell to the floor, not to get up again to do battle.

Shinji landed next to her. "This is what being a Summoner is about?" He picked up a Spirit Symbol and a Blue Quartz that she had dropped.

"Indeed." She said, and Shinji jumped backwards. Her body rose above the altar. "Excellent. It would appear my wintry blasts are nothing but a summer's breeze to you. You are indeed worthy of my power."

"Yes!" Genis slapped Lloyd's hand, and they cheered.

"However…." They shut up. "However, I can only make a pact with one. Who shall speak their vow?"

Sheena gave Shinji a tender hug. "It was your win. You deserve it." She nudged him forward.

"But…"

"But nothing! This one is yours."

"But… I just… don't know how to make a vow."

"That's easy. Think of a goal that will use her power to achieve. If she accepts it, she'll come whenever you call. Oh, and use the formal language thing again."

He nodded. "Okay… I'll give it a shot. I, Ikari Shinji, will make the pact." He stepped forward.

"To think that you would wind up doing it." Celsius scoffed. "Then speak your vow."

"To save my home world, and the worlds that my friends fight for, I ask that you lend me your power."

"A noble vow for such a lowly slave. I will accept. Use my power well." Celsius slowly disintegrated into a small jewel that floated into Shinji's hand, and he took it. "This Sapphire is the promise of the seal."

He turned back to the others and stepped down from the altar. "So that's it?"

"Yep, that's it! Congrats, Shinji, you just got yourself a Summon Spirit." Sheena kissed him on the cheek.

"Come on! You're embarrassing me!" Shinji blushed.

Raine looked him over. "Humans from Earth have great potential. Even your wounds have healed."

Asuka muttered. "Add another thing to the Invincible Shinji Ikari's resume."

At the edge of a city higher than the clouds, a winged army had assembled. They stood on a platform as their blonde leader addressed them from above. "This is the day we have all waited for! Today is the day we shall strike back against those that despised us. Today, we declare war on the populous that shunned us!" The army cheered. "We shall strike them at the very heart of prejudice this day, and make the human and elven races shudder in fear! None can stand in your way, and I shall lead you to triumph! We will ensure our victory!" The cheering erupted even louder. "May your swords drip with blood."

"Glory to Lord Yggdrassil and the ascension of half-elves!" The army said in unison.

"Bring the weapon online!" Yggdrassil declared. A large metal pillar with a large ball that looked similar to a VanDeGraff Generator rose up behind them. The platform split the army into two ranks as it angled forward, until the ball was facing the planet below. "Lock on target!" The pillar twisted, tilting until it locked into place. "Charge the weapon!" The metallic ball sparked with powerful mana, glowing and sounding like a mass of chirping birds. "Ready! Aim!"

Shinji and the others slowly emerged from the cave to the snow outside. "So how do I exactly call upon Celsius, Sheena?" He had his hands behind his head as he walked.

"Well remember how Celsius went dark and spoke about gates opening?" Shinji nodded. "We call that Over Limit mode. You see, everyone has a limiter on their mana potential. In times of high stress or damage, the limiter can break temporarily. Whenever I lapse, I can summon one of the Spirits as long as my mana reserve is high enough."

"Like when you summoned Volt." It was Sheena's turn to nod. "So basically, I have to get beaten up to use a Spirit… great." He slumped.

"It's worth it." She patted him on the back. "You have no idea how surprised I was. I thought summoning was only learned, not inherited."

"You're not the only one."

"I'd like to discuss it more one on one later." She winked at him, and Shinji blushed.

"Everyone, look out!" Lloyd cried as he drew his swords. Dozens of Ice Spiders, Ice Warriors, Feather Magics, Penguinists, and even a few Slivers headed straight for them

"Wh-what are they doing? I've never seen this many before!" Asuka drew her weapon.

"Be ready for anything." Regal bent his knees, prepping for a fight.

"Wait!" Collette cried. "Don't make any move unless they attack first. Something's off!"

Most of the creatures moved around the group, but one Ice Warrior skidded to a halt an inch in front of Zelos. "Eeeee!" He squeaked nervously as he leaned backwards. The creature stared at him with its one eye, then quickly turned around, looked that way, and back to Zelos again. Upon getting no reaction it did the same to Raine, Rei, and finally Collette.

Collette nodded. "Go." The creature stomped off into the cave, where its brothers had retreated.

Zelso finally took a breath. "What the hell was that?"

"They're scared. It was trying to warn us of something. What, I don't know." She answered in a whisper.

"Why do mice jump from a sinking ship?" Asuka muttered.

"Huh?" Lloyd turned towards her.

"Nothing. It's nothing. Let's keep going, huh?" She turned on her heel and headed for the exit. The others shrugged and followed.

"FIRE!" Yggdrassil pointed forward. The electrical charge pulsated then let out a gigantic bolt of white-hot lightning streaming towards the planet. "ALL TROOPS ATTACK!" He dove over the edge and the angel army followed in ranks behind him. "Leave nothing left standing! Burn it to a cinder!"

A bright flash brought the Symphonia team to a halt, looking into the sky. Then the lightning strike hit, the ground shaking soon after. "What the hell?" Asuka exclaimed.

"Such force! There's an incredible amount of Mana coming from that lightning!" Genis was struggling to stay on his feet.

Presea tugged on Rei's arm. "That is… in the vicinity of Ozette!"

"Lloyd, we must go at once!" Rei understood the fear in the girl's voice. Her precious home was under attack.

"Zelos!" He nodded, and the redhead flung out the flying machines.

Three fireballs launched from Yggdrassil's hand, setting fire to the village craftsman's hut. "Burn discriminators! Ha ha ha!" He laughed hard as he did it again.

An angel with a large nose and a spear floated down next to him and saluted. "Lord Yggdrassil, four Rieards have been spotted on approach."

"Their cargos?"

"It appears to be approximately ten people, possibly eleven."

"Eleven? Interesting. Give the order to pull out. We're finished here."

"Understood. Glory to Lord Yggdrassil and the ascension of half-elves!" He left to spread the word.

The blonde angel rubbed his hands together. "Now the real work begins."

The crew rushed into the burning Ozette, aghast at the destruction. "This is beyond horrible." Sheena looked away.

"There was no warning…. All of the dead…." Regal left the comment hang as he turned in disgust.

"My… home…." Presea trembled.

Asuka squinted through the flames. "Collette, do you see this?"

She concentrated her gaze where the girl was pointing. "Ah! Lloyd, there's someone still in the square!"

"If they're alive, we don't have much time!" Raine spoke quickly.

"Lloyd, grab onto me!" Shinji pulled out his card. "Teleport Seal!" They appeared next to a young blonde boy, passed out on his face. Shinji lifted him up. "Hey, can you hear me? Hey!"

"Shinji get down!" He pushed them both to the side as a flaming log fell inches from them. Lloyd picked up the boy and threw him over his shoulder. "Let's get out of here!"

They ran towards the others, but another log fell in their path. Shinji looked around in a panic. They were surrounded by fire. "We're trapped!"


End file.
